nouvelle aube
by fanncis
Summary: A trop vouloir on perd le plus important - SLASH -
1. Chapter 1

**FANNCIS**

**NCIS - NOUVELLE AUBE **

**(Janvier 2009 )**

**Intro **

**Septembre 2006 **

« Aujourd'hui, je trace un trait sur mon passé ici et sur l'avenir que j'aurais pu avoir, que j'aurais aimé avoir.

Je laisse derrière moi de nombreux bons souvenirs… mais également beaucoup de souvenirs douloureux, bien trop douloureux pour moi aujourd'hui. Je n'ai plus la force de lutter et surtout, je n'ai plus l'espoir de gagner la bataille. Elle est définitivement perdue pour moi et je préfère renoncer.

Je laisse ici mes amis, qui étaient vraiment devenus, au fil du temps, ma famille de substitution.

Et surtout, je laisse derrière moi l'amour de ma vie, l'homme qui faisait battre mon cœur. L'homme pour qui je savais que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue.

Enfin, je laisse ici et ce, sans aucun regret, celle qui est la cause de mon départ aujourd'hui.

Dans quarante-huit heures, tout le monde se rendra compte de mon départ. Je pars comme un lâche, mais je ne peux plus l'affronter. Je sais que, si je le vois, il me suppliera de rester et que je resterai, comme les dernières fois.

Je jette un dernier regard sur ce lieu qui a été mon travail pendant cinq ans. De toute ma vie professionnelle, je n'avais jamais gardé un boulot aussi longtemps.

Plus personne n'est dans l'open-space. Gibbs et Jen sont partis depuis un petit moment déjà. Je leur ai dit que je devais retrouver des copains de fac pour tout le week-end, histoire de ne pas éveiller leurs soupçons et surtout, pour me donner le temps de disparaître.

Je m'assois derrière le bureau du boss et je pose ma lettre de démission sur le plan de travail, accompagnée de mon arme de service et de mon badge. Dans le tiroir, je laisse mon couteau, reçu de la main de mon ancien amant à mon arrivée ici. Je laisse également les médailles qu'a reçues LJ, durant ces cinq dernières années ainsi qu'une lettre d'adieu qui lui est adressée.

Ça y est, j'en ai fini pour ici et il ne me reste plus qu'à partir. Je prends le carton contenant mes affaires personnelles et je descends dans l'antre d'Abby, ma seule vraie amie. Elle a été pour moi une vraie confidente et elle a su me soutenir dans ma décision de partir. Ce soir, on mange ensemble, histoire de se dire au revoir. On ne sait pas trop quand on se reverra mais ce qui est certain, c'est qu'on ne rompra pas le contact.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent et la musique de ma gothique préférée se fait déjà entendre. Je m'avance lentement jusque dans son domaine. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour sentir ma présence, mais elle se retourne vers moi et me sourit. Je vois bien dans son regard qu'elle est triste de me voir partir.

Je m'avance vers elle et je la serre dans mes bras. »


	2. Se dire aurevoir

Merci pour vos com's, voici le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il répondra un peu à vos questions et qu'il vous donnera envie de continuer à lire ma fic.

******

**Chapitre 1 : Laboratoire d'Abby**

**-Tu as tout fini ici ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Tu vas me manquer.**

**-Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer, Abby. Mais ce n'est pas comme si on n'allait plus se revoir. -Tu viendras me voir à Los Angeles. **

**-Et pas plus tard que dans trois mois. **

**-J'y compte bien. **

Tony sortit de sa poche trois enveloppes et les tendit à Abby.

**-Tu voudras bien les remettre à leurs destinataires, s'il te plait.**

Elle acquiesça du chef, tout en prenant les enveloppes aux noms de Ducky, McGee et Ziva.

**-Tu leur expliques pourquoi tu pars ?**

**-Pas vraiment, je leur dis juste au revoir. Ils n'ont pas à connaître les véritables raisons de mon départ.**

**-Tu n'en as pas fait une pour Gibbs ?**

**-Si. Je lui en ai laissé une sur son bureau, avec ma lettre de démission. Allez, viens, on se le fait ce resto ? Mon avion décolle dans quatre heures, il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps devant nous. **

**Restaurant**

Les deux jeunes gens s'installèrent à une table isolée pour pouvoir discuter sans être dérangés.

**-J'adore ce restaurant, les lasagnes y sont succulentes !** s'exclama Abby. **Nos petites soirées à deux vont me manquer** ajouta-t-elle la voix pleine de regrets

**-Elles vont me manquer aussi. Mais tu comprends bien pourquoi je ne peux plus rester ici, cette situation n'est plus vivable pour moi. Et avec Jen portant maintenant le bébé de Jethro, je sais que je n'ai plus aucune de chance de reprendre une vie à deux avec lui, comme avant... **

**-Je sais. Mais crois-moi, Gibbs va savoir ma façon de penser !**

**-Abby, ne lui en veux pas. Je suis autant responsable que lui de la situation. J'aurai dû dire non tout de suite à cette relation à trois. Puis, l'idée de cette relation à trois vient de Jen. **

**-Celle-là, c'est une vraie garce !** ricana Abby sur un ton dédaigneux.

**-Abby, s'il te plait, j'aimerais qu'on parle d'autre chose.**

**-Pardon** dit-elle d'un ton contrit avant de changer complètement de sujet. **Tu te souviens de la première fois où tu m'as emmenée ici ?**

**-Oui, c'était peu après le départ de Viv, juste après l'affaire Marson. **

**-C'est ce soir-là que tu m'as dit que tu aimais Gibbs.**

**-Oui. Et toi, tu m'as convaincu d'aller lui parler pour lui avouer mes sentiments. **

Toute la soirée, ils parlèrent de leurs meilleurs souvenirs. Puis, Tony prit congé d'Abby et partit en direction de l'aéroport pour prendre son vol qui le conduirait à Los Angeles pour débuter une nouvelle vie… sans Gibbs.

**Lundi 6 septembre **

Gibbs franchit les portes de l'ascenseur, légèrement frustré de ne pas avoir réussi à joindre Tony du week-end. Ce dernier lui avait bien dit qu'il serait absent, qu'il retrouvait son ancienne fraternité de fac, mais il avait quand même bien espéré pouvoir lui faire un petit coucou téléphonique et même le voir un peu dimanche soir. Mais, quand il était passé chez lui, l'appart était plongé dans le noir et il n'avait eu aucune réponse après avoir sonné à l'interphone. Tony lui avait bien dit qu'il y avait de fortes chances qu'il rentre tard le dimanche... et il semblait bien que ce soit le cas.

Ce matin aussi, quand il était repassé sonner à sa porte, il n'avait eu aucune réponse. Donc, soit Tony était allé courir, soit il était déjà parti pour le travail. Un coup d'œil rapide vers le bureau de son amant lui indiqua que sa première supposition était la bonne. Tony ne se trouvait pas là. Il soupira et se dirigea directement vers son bureau.

Gibbs fronça les sourcils en voyant ce qui se trouvait sur celui-ci : une arme, une plaque et une feuille de papier soigneusement pliée. Un autre coup d'œil rapide vers le bureau de l'italien suffit pour lui faire comprendre que quelque chose clochait définitivement. Celui-ci était décidément trop bien rangé, c'était vraiment inhabituel de la part de Tony.

Le ventre soudain tordu par un mauvais pressentiment, il prit l'étui contenant la plaque d'une main tremblante et l'ouvrit… pour découvrir la photo de son homme qui le regardait fixement. Il déglutit péniblement. Qu'est-ce que tout cela pouvait bien signifier ? Il ramassa la feuille et la déplia. Il reconnut l'écriture déliée de l'italien et quand il se mit à la lire, sa vue se brouilla et il ne vit plus qu'un seul mot danser devant ses yeux : démission. Non, ce n'était pas possible… pas ça.

**-Gibbs, un problème ?**

Gibbs leva un regard hébété sur ses deux autres agents qui venaient de pénétrer dans l'open space.

**-Tony vient de démissionner **leur dit-il d'une voix monocorde.

**-Pardon ?!**

**-Mais pourquoi ? **s'exclamèrent McGee et Ziva en chœur.

Tous les deux étaient complètement abasourdis par la nouvelle.

**-Je n'en sais rien !** rugit Gibbs.

Il prit la lettre et se rua vers le bureau de Jen. Il pénétra dans l'antre de la directrice sans même prendre le temps de frapper à la porte.

**-Étais-tu au courant ?! **hurla-t-il.

**-Je suppose que tu parles de la démission de Tony ? **répondit cette dernière d'une voix parfaitement calme.

**-Oui, je parle de ça. **

**-Je viens juste de découvrir sa lettre de démission sur mon bureau, tout comme toi apparemment, Jethro. Je n'étais absolument au courant de rien, je te le promets.**

**-Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?** demanda t-il d'une voix désespérée.

**-Je ne sais pas. Je pensais que tu serais en mesure de me donner une explication d**it-elle en croisant les mains sur son bureau.** Mais après tout, ce n'est pas plus mal. Tu verras, on va être heureux tous les trois : toi, moi et le bébé. Tu crois vraiment que Tony aurait continué à avoir sa place entre nous deux, après l'arrivée de notre enfant ? **

**-Il aurait toujours eu sa place **dit-il d'un ton catégorique**.**

Quand Gibbs redescendit auprès de ses subordonnés, Abby était avec eux. McGee et Ziva lisaient tous les deux une lettre.

**-Qu'est-ce que vous lisez ? **aboya-t-il, furieux.

**-Abby nous a remis une lettre de la part de Tony **répondit Ziva.

**-Abby, tu étais au courant de son départ ? **

**-Oui. **

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle et la scrutèrent.

**-Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?! **gronda Gibbs.

**-Parce qu'il m'a demandé de ne rien dire, surtout pas à toi **rétorqua la jeune femme en plantant son regard dans le sien.

**-Mettez-vous au travail **grogna t-il à l'encontre de ses subordonnés qui s'exécutèrent en silence, sentant bien qu'il serait malvenu de faire une quelconque remarque.

Il s'approcha ensuite d'Abby et lui demanda s'il n'y avait pas une lettre pour lui.

**-Non. Mais il m'a dit qu'il t'en avait laissé une.**

**-Où est-il parti ?**

**-Je ne peux pas te le dire, il ne tient pas à ce que tu le saches. **

**-Abby !**

**-Non, Gibbs, je ne te dirai rien. Je lui en ai fait la promesse.**

**-Et tu sais pourquoi il est parti ?**

**-Oui… et je pense que tu dois t'en douter **dit-elle en haussant les sourcils d'un air entendu, lui faisant bien sentir que c'était de _sa_ faute si Tony les avait quittés.

Sans ajouter un mot, la jeune gothique lui tourna résolument le dos et prit la direction de l'ascenseur pour retrouver son laboratoire. Gibbs retourna au pas de charge vers son bureau et se mit à ouvrir brutalement les tiroirs à la recherche de la lettre de Tony. Et là, soudain, il la vit. Elle était glissée sous le couteau qu'il lui avait offert quelques années plus tôt, lors de son arrivée dans l'équipe. Il sortit l'enveloppe et la glissa discrètement dans sa poche avant de se redresser.

**-Je vais me chercher un café **jeta-t-il en direction de ses agents avant de s'éclipser rapidement vers l'ascenseur, suivi par deux regards perplexes.

Une fois assis au comptoir du café, il sortit la lettre de sa poche, la déplia d'une main tremblante avant d'attaquer sa lecture.

_« Gibbs… LJ_

_C'est peut être la dernière fois que je t'appelle ainsi… que j'ose t'appeler ainsi. _

_Il est temps pour moi de tourner définitivement la page de la plus belle aventure que j'ai vécue dans ma vie. _

_Je souffre en silence depuis maintenant plusieurs mois et je ne supporte plus ton indécision. J'ai accepté une situation qui me permettait de te garder à mes côtés et j'ai respecté ton choix de vouloir nous garder tous les deux parce que je t'aimais plus que tout._

_Mais depuis peu, la donne a changé. Un nouveau venu vient perturber notre petit monde à trois, un être innocent que l'on ne peut accuser de tous les maux. Je suis content pour Jenny à qui il manquait le statut de maman et je suis content pour toi parce que tu vas pouvoir retrouver celui de père. _

_Mais je ne peux plus assister à votre bonheur, au détriment du mien. Je ne me sens pas capable de vous voir tous les trois heureux tandis que moi, je serais malheureux. Je ne pourrais pas faire table rase de toutes ces années où nous avons partagé tant de choses, où j'ai vécu un bonheur total dans tes bras si je reste ici. _

_Tu m'as permis de me dépasser, tu as fait de moi un homme fort alors que j'étais un chien fou, un libertin, un gamin dans un corps d'homme, le « complexe Peter Pan » comme disait Kate. Je te remercie de m'avoir fait suffisamment confiance pour m'accepter dans ton équipe, de m'avoir ouvert ton cœur et ta porte._

_Aujourd'hui, je prends mon envol et mon indépendance. Je dois partir pour préserver ce que tu as fait de moi, pour ne pas devenir un homme aigri devant votre joie, pour tenter de vivre malgré tout. _

_Je te souhaite de vivre heureux avec Jenny et le bébé. _

_Adieu, Gibbs et bonne chance._

_Tony_

_PS : Ne cherche pas à me joindre, je quitte définitivement la capitale pour une destination que je ne veux pas que tu connaisses. Aucun de nos collègues n'est au courant de mon départ, ni ne connaît ma nouvelle résidence hormis Abby, comme tu risques de le découvrir. Je te le demande comme une dernière faveur. Si tu m'as aimé, fais-moi la promesse de m'oublier, tout comme moi, je vais tenter de le faire._

Gibbs replia lentement la lettre et la glissa dans sa poche. Puis, il serra très fort son gobelet de café dans sa main.

Il prit son téléphone et essaya de joindre Tony. Il voulait pouvoir lui parler, lui demander de rester, que rien ne changerait pour lui malgré l'arrivée du bébé, qu'il l'aimerait toujours...

Il tomba directement sur une boite vocale l'informant que le numéro demandé n'était plus en service. De rage, il frappa son téléphone sur le comptoir.

****

Merci à chtimi qui à écrit la lettre de Tony à Gibbs, car j'arrivais vraiment pas à la faire.


	3. Un an

**Un grand merci pour vos com's. Moi aussi je n'aime pas vraiment Jenny, lol. **

**Voilà une partie de réponses à certaines de vos questions. **

*********

**-Chapitre 2**

6 Septembre 2007, un an plus tard.

Il sortit de son taxi après avoir payé le chauffeur. Il était venu directement de l'aéroport sans prendre le temps d'aller retenir une chambre d'hôtel. Il avait hâte de le revoir, même s'il appréhendait ce moment. Il avait bu plusieurs cafés, réfléchit à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire. Un an qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, ni parlés. Il avait accepté la toute dernière demande du jeune homme, celle de ne pas chercher à entrer en contact avec lui, quelles que soient les circonstances.

Mais il fallait que cela change. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, il était venu jusqu'à Los Angeles. Il observa le grand édifice, apparemment très récent qui se dressait devant lui. Trois hommes en uniforme étaient stationnés devant l'entrée et montaient la garde. Il se retourna sur deux voitures de police qui sortaient, sirènes hurlantes, du parking souterrain du bâtiment.

Il franchit les quelques marches menant jusqu'à l'entrée du poste de police 59. Il salua les hommes en faction et franchit les portes. L'intérieur était quasiment désert. Deux femmes en uniforme se tenaient derrière le comptoir d'accueil et seules quelques personnes, en civil et en uniforme, déambulaient dans le hall d'entrée.

Il s'avança jusque au bureau d'accueil et s'adressa à l'une des deux femmes.

**-Bonjour, **la salua-t-il en lui adressant un sourire poli.

**-Bonjour, Monsieur. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

**-Je cherche l'inspecteur DiNozzo. **

**-Vous êtes ?**

**-Agent spécial Gibbs, NCIS **dit-il en lui présentant son badge.

La jeune femme pianota rapidement sur son clavier avant de ramener son attention sur lui.

**-Je vois que vous n'avez pas de rendez-vous **remarqua-t-elle**. **

**-Non. Pourquoi, ça pose un problème ? **demanda-t-il en la transperçant de son regard le plus glacial.

La jeune femme, soudain mal à l'aise sous l'intensité de ce regard balbutia malgré elle.

**-Non, non. Je vais vérifier si l'inspecteur DiNozzo se trouve actuellement dans les locaux. **

Elle se remit à enfoncer les touches de son clavier.

**-Oui, il est bien là aujourd'hui. Vous voulez que je le fasse appeler ?**

**-Non, je vais aller le voir. Je préfère l'effet de surprise.**

**-Très bien. Je vous prépare un badge et vous pourrez monter, Monsieur. **

La jeune femme ne fit aucune remarque et lui tendit un badge quelques minutes plus tard.

**-STUP, huitième étage à droite en sortant de l'ascenseur. **

**-Merci, Mademoiselle.**

**-De rien. **

_« Alors comme ça, il a choisi les STUP » _pensa t-il en secouant la tête.

Gibbs monta dans l'ascenseur et pressa le bouton du 8ème étage. Quelques secondes plus tard, les portes s'ouvraient sur l'étage voulu et il suivit les indications de l'hôtesse pour pénétrer dans le bureau réservé au service des STUP. Il parcourut deux fois la pièce du regard avant de finalement apercevoir Tony. Celui-ci se tenait debout près d'un bureau et parlait d'un air sérieux avec un autre homme.

À sa vue, il ne put empêcher son cœur de s'emballer légèrement. L'italien avait beaucoup changé en l'espace d'une année. Il ne portait pas un de ses costumes chics de couturier taillé sur mesure mais un jean et une chemise dont les manches étaient relevées sur ses avant-bras bronzés et musclés. Il fut surpris de voir que Tony affichait une légère barbe… qui le rendait diablement sexy.

Il respira un bon coup avant de s'avancer d'un pas assuré jusqu'à son ancien amant.

**-Tony **dit-il d'une voix calme.

L'italien reconnut immédiatement la voix de son ancien amant et il se raidit légèrement. Il releva lentement la tête du document qu'il était en train de parcourir pour venir planter son regard dans celui de Gibbs.

**-Gibbs** dit-il surpris, mais sans avoir l'air d'être spécialement heureux de le voir.

De près, Gibbs put constater que l'être qu'il avait tant aimé par le passé... et qu'il aimait toujours d'ailleurs, avait le regard fatigué et de profonds cernes noirs sous les yeux.

**-Tu peux nous laisser, s'il te plait **demanda l'italien à l'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

**-Ouais, je vais aller nous chercher du café. **

L'homme s'éloigna en dévisageant le nouveau venu d'un air ouvertement curieux.

**-Vous avez une enquête ici, à Los Angeles ? **demanda Tony d'un ton neutre en détournant le regard.

**-Non. **

**-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**-Je suis venu pour te voir.**

**-Bien. Tu m'as vu, c'est bon, tu peux rentrer à Washington maintenant. **

**-On doit parler, Tony **insista Gibbs.

**-Tu ne me feras pas revenir, Gibbs, pas cette fois-ci. C'est fini, tu ne fais plus partie de ma vie. Je me suis construit un autre avenir ici et je ne veux plus regarder en arrière.**

**-Je ne te demande pas de revenir. Je veux juste qu'on parle ensemble.**

**-Pfff, qu'on parle ensemble ? La bonne blague ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu trop tard pour ça ? **

**-Il n'est jamais trop tard.**

**-Tu crois ça ? Quand j'ai voulu parler avec toi, et j'ai essayé de le faire de nombreuse fois si tu te souviens bien, tu n'as jamais voulu entendre ce que j'avais à te dire. Et puis de toute façon, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de parler. J'ai du boulot par dessus la tête **ajouta-t-il, mettant fin à la conversation.

L'homme, sûrement un coéquipier de Tony, revint avec trois cafés. Il en tendit d'abord un à Tony, puis un autre à l'ancien marine.

**-Merci.**

**-Martin, je te présente Gibbs, mon ancien patron au NCIS. Gibbs, voici Martin, mon coéquipier.**

Les deux hommes se serrèrent poliment la main. Puis, Gibbs jeta discrètement un coup d'œil sur le plan d'un bâtiment qui était étalé sur le bureau.

**-Salut, Tony ! Salut Martin ! Déjà là ?**

**-On n'est pas rentrés **fit savoir le dénommé Martin.** On a bossé toute la nuit pour mettre en place les derniers détails. **

**-J'aurai pu rester aussi, Tony, si tu me l'avais demandé…**

**-Tu avais besoin de rentrer chez toi et ta femme avait besoin de toi. Elle va bien d'ailleurs ? **

**-Ouais, comme une femme enceinte : avec ses sautes d'humeur et ses hormones chatouilleuses. Elle pleure en regardant la petite maison dans la prairie et une autre de ses séries pour bonnes femmes. En plus, elle ne dort pratiquement pas. Le bébé bouge énormément la nuit et Elliot se réveille plusieurs fois, il est gêné par ses dents qui sortent. **

**-Quelle idée aussi d'avoir fait deux bébés coup sur coup !**

**-Martin, laisse-le tranquille ! **le rabroua amicalement Tony avant de ramener son attention sur son autre collègue.** Et toi, tu dors au moins ? Parce que, si tu es trop crevé, je préfère que tu ne sois pas de la partie. J'ai besoin de gars en pleine forme sur ce coup-là. On risque gros. On ne va pas se frotter à des débutants. **

**-Ouais, quatre heures par nuit. **

**-Ce n'est pas suffisant **répliqua Tony.** Je vais te retirer du groupe.**

**-Non, c'est bon ! Je t'assure que ça ira. **

**-Alors ce soir, tu ne dors pas chez toi. Je veux que tu sois d'attaque pour demain. Donc, soit tu viens dormir à la maison, soit tu dors à l'hôtel. **

**-Ok, j'irai dormir à l'hôtel **répondit l'homme de mauvaise grâce.

Gibbs ne perdit pas une miette de la conversation entre les trois hommes comprenant très bien qu'ils étaient sur un très gros coup, qui risquait sûrement de mettre en danger la vie des personnes qui y participaient.

Tony bailla et s'éloigna du bureau, sans plus prêter attention à Gibbs. Ce dernier le suivit d'un pas décidé. L'italien, son gobelet de café à la main, était parti se réfugier sur le balcon. Quand il le rejoignit, Gibbs fut surpris de le voir fumer.

**-Depuis quand fumes-tu ? **ne put-il s'empêcher de lui demander.

**-En quoi ça te regarde ? **répliqua le jeune homme d'une voix brusque.

Tony avala une gorgée de son café entre deux bouffées de clope. Gibbs se passa la main sur le visage et soupira. Les sujets personnels ayant l'air d'être sensibles, il repassa sur un sujet plus neutre afin d'entretenir la conversation.

**-Tu es responsable de l'enquête ?**

**-Je suis responsable d'une équipe et oui, je suis aussi responsable de cette enquête. Mais ça, ça ne te regarde pas **continua Tony décidément peu décidé à se montrer loquace.

À ce moment-là, Martin rejoignit les deux hommes à l'extérieur..

**-Tony, le grand chef veut te voir. **

**-J'arrive tout de suite. **

**-Tony, quand est-ce qu'on pourra se parler ? **

**-J'ai vraiment pas de temps pour ça et je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de discuter avec toi.**

**-Je ne te lâcherai pas tant que nous n'aurons pas eu cette discussion **dit Gibbs avec son air le plus têtu.

Tony soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index.

**-Très bien **abdiqua-t-il.** Peut-être ce soir ou demain, tout dépend jusqu'à quand tu es là.**

**-Je n'ai pas encore mon billet de retour mais je dois être rentré pour lundi. **

Tony écrasa sa clope dans le cendrier.

**-Repasse ce soir vers 18 heures alors. Plus vite on parlera, plus vite tu repartiras. **

Tony retourna à l'intérieur et alla directement au bureau de son supérieur. Martin en profita pour prendre sa place sur le balcon et observa attentivement l'ex marine. Il sortit une clope de son paquet et le tendit ensuite à Gibbs.

**-Je ne fume pas. **

L'homme alluma sa cigarette, tira dessus et expira la fumée en fermant les yeux.

**-Il ne faut pas lui en tenir rigueur.**

**-Pardon ?**

**-Son comportement avec vous, ne lui en tenez pas rigueur. Il a eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre de votre histoire. **

**-Vous êtes au courant ?**

**-Oui. Tony et moi, nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps. On a fait équipe ensemble pour la première fois quand on était à Pittsburg. **

**-Et il vous a dit qu'il…**

**-Qu'il était bi ? Oui, j'ai eu rapidement des doutes. Puis, un soir, on s'est croisés dans une boite sur Liberty Avenue, un quartier gay de Pittsburg.**

Comprenant aussitôt ce que cette dernière remarque sous-entendait, Gibbs ne put résister à l'envie de lui demander.

**-Lui et vous, vous avez été amants ?**

**-Oui. On s'est séparés d'un commun accord mais on est restés amis par la suite.**

Gibbs digéra l'information en silence. Un gars fit alors signe à Martin de venir le rejoindre et ce dernier prit congé.

**-Je vais devoir y aller, on m'attend. Mais venez donc manger avec nous à la maison ce soir, comme ça, vous serez sûr de pouvoir lui parler. **

Il sortit une carte de visite de sa poche et griffonna une adresse et un plan sur le verso avant de la tendre à Gibbs.

**-Je me chargerai de le mettre au courant. Venez pour 18 heures 30.**

Gibbs regarda la carte et y lut le nom du jeune homme : M. Flanigan.

**-M. Flanigan ?**

**-Appelez-moi Martin, je vous en prie.. **

**-Bien, Martin alors, pourquoi faites-vous ça ? **demanda Gibbs d'un ton curieux.

**-Pour qu'il puisse enfin tirer un trait définitif sur votre histoire et ne plus en souffrir. **

Martin tira une dernière bouffée sur sa clope avant de l'écraser.

**-Au fait, j'ai vu que vous aviez un sac de voyage en arrivant. Est-ce que cela signifie que vous n'avez pas encore pris une chambre d'hôtel ?**

**-Non, pas encore. Je comptais m'occuper de ça après avoir parlé avec Tony. **

**-Alors ne prenez pas d'hôtel pour le moment. Si vous voulez, je peux vous proposer une chambre d'amis.**

**-Je ne sais pas.**

**-Allez, dites oui, ce sera plus facile pour vous de parler avec Tony. Je sais qu'il peut parfois être très borné. **

**-Je verrai.**

**-Comme vous voulez, **dit-il sans insister davantage.

Il jeta un dernier regard en direction de Gibbs et alla voir l'homme qui venait de l'appeler.

Gibbs soupira, il ne savait trop quoi penser de ce Martin. Il était évident que les deux hommes partageaient le même logement et qu'ils avaient été intimes, Martin lui avait affirmé ce fait. Mais est-ce que Tony et lui avaient toujours une histoire ensemble ? Ou étaient t-ils simplement colocataires et amis ?

Il regarda de loin l'homme, plongé dans une discussion animée, mettre son arme dans son holster. Tony refit son apparition à ce moment-là avec une jeune femme souriante. Ils prirent également leurs armes et Tony sembla donner quelques ordres à la femme et aux deux autres hommes. Puis Tony se retourna vers lui, l'observa un instant avant de suivre ses hommes qui avaient déjà quitté la pièce.

Gibbs se décida alors à son tour de quitter le bâtiment, espérant que tout irait bien.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, merci pour vos commentaires, contente que cette fic vous plaise, oui Gibbs est légèrement égoïste mais attendez . **

**Chapitre 3 **

**18 h 20 - Appartement de Tony et Martin. **

Le taxi de Gibbs s'arrêta devant le bâtiment abritant le logement de Tony. Il paya la course et son taxi s'éloigna, rapidement happé par le flot de la circulation. Il resta un moment dans la rue à observer l'immeuble devant lui. Il semblait assez ancien mais de très bon standing et bien entretenu.

Il s'avança jusqu'au porche de l'entrée et déchiffra les noms des résidents jusqu'à ce que ses yeux tombent sur l'étiquette DiNozzo/Flanigan 5B. Il appuya sur la sonnette correspondante et patienta. Quelques instants plus tard, la voix de Martin s'éleva du haut-parleur pour lui annoncer de monter, lui indiquant qu'ils se trouvaient au dernier étage. Gibbs poussa la porte au son du bip d'ouverture et pénétra dans un hall en marbre.

Il le traversa d'un pas rapide et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur pour enfoncer le bouton d'appel. Les portes coulissèrent aussitôt et il pénétra à l'intérieur de la cabine avant de sélectionner le bouton menant au 5ème étage. L'ascension fut rapide et bientôt, Gibbs se retrouva face à une solide porte en bois contre laquelle il frappa deux coups brefs. Le battant s'ouvrit immédiatement et il fut accueilli par un Martin souriant. Ce dernier portait seulement un jean moulant. Il était torse-nu avec une serviette posée sur l'épaule et ses cheveux étaient encore légèrement mouillés. De toute évidence, il sortait tout juste de la douche

**-Entrez, je vous en prie.**

Gibbs pénétra dans l'appartement sans rien dire et laissa tomber le sac de sport qu'il portait sur l'épaule sur le sol de l'entrée.

**-Tony n'est pas encore arrivé mais il ne devrait pas tarder **l'informa le jeune homme.

**-Bien **se contenta-t-il de lui répondre.

**-Faites comme chez vous, je vais finir de m'habiller. **

L'homme monta les marches qui menaient à l'étage deux à deux.

Une fois seul, Gibbs regarda autour de lui avec curiosité. C'était donc là le nouvel univers de Tony… Malgré l'heure tardive de la journée, l'appartement était baigné de lumière qui pénétrait par d'immenses baies vitrées. Les murs en briques rouges et les poutres anciennes apparentes donnaient beaucoup de cachet à l'intérieur. Au premier niveau du duplex, il y avait une cuisine moderne et entièrement équipée s'ouvrant sur une salle à manger et sur un salon spacieux, le tout aménagé avec beaucoup de goût. Le grand écran plasma avec home cinéma et les étagères croulant sous une impressionnante collection de DVD étaient sans aucun doute la propriété de Tony. Un piano quart de queue installé dans un coin de la pièce complétait l'ensemble. Dans l'entrée se trouvait un large escalier menant au deuxième niveau où devaient certainement se trouver les chambres.

Gibbs s'avança dans la pièce et vint se placer devant la baie vitrée. Celle-ci donnait sur une belle et très spacieuse terrasse en bois parfaitement privatisée. Une petite piscine et un jacuzzi en occupaient la plus grande partie. De grosses jarres en terre cuite émaillée contenant plantes et fleurs étaient harmonieusement disposées. Un salon de jardin en tek finissait de meubler l'espace.

**-Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous **dit soudain une voix dans son dos.

Gibbs se retourna, surpris. Il n'avait pas entendu son hôte revenir. Il prit place sur l'un des trois fauteuils en cuir blanc.

**-Je vous sers quelque chose à boire ? Café, bière, quelque chose de plus fort ?**

**-Un café sera parfait. **

Martin passa derrière le comptoir de la cuisine et alluma le percolateur pour préparer un café à Gibbs. Puis, il ouvrit le frigo et en sortit une bière pour lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, il versa le café fumant dans une tasse et la tendit à Gibbs.

**-Tenez. **

**-Merci. **

Gibbs huma son breuvage avec délice avant de porter la tasse à ses lèvres. Il fut enivré par son arôme bien corsé.

**-Il est très bon.**

**-Importé directement d'Italie, c'est le meilleur **commenta Martin.

À cet instant, ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et le rire de deux hommes parvint à leurs oreilles. Tony apparut bientôt, accompagné d'un type légèrement plus petit que lui et affichant un large sourire.

**-Hé ! Comment va notre jeune marié ? **demanda Martin en se levant pour saluer le nouvel arrivant.

**-Très bien, merci.**

**-Et Mme McFLy ?**

**-Lisa va très bien. **

Tony remarqua à ce moment là la présence de Gibbs et se chargea de faire les présentations.

**-John, je te présente Gibbs, mon ancien patron. Gibbs, John un collègue. **

Les deux hommes se saluèrent et échangèrent une poignée de main, puis Martin reprit.

**-Tu es venu chercher boule de neige ?**

**-Oui, il manque beaucoup à Lisa. **

John récupéra son chat qui était arrivé en courant quand il avait entendu la voix de son maître pour venir se frotter contre ses jambes. Il remercia chaleureusement Tony et Martin de s'en être occupé avant de prendre congé, laissant les trois hommes seuls.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence légèrement pesant rapidement brisé par Gibbs.

**-Où sont les toilettes ? **demanda-t-il

**-En haut deuxième porte à gauche de l'escalier **répondit aussitôt Martin.

Gibbs s'éclipsa, laissant ses deux hôtes en tête à tête.

Tony ouvrit le frigo et se sortit également une bière. Martin s'approcha de lui et s'appuya contre le comptoir..

**-Alors? Que te voulait Donovan ? **

**-Rien de spécial, il voulait juste savoir où on en était dans nos préparatifs. Dis-moi, c'est quoi ce sac de sport posé au milieu de l'entrée ?**

**-Oh ! ça… **répondit Martin, légèrement mal á l'aise.** Euh… c'est le sac de ton ex… je lui ai proposé de rester là pour cette nuit.**

**-Quoi ! **s'exclama Tony en le fusillant du regard.** Non mais ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?! Tu crois qu'un dîner ne suffisait pas ? Il a fallu que tu l'invites **_**aussi **_**à dormir ?**

**-Écoute, Tony, tu as besoin de tirer un trait définitif sur toute cette histoire. Et le seul moyen de le faire est de te confronter à ton passé, une bonne fois pour toutes.**

Martin s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça tendrement par derrière.

**-Pour toi, pour nous. **

Il déposa un léger baiser dans le cou de l'italien qui se retourna pour capturer ses lèvres avec passion.

**-T'as peut-être raison **soupira Tony quand il s'écarta enfin, posant son front contre celui de son amant.** Tiens, au fait, j'ai les billets pour Toronto** ajouta-t-il en sortant une liasse de papiers de sa poche intérieure.

**-Super ! **s'enthousiasma Martin en s'en emparant avec un sourire éclatant.

Ils échangèrent un autre baiser enflammé avant d'arrêter pour reprendre l'air dont il avait besoin.

**-Je vais préparer le repas **dit finalement Martin en quittant à regret l'étreinte de Tony.

**-Ok** répondit ce dernier en lui volant un dernier bisou avant de le laisser partir**. Pendant ce temps, je vais aller me prendre une douche. Je parlerai avec Gibbs après le repas. **

Tony prit le sac de l'ex marine au passage et le monta avec lui à l'étage. Arrivé sur le palier, il tomba nez à nez avec Gibbs qui sortait tout juste des toilettes. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à s'observer dans un silence tendu. Un flot d'émotions déferla entre eux mais Tony fut le premier à se reprendre et à se composer une mine impassible.

**-La chambre d'amis est par ici **dit-il d'une voix neutre en lui indiquant une porte au bout du couloir d'un geste de la main.

**-Merci. C'est un chouette appartement. **

**-Oui, il est très agréable à vivre. Tu as une salle de bains juste là, si tu veux prendre une douche avant le repas ** ajouta Tony en ouvrant une porte.

**-Oui, ça ne me fera pas de mal, **répondit Gibbs en regardant vite fait dans la pièce**. **

**« **_Bon sang ! Comment en est-on arrivé à échanger des platitudes pareilles !! » _

La salle de bains était petite mais propre et fonctionnelle. Il ne vit aucune serviette, ni aucun produit de toilette posé à côté du lavabo, signe qu'elle n'était pas la salle d'eau principale et qu'elle était carrément inutilisée.

**-Tony ?**

**-Oui ? **

**-Tu m'as manqué.**

**-Le repas sera bientôt prêt **répondit ce dernier d'un ton guindé avant defaire demi-tour et entrer dans une des autres pièces de l'étage, sans relever ce dernier commentaire.

_« Ça ne va pas être facile »__pensa Gibbs intérieurement_.

Il entra dans la chambre que Tony lui avait indiquée et posa son sac sur le lit. Il l'ouvrit rapidement pour prendre des affaires de rechange propres et se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

Il posa sa main sur la poignée et s'apprêtait à entrer dans la petite pièce mais sa curiosité l'emporta. Au lieu de ça, il avança silencieusement dans le couloir vers la porte qu'avait franchie Tony quelques minutes plus tôt. Celle-ci était entrouverte et il passa la tête par l'embrasure. Il découvrit une chambre aménagée avec beaucoup de goût. En bon enquêteur, il remarqua immédiatement que les deux tables de chevet étaient occupées

_Tony et Martin étaient-ils en couples ? _

Il avait de plus en plus de doutes quand au lien qui unissait réellement les deux hommes. Tony et Martin étaient-ils redevenus amants ? Tous les faits semblaient le prouver même s'il souhaitait désespérément se tromper.

Il entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bains adjacente à la chambre. Tony était en train de se prendre sa douche. Il aurait aimé le rejoindre, comme au bon vieux temps, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas se le permettre, il avait apparemment perdu ce droit le jour où Tony était parti et il doutait fortement que cette initiative soit du goût de l'italien.

_« Tu n'es qu'un vieil idiot ! Tu avais cet homme et tu as tout gâché à cause de ton égoïsme. À tout vouloir, tu as tout perdu. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi s'il ne veut plus de toi aujourd'hui ! »_lui souffla la petite voix désagréable de sa conscience.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour de la pièce et en ressortit sans faire de bruit. Il décida de poursuivre son exploration de l'appartement et se dirigea vers la dernière pièce de l'étage. Ce qu'il y découvrit en ouvrant la porte le laissa bouche-bée. C'était encore une autre chambre avec un lit deux places mais le plus surprenant était la robe, le lit à barreau et la table à langer qui occupaient une partie de la pièce.

_« Un lit d'enfant ? Je me demande bien pourquoi… Peut-être que ce Martin est papa, donc il ne serait pas avec Tony en fin de compte ? » _

Une nouvelle lueur d'espoir le submergea_. _Se pourrait-il qu'il ait finalement une petite chance d'obtenir le pardon et de reconquérir le cœur de Tony ? Légèrement rasséréné par cette perspective, il referma la porte et prit enfin la direction de la salle de bains indiquée plus tôt par Tony. Quinze minutes plus tard, il était de retour au rez-de-chaussée, vêtu de propre. Martin était occupé à dresser la table et il ne l'entendit pas venir. Il en profita pour observer en silence son éventuel rival.

À première vue, L'homme devait être proche de la quarantaine, le même âge que Tony. Il avait des cheveux bruns coupés très courts, des yeux marrons, un corps athlétique et bronzé. En bref, c'était un homme plein de charme qui devait en faire baver plus d'une… et même d'un.

Des pas derrière lui le firent se retourner sur Tony qui avait enfilé un bas de survêt et un tee-shirt moulant dans les tons de vert qui mettait en valeur son torse musclé et ses yeux clairs. Avec la légère barbe qui ombrait ses joues, il était absolument renversant et Gibbs sentit les battements de son cœur s'emballer à sa vue.

Martin avaient également entendu le bruit fait par le dernier arrivant et il se retourna vers eux en souriant.

**Parfait, vous êtes là ! Le repas est prêt. **


	5. mise au point

**Chapitre 4 **

**Sur la terrasse**

Après le dîner, Gibbs et Tony allèrent s'installer à l'écart sur la terrasse pendant que Martin s'occupait de débarrasser et de faire la vaisselle. Tony s'alluma une cigarette pendant que Gibbs sirotait un café. Ils restèrent un bon moment silencieux et songeurs avant que Tony se décide enfin à prendre la parole.

**-Tu es venu pour me parler, alors vas-y, je t'écoute. **

**-Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer à vrai dire.**

Nerveux, Gibbs posa sa tasse et se leva. Il se mit à faire les cent pas dans l'espace réduit. Pas du tout habitué à un tel comportement de sa part, Tony le regarda un peu perplexe. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans des états pareils ?

**-Je te dois tout d'abord des excuses même si ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'en faire et encore moins aussi tardivement. **

**-C'est sûr que ce n'est pas dans ton caractère. Et des excuses pour quoi au juste ?**

**-Je n'aurais jamais dû t'imposer une vie à trois pour satisfaire mon égoïsme alors que tu n'en avais pas du tout envie **déclara enfin Gibbs si doucement que l'italien eut du mal à l'entendre, et surtout à y croire.

**-C'est un peu tard pour te réveiller ! Il y a plus d'un an que je suis parti et tu débarques maintenant, la bouche en cœur, pour des excuses ? J'ai accepté cette situation par amour pour toi, parce que je voulais que tu sois heureux et que je ne voulais surtout pas te perdre. Mais ça me crevait le cœur de te voir faire l'amour avec elle et revenir ensuite vers moi comme si tout ça était normal et naturel. J'étais horriblement malheureux mais j'espérais toujours que tu finirais par prendre une décision et qu'au bout du compte, tu me reviendrais. Je t'ai demandé un nombre incalculable de fois de faire un choix parce que je n'en pouvais plus… mais tu as toujours refusé. Quand je craquais et que je voulais partir, tu m'as à chaque fois supplié de rester en me promettant de réfléchir à la question mais tu m'as menti et ça repartait comme avant. Mais malgré tout ça, je restais parce que j'avais toujours l'espoir qu'un jour, je te récupérerais. Mais… **

La voix de Tony se brisa et il retint avec peine un sanglot.

**-Mais quand Jen a annoncé qu'elle attendait un enfant de toi… ce jour-là, j'ai compris que j'avais perdu.**

Tony releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de son ancien amant avant de reprendre.

-**C'est pour ça que j'ai préféré partir très loin. Pour avoir la chance de me reconstruire une nouvelle vie dont tu ne ferais plus partie. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi, Gibbs. Va-t-en et laisse-moi être heureux. J'ai assez souffert à cause de toi.**

**-Je t'en prie, Tony ! Je sais que j'aurais dû faire un choix mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'étais déchiré entre mon amour pour vous deux. Je t'aimais comme je l'aimais, elle aussi. Je ne voulais perdre aucun de vous, je l'admets volontiers. Je... **

**-Tu n'es qu'un beau salaud, Gibbs ! **se mit à hurler Tony, soudain furieux.** Encore une fois, il faut que tu ramènes tout à toi et à ce que **_**toi **_**tu voulais ! Tu nous voulais tous les deux et tu ne voulais pas être obligé de choisir comme je te le demandais, alors tu as préféré que je sois malheureux ! Au final, Tu m'as brisé le cœur pas une seule fois mais deux ! Je t'ai perdu toi, mais tu m'as aussi obligé à quitter une place que j'aimais, dans laquelle je m'étais investi. Et surtout, j'ai perdu la famille que j'avais réussi à me composer avec l'équipe, et qui m'aimait. Tu as ruiné tout ce qui faisait ma vie et mon bonheur parce que tu n'es qu'un sale bâtard égoïste ! **

Énervé, Tony s'était mis à hausser le ton, alertant immédiatement Martin qui se pointa dans le salon et s'avança jusqu'à la porte fenêtre.

**-Tony, tout va bien ?** demanda le flic, visiblement surpris par les éclats de voix.

**-Oui, merci, Martin. Ça va aller, tu peux nous laisser.**

Martin hésita quelques secondes, son regard passant de Gibbs à Tony, puis il se décida enfin à faire demi-tour mais resta à portée d'oreille.

Gibbs reprit sa tasse de café et Tony une cigarette qu'il alluma d'une main légèrement tremblante. Il tira plusieurs taffes avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix parfaitement neutre.

**-Dis-moi, Gibbs, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris autant de temps pour te décider à venir ? Le môme a six mois maintenant, et il y a quatre mois que tu sais que tu n'es pas son père… alors pourquoi maintenant ?**

À ces mots, Gibbs releva vivement la tête et regarda le jeune homme d'un air abasourdi

**-Comment es-tu au courant de ça ?**

**-J'ai gardé des contacts, figure-toi. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne voulais plus te voir, ni te parler que j'allais abandonner sans nouvelles ceux qui me tenaient encore à cœur à Washington.**

**-Abby ! C'est elle, n'est-ce pas ? Évidemment que c'est elle ! Et quand te l'a-t-elle annoncé exactement ?**

**-Aussitôt qu'elle l'a su. Elle pensait, à tort, que ça changerait quelque chose. Mais c'était déjà trop tard, j'avais déjà tourné la page. J'avais fait des choix moi aussi, j'avais une nouvelle vie et j'avais surtout suffisamment souffert pour ne pas être tenté de replonger.**

**-Un nouvel amour** tenta Gibbs pour tenter de confirmer ou infirmer ses soupçons concernant Martin.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, Jethro ? Que j'allais t'attendre toute ma vie en me morfondant et en espérant que tu reveuilles bien de moi un jour ? Pour moi, tu étais devenu inaccessible. Je me devais de passer à autre chose dans mon propre intérêt, pour ne plus être malheureux.**

**-Et quel meilleur moyen que de fréquenter à nouveau un ancien amour pour y arriver! **ricana Gibbs d'une voix amère.

**-Je vois que Martin t'a mis au parfum. **

**-Effectivement.**

**-Et ça te gêne que je sois capable d'aimer un autre homme que toi ?**

**-Non, mais ça fait mal.**

Tony secoua la tête d'un air ironique et tira à nouveau sur sa clope.

**-Ça te va bien de dire ça… mais au moins, maintenant tu peux imaginer ce que je pouvais ressentir quand je te voyais avec Jen. **

**-Tony, je t'aime toujours.**

**-Et tu crois que je vais te sauter dans les bras et revenir dans ton lit pour autant, comme si rien ne s'était passé ? C'est trop tard Gibbs. Nous deux, c'est fini. Tu m'as fait trop de mal pour que je puisse te pardonner. On peut essayer de rester amis si tu veux, mais c'est tout ce que je peux te proposer. Tu vois, je pensais encore avoir des sentiments amoureux pour toi, mais te voir ici m'a ouvert les yeux : je ne t'aime plus, Jethro, c'est fini. J'aime Martin et je vais faire ma vie avec lui, il me rend heureux. D'ailleurs, si tu veux tout savoir, nous nous marions dans deux mois. **

La nouvelle lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac et il eut l'impression que son cœur se brisait, mais il se reprit rapidement. C'était de sa faute s'il en était là aujourd'hui et Tony avait assez souffert à cause de lui, de son insensibilité et de son égoïsme. Il avait raison, il méritait amplement d'être heureux et de connaître le bonheur avec quelqu'un qui l'aimait et qu'il aimait…même si ce n'était malheureusement pas lui. Il avait laissé passer sa chance, tant pis pour lui. Aujourd'hui était le moment d'être magnanime et de faire passer, pour une fois, le bonheur de Tony en premier.

**-Alors je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, tu le mérites. Martin a vraiment l'air d'un type bien **lui dit-il d'un ton sincère pour lui faire comprendre qu'il respectait son choix et qu'il n'essaierait plus de s'interposer entre eux.

**-C'est un type très bien. Je suis heureux avec lui. **

**-Alors, c'est parfait. Ton bonheur est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Et Abby, elle est au courant?**

**-Oui, bien sûr ! Elle a même accepté d'être mon témoin. Je dois en conclure qu'elle ne t'a vraiment rien dit, même si elle ne t'a pas dissuadé de venir.**

**-Je n'ai dit à personne que je venais te voir, elle ne sait pas que je suis là. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5 **

**1 heure du matin**

Il se réveilla pris par une envie pressante. Sans bruit, il gagna les toilettes et vit en passant que la lumière était allumée au rez-de-chaussée. Le palier de l'étage s'ouvrant sur le séjour, il aperçut Tony assis sur le canapé et penché au dessus d'un document. Il tenait, une fois encore, une clope à la main. Il avait décidément pris une très mauvaise habitude au cours de l'année qui s'était écoulée. Soudain, Martin apparut dans la pièce et vint se placer derrière l'italien pour l'enlacer.

**-Il est tard, on devrait aller se coucher. **

Il l'embrassa dans le cou, tout en lui prodiguant un massage sur ses épaules aux muscles contractés.

Gibbs ne put retenir un éclair de jalousie devant cette vision. Bien qu'il ait compris que tout était fini entre Tony et lui, voir les mains de Martin caresser l'homme qu'il aimait toujours comme un fou lui faisait un mal de chien. Mais malgré ça, il ne put s'empêcher de rester camouflé dans l'ombre pour les épier.

**-Tu es tout tendu. **

**-On le serait à moins ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de l'inviter à dormir ici ? Tu voulais me tester, c'est ça ? **

**-J'avoue que j'avais besoin de savoir si cette histoire était réellement finie pour toi. **

**-Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? **demanda Tony d'un ton accusateur

**-Si, excuse-moi, mais je sais que tu l'aimais vraiment beaucoup et je voulais juste être sûr que tu n'éprouvais plus rien pour lui avant de…. enfin… tu sais. En fait, je pense que j'avais besoin d'être rassuré plus que toi. **

**-Martin, fais-moi confiance **dit Tony en tournant la tête pour pouvoir regarder son amant droit dans les yeux.** Je t'aime sincèrement et de tout mon cœur, sinon je ne serais pas prêt à me marier avec toi. **

Martin lui sourit, l'air soulagé et continua son massage. Ses mains se déplacèrent légèrement et vinrent se glisser sur le torse de son amant.

**-Arrête Martin, j'ai besoin de revoir ça **lui dit l'italien tout en lui donnant une petite tape sur les mains pour qu'il les retire

**-Tu connais ce dossier par cœur, tout se passera bien **affirma Martin tout en continuant à le caresser

**-Je sais mais je veux être sûr de n'avoir rien oublié.**

Martin fit le tour du canapé et tendit les mains à son amant.

**-Allez viens, on va se coucher. Tu l'as dit toi-même tout à l'heure : on doit tous être en forme pour cette mission alors il faut aller dormir. Allez, zou, au lit, patron !**

Tony finit par rendre devant l'insistance de son compagnon. Il se leva et enlaça tendrement Martin pour l'attirer contre lui.

**-Je lui ai dit qu'on aller se marier.**

**-Et ?**

**-Il nous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur. **

**-Tu comptes l'inviter ? **

**-Non, je ne pense pas que ce serait une bonne idée. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait toujours et…**

Tout en discutant, les deux amants se dirigèrent vers les escaliers et Gibbs s'engouffra rapidement dans sa chambre sans faire de bruit.

Il les entendit refermer leur porte derrière eux et réalisa soudain qu'il n'était pas allé aux toilettes et qu'il avait toujours aussi mal au ventre. Il attendit cinq bonnes minutes avant de se glisser silencieusement hors de la pièce pour aller se soulager. Quand il revint des toilettes, il s'allongea sur son lit dans le noir et repensa à ce qu'il avait vécu avec Tony avant le retour de Jen dans sa vie.

Cela avait été trois années exceptionnelles de bonheur et de bien-être. Pour tout dire, c'était la première fois qu'il était de nouveau heureux depuis la mort de Shannon et de Kelly. Tout avait commencé après le départ de Viv. Ça faisait un an que Tony était dans l'équipe et les deux hommes, à présent uniques équipiers, avaient décidé d'aller prendre un verre au Blue Lagon après une enquête épuisante. Une fillette de cinq ans, fille d'un officier de la Navy, avait disparu. Ils avaient réussi à la retrouver au bout de 54 heures fatiguée, sale et déshydratée, mais fort heureusement saine et sauve.

_**Flash back**_

**-Patron ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Je peux te parler en tout sincérité ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Mais promets-moi quelque chose avant.**

**-DiNozzo !**

**-Patron, j'ai juste besoin d'être sûr que tu ne t'énerveras pas et que tu ne me frapperas pas.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire de si important pour que j'ai envie de te frapper ?**

**-Quelque chose que je ne peux plus taire maintenant qu'on n'est plus que tous les deux.**

**-Bon, je promets de ne pas m'énerver et de ne pas te taper… si tu me dis immédiatement ce que tu as à dire. Crache le morceau !**

**-Et je te promets de démissionner si tu ne veux plus entendre parler de moi.**

**-DiNozzo ! **dit Gibbs à bout de patience en lui collant une claque derrière le crâne**.**

**-Je suis attiré par toi et tu me plais beaucoup** débita alors Tony d'une traite, le regard baissé sur la pointe de ses chaussures.

Une fois sa bombe lâchée, il ferma les yeux et attendit le coup de poing qui allait forcément finir par tomber, malgré la promesse de Gibbs de ne pas le frapper. Ce dernier, la bouteille de bière aux lèvres, resta littéralement pétrifié devant cet aveu.

Devant le manque de réaction de son patron, Tony finit par relever la tête pour lui jeter un coup d'œil nerveux, cherchant à déchiffrer ce qu'il pensait. Gibbs reposa lentement sa bouteille sur la table toujours trop troublé par la révélation de son subordonné pour réagir. Tony eut un petit sourire triste et se leva.

**-C'est bon, ça va, j'ai compris. T'en fais pas, je m'y attendais de toute façon. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'avouer mes sentiments pour toi mais je n'arrivais plus à faire semblant. Tu auras ma lettre de démission sur ton bureau demain matin à la première heure. J'ai réellement aimé travailler pendant cette année avec toi. **

Gibbs n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que Tony était déjà sorti du bar. Retrouvant soudain l'usage de ses jambes, il se pressa à sa suite. Quand il fut dans la rue, il vit que l'italien était déjà parvenu à sa voiture et s'apprêtait à en ouvrir la portière. Il courut vers lui et posa sa main sur la sienne pour suspendre son geste.

**-Tony, attends !**

**-Non, c'est bon, Gibbs, on s'est tout dit ! Laisse-moi partir. **

Gibbs le bouscula légèrement.

**-Eh ! J'ai écouté ce que tu avais à me dire, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de me rendre la pareille ! T'as compris, DiNozzo ?**

Tony s'obstina à éviter son regard mais fit un petit hochement de tête pour lui indiquer qu'il avait pigé et qu'il était prêt à écouter ce que son patron avait à lui dire.

**-Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à une telle déclaration de ta part… mais je refuse ta démission **dit-il d'un ton catégorique.

Gibbs avait le regard rivé sur l'italien qui lui regardait toujours obstinément le trottoir. Il soupira légèrement et reprit d'une voix radoucie.

**-Suis-moi. Ici n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour discuter de ça. Et en plus, j'ai faim.**

Tony releva timidement la tête et osa enfin affronter le regard de l'ex-marine. Il fut surpris de découvrir qu'il n'avait pas l'air en colère du tout par le fait que son équipier venait de lui faire une déclaration d'amour. Au contraire, il crut déceler une petite lueur chaleureuse qui brillait au fond de ses yeux. Et si... ? Intrigué, il le suivit sans rien dire jusqu'à un petit restaurant situé un peu plus loin au bas de la rue.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde à cette heure-ci et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement installés à une petite table à l'écart pour leur permettre de parler tranquillement. Un serveur leur apporta un menu à chacun et les laissa choisir.

**-Tu devrais goûter leur salade paysanne, elle est vraiment excellente **le conseilla Gibbs sans même jeter un coup d'œil au menu, mais gardant plutôt son regard fixé sur le jeune homme.

**-Tu viens souvent ici ? **demanda Tony d'un ton curieux.

**-Parfois. Suffisamment pour t'assurer que leur salade paysanne vaut le détour **répondit Gibbs, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Le serveur réapparut à leur table et ils lui commandèrent tous les deux le même plat. En attendant d'être servis, Gibbs décida d'entamer la conversation et il s'y prit de la manière la plus directe qui soit.

**-Depuis quand aimes-tu les hommes ?**

**-Depuis toujours, je pense **répondit honnêtement Tony.** Mais c'est à l'adolescence que j'ai vraiment réalisé que j'étais attiré par les deux sexes. **

**-Tu as déjà eu des aventures avec des hommes ?**

**-Oui, quelques unes. Principalement lorsque j'étais à l'université.**

**-Et depuis quand as-tu ce genre de sentiments pour moi ?**

**-Depuis le premier jour **avoua Tony en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

**-Alors pourquoi n'avoir rien dit avant ?**

Tony laissa échapper un petit rire ironique et secoua la tête.

**-Voyons… laisse-moi réfléchir **dit-il en relevant une main pour pouvoir compter sur ses doigts. **Primo, tu étais encore marié avec ta troisième femme à l'époque. Deuzio, pour autant que je sache, tu es hétéro. Tertio, et ce n'est pas le moins important, tu es mon supérieur hiérarchique et je ne voulais pas me faire virer. Quatrièmement **continua-t-il en dépliant son annulaire avant de s'interrompre et de soupirer**, il y a encore plein d'autres raisons qui font que je n'ai rien dit mais ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance. **

**-Alors, pourquoi maintenant ?**

**-Je ne sais pas. Sûrement le départ de Vivian et de savoir qu'on n'allait plus bosser que tous les deux… ou peut-être le fait que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à ignorer ce que je ressens pour toi au point d'avoir du mal à me concentrer sur le boulot. Franchement je n'en sais rien mais il fallait juste que je te dise la vérité, pour me sentir libéré… **

Ils s'interrompirent le temps que le serveur leur apporte leurs plats et leur souhaite un bon appétit. Une fois qu'il se fut de nouveau éloigné, Gibbs reprit la conversation d'une voix basse et tranquille,

**-Et si maintenant, je te disais que, moi aussi, j'éprouve les mêmes sentiments envers toi, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? **

Tony le regarda complètement incrédule et manqua de lâcher la fourchette qu'il venait de lever pour la porter à sa bouche. Il se demandait où Gibbs voulait vraiment en venir et surtout, s'il n'était pas en train de se moquer de lui. Il le dévisagea attentivement, cherchant une lueur de moquerie au fond de ses yeux mais il ne vit que deux lacs bleus qui lui rendaient son regard avec sincérité.

**-Alors ? **le pressa l'ex marine après quelques instants de silence.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il répondit honnêtement mais avec une légère hésitation.

**-Et bien, je… euh… je crois que je t'embrasserais. **

**-Alors, ne te gêne pas. **

Tony secoua la tête, partagé entre l'incompréhension et une totale stupéfaction. Il se dit qu'il était en train de rêver et qu'il était passé dans une autre dimension. Son patron, à qui il venait de déclarer son amour, n'était pas en train de lui demander de l'embrasser au beau milieu d'un lieu public ! Non…ce n'était pas réel, c'était sûr. Il allait se pincer un bon coup et tout redeviendrait normal.

**-Je te demande pardon ? **demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

**-Je pense que tu m'as très bien compris, DiNozzo. Je viens de te dire que je suis aussi attiré par toi, alors, embrasse-moi, Tony. **

**-Là ici ? En public ?**

**-Oui, c'est bien ce que je viens de te demander. Et si c'est ça te gêne, jette donc un coup d'œil aux patrons derrière le comptoir et aussi à la plupart des clients présents dans la salle. **

Obéissant à l'ordre, Tony regarda réellement autour de lui pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient pénétré dans le restaurant. Il se rendit compte que les patrons étaient un couple d'homos. Même s'ils n'étaient pas en train de se bécoter derrière leur comptoir, il était flagrant qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il examina également les quelques tables qui les entouraient et il aperçut que quelques clients l'étaient eux aussi et se tenaient discrètement la main. Les imitant, Gibbs posa sa main sur celle de Tony qui était sur la table et la caressa doucement avec le pouce.

Frissonnant sous le contact de la peau chaude, Tony laissa son regard se perdre dans celui de l'autre homme. En voyant toutes les promesses qui se reflétaient dans les yeux clairs, toutes ses appréhensions s'envolèrent et il se pencha par-dessus la table étroite pour venir timidement poser ses lèvres sur celle de Gibbs. Le baiser était doux et délicat, presque maladroit. Gibbs décida alors de prendre le contrôle des opérations. Il plaça sa main sur la nuque du jeune homme pour l'attirer plus près, approfondit leur baiser, explorant sa bouche avec sa langue. Tony, toute timidité envolée, lui répondit avec enthousiasme et Gibbs put se rendre compte qu'il était vraiment très doué pour embrasser.

Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques minutes pour rependre leur souffle et se perdirent dans une contemplation mutuelle, oubliant complètement le monde qui les entourait.

**Wouah**…. ! murmura finalement Tony. **Si j'avais su, je me serais lancé bien avant.**

**-Tu crois, DiNozzo ?** répondit Gibbs avec un petit sourire affectueux.

_Fin du flash back _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6 **

Gibbs se retourna dans tous les sens toute la nuit, sans parvenir à fermer l'œil. À chaque fois qu'il se laissait aller à fermer les paupières, des images des moments qu'il avait passés avec Tony se mettaient à danser dans son esprit, ne faisant qu'accentuer sa solitude actuelle. En désespoir de cause, il finit par se lever sur les coups de cinq heures et demie du matin. Il se permit de descendre à la cuisine, histoire de se faire un café et fut surpris de trouver la lumière allumée au rez-de-chaussée.

Il parcourut rapidement la pièce mais ne vit personne. Son regard se posa finalement sur la baie vitrée donnant sur la terrasse qui était légèrement entrouverte. Il s'approcha à pas de loup et reconnut immédiatement la silhouette athlétique de Tony qui était en train de nager. Il regarda un long moment le corps musclé fendre l'eau avec puissance et souplesse…Ce corps qui lui manquait tellement depuis un an et qui lui était désormais définitivement inaccessible.

Et tout ça à cause de sa propre sottise, il ne pouvait en blâmer que lui-même. Si seulement il avait pris la bonne décision la première fois que Tony lui avait demandé de choisir entre lui et Jen… au lieu de lui demander de rester avec lui _et _Jen, en lui imposant une cohabitation dont il ne voulait pas – mais qu'il avait acceptée par amour pour lui. Ils n'en seraient pas là actuellement : lui vivant maintenant seul à Washington tandis que Tony était à Los Angeles et sur le point de se marier. Bon sang, quel gâchis !

Il se détourna pour aller se verser une tasse de café bien chaud et ressortit rejoindre Tony sur la terrasse. Il s'approcha silencieusement du rebord de la piscine et se décida à dévoiler sa présence.

**-L'eau n'est pas trop froide ?**

Tony arrêta aussitôt sa progression pour le regarder.

**-Non, elle est chauffée **répondit-il d'une voix réservée**. **

Tony se dirigea vers le bord et sortit souplement de l'eau. Le temps qu'il enfile un peignoir, Gibbs observa avec une admiration non dissimulée son corps puissant ruisselant de gouttelettes. Le jeune homme fit mine de ne pas remarquer l'examen insistant qu'il subissait et referma son peignoir avant d'en nouer solidement la ceinture.

**-Tu prends toujours des œufs brouillés au bacon le matin ? **demanda-t-il poliment sur le ton de la conversation.

**-Oui. **

Tony lui sourit.

**-Alors viens manger, je vais aller préparer ça. **

Il alla à la cuisine et sortit tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il cassa adroitement des œufs dans un saladier et les battit énergiquement avant de les verser dans une poêle .

**-Tu trouveras les assiettes dans ce placard et des couverts dans ce tiroir **indiqua-t-il à son invité tout en faisant sauter le bacon.

Ils retrouvèrent automatiquement leur complicité d'antan et se mirent à évoluer en parfaite synchronisation dans la petite cuisine. Gibbs dressa la table pour trois et en profita pour entamer la conversation.

**-Comment se passe ton travail ici ? **lui demanda-t-il, curieux d'en apprendre plus sur la nouvelle vie de son ancien partenaire.

**-Très bien. J'ai une équipe vraiment super et on a une très bonne ambiance. Bon, bien sûr, le boulot n'est pas facile tous les jours, tu sais ce que c'est, mais on fait face. **

**-Vous avez l'air d'être sur un gros coup en ce moment, je me trompe ?**

**-Non, c'est exact** dit-il tout en faisant glisser les œufs brouillés et le bacon dans les assiettes, mais sans lui en dire plus… façon très subtile de lui faire comprendre que cela ne le regardait pas.

**-Bonjour **ditMartin en pénétrant à son tour dans la cuisine.

Il serra amicalement la main de Gibbs avant de se pencher pour déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son futur époux, pour le plus grand déplaisir de l'ex marine qui se retint de ne pas grincer des dents. Ils s'installèrent tous les trois autour du petit comptoir et se mirent à manger avec appétit. La sonnerie stridente du téléphone vint interrompre la tranquillité de leur repas.

**-Je réponds** dit immédiatement Tony en se levant pour aller décrocher.

**-Allo**

**-...**

**-Hé ! Salut, comment vas-tu ? **

**-...**

**-Bien, nous aussi, merci.**

**-...**

**-Oui, il est juste à côté de moi.**

**-…**

**-Ok, je lui passe. Grosses bises à vous trois et à bientôt. On se verra au mariage.**

Il posa une main sur le combiné.

**-Martin, il y a une petite fille qui veut dire bonjour à son papa. **

Martin se leva avec hâte pour venir s'emparer du combiné et sortit de la pièce.

**-Martin est papa ? **demanda Gibbs quand ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau tous les deux.

Cela expliquait soudain la présence du petit lit dans la chambre du fond.

**-Oui, d'une petite Ella, **répondit Tony avec un sourire attendri laissant deviner qu'il devait être complètement dingue de la fillette.** Elle va avoir trois ans le mois prochain **dit-il tout en allumant une nouvelle fois une cigarette**. Sa mère est lesbienne et partage sa vie avec une autre femme. Elles vivent toutes les trois à Toronto. Elles connaissent Martin depuis des années, depuis le collège en fait, et quand elles ont voulu avoir un enfant … **

**-Elles lui ont demandé d'être le père **acheva Gibbs à sa place…

**-Tout à fait. **

Changeant complètement de sujet, Gibbs ne put s'empêcher de remarquer,

**-La cigarette ne t'est-elle pas déconseillée, vu l'état de tes poumons depuis l'y-pestis ? **

**-Y a pas besoin de ça pour qu'elle soit déconseillée **répondit sèchement Tony.

**-Tu fumes quand même un peu trop ces derniers temps** lâcha à ce moment Martin qui venait de revenir.

Il lui prit sa cigarette et tira une fois dessus avant de la lui rendre.

**-Ça va, c'est bon ! Vous avez décidé de vous liguer contre moi ou quoi ? **explosa Tony avantde quitter rageusement la pièce pour aller se réfugier sur la terrasse où il pourrait finir de fumer sa clope en toute tranquillité.

**-En ce moment, il est à prendre avec des pincettes. L'affaire sur laquelle on bosse actuellement est assez compliquée et le stresse un peu** dit Martin pour excuser le comportement irascible de son patron et amant.

**-Ah bon ? Vous êtes sur quoi exactement ?** demanda Gibbs avec curiosité.

Vu que Tony n'avait pas l'air décidé à lui faire des confidences sur son boulot, il se rabattit sur Martin pour avoir des réponses. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment depuis qu'il avait revu Tony la veille. Son instinct lui soufflait que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec le fameux gros coup sur lequel était Tony. Et s'il avait l'habitude de se fier à une chose, c'était bien à son instinct légendaire…

**-Une importante livraison de drogue qu'on doit intercepter. Ça fait des semaines qu'on prépare l'opération et tout est bien ficelé mais Tony est toujours inquiet quand on prépare ce genre de coup. Les dealers sont toujours lourdement armés et prêts à riposter sans merci, ça peut vite déraper et c'est surtout très risqué.**

Le nœud qui tordait les tripes de Gibbs se resserra encore d'un cran en entendant ce que venait de lui apprendre Martin.

_« Oui, ça ne sent vraiment pas bon… » _

Mais que pouvait-il faire ? S'il demandait à Tony de renoncer à l'opération parce qu'il ne la sentait pas, ce dernier lui ricanerait au nez, lui dirait de s'occuper de ses oignons et foncerait au contraire tête baissée rien que pour lui prouver qu'il se trompait. Il ne lui restait qu'à prier que, pour une fois, son instinct soit effectivement faux.

Tony revint à ce moment-là avec l'air plus tendu que jamais. Il mit son holster en place avant d'enfiler sa veste par-dessus. Sans dire un mot, Martin fit de même.

**-Bon, il est temps d'y aller. Je veux avoir le temps de faire un dernier briefing avec toute l'équipe pour mettre au point les derniers détails** dit-il d'une voix où le stress qu'il ressentait était tangible.

Martin leva les yeux au ciel et lança un coup d'œil à Gibbs pour lui signifier '_qu'est-ce que je disais !' _ Mais Gibbs ne releva même pas, il se sentait lui-même excessivement inquiet.

Tony se tourna ensuite vers lui et lui fit un signe de tête guindé avant de lui tendre une main

**-Gibbs** le salua-t-il. **Fais un bon voyage de retour et passe le bonjour à tout le monde**

Gibbs lui rendit sa poignée de main et grimaça intérieurement.

« _Même pas un 'ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir' et encore moins un 'tu m'as manqué'. »_

**-Fais bien attention à toi, Tony **répondit-il en gardant sa main dans la sienne un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Tony se dégagea brusquement et se tourna vers Martin.

**-C'est bon, tu es prêt à y aller ?**

**-Oui, patron **répondit ce dernier en passant en 'mode professionnel'.

Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent ensuite vers Gibbs et Martin lui tendit la main.

**-Gibbs, j'ai été très heureux de faire votre connaissance **le salua-t-il avec un sourire amical.

**-Moi de même **répondit Gibbs. **Et tous mes vœux de bonheur **ajouta-t-il en regardant Tony avec intensité.

**-Merci **dit laconiquement ce dernier. **Tu n'as qu'à tirer la porte derrière toi quand tu seras prêt à partir.**

Sur ces derniers mots, les deux flics quittèrent leur appartement laissant Gibbs seul et inquiet. Il alla se verser une autre tasse de café qu'il but en regardant à travers la baie vitrée d'un air pensif. Puis, habitude de marine oblige, il mit un peu d'ordre et nettoya la cuisine avant d'aller se prendre une douche et s'habiller. Deux heures plus tard, il jeta son sac de voyage sur l'épaule et il quitta l'appartement qui abritait le nouveau bonheur de Tony, ne résistant pas à l'envie d'y jeter un dernier coup d'œil avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Une fois dans la rue, il héla un taxi et lui demanda de l'emmener à l'aéroport. Une fois installé sur la banquette arrière, il regarda d'un air absent le paysage défiler derrière la vitre et soupira lourdement. Ça y est, il était en route pour retourner à Washington… et seul. Il allait devoir apprendre à continuer à vivre sans Tony, et surtout sans l'espoir de le récupérer un jour.

Quand le taxi s'arrêta devant le terminal des départs de l'aéroport international de Los Angeles, Gibbs descendit et régla sa course en laissant un bon pourboire au chauffeur. Puis, il se dirigea vers les portes coulissantes. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se rendit à un comptoir pour acheter son billet de retour sur le prochain vol à destination de Washington.

Son malaise ne faisait que s'accentuer à mesure que les heures s'écoulaient. Pour tuer le temps en attendant son vol, il alla s'installer au comptoir d'un café et commanda un gobelet de son breuvage favori. Il se mit à le boire tranquillement en regardant d'un œil distrait la rediffusion d'un match de base-ball sur la télé qui lui faisait face.

Tout à coup, les joueurs disparurent de l'écran, remplacés par un flash spécial. Un journaliste apparut. Il se tenait devant un entrepôt en proie aux flammes où des pompiers couraient dans tous les sens avec des lances à incendie. Les gyrophares de véhicules de police et d'ambulances de premier secours clignotaient de tous les côtés. Quand il se mit à parler, Gibbs sentit soudain ses cheveux se dresser sur la tête.

_- Ici, Jeff Morgan en direct sur L.A News. Nous nous trouvons actuellement sur les docks du port de Los Angeles. Une importante explosion suivie d'un violent incendie vient d'avoir lieu dans l'un des entrepôts. D'après nos premières informations, reçues d'une source sûre, ça serait une opération de police qui aurait mal tournée. Les premières constatations font état d'un nombre important de victimes, notamment dans les forces de l'ordre. Les premiers blessés ont été évacués sur l'hôpital Saint Johns…_

Gibbs n'en entendit pas davantage. Il se ruait déjà vers la sortie et bondit dans le premier taxi qu'il vit.

**-Hôpital Saint Johns, vite **ordonna-t-il au chauffeur le cœur battant à toute vitesse.

Les pires images se mirent à lui traverser l'esprit.

_« Tony ! Bon sang ! Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas écouté mon instinct ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne t'ai pas empêché par tous les moyens d'aller là-bas ? » _

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, car le journaliste n'avait donné aucune identité, mais il était sûr que Tony se trouvait dans cet entrepôt.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7 **

Hôpital

Gibbs pénétra en courant dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital et repéra immédiatement John qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, l'air complètement abattu.

Ayant soudain l'impression d'avoir été frappé par la foudre en constatant que son intuition était juste et les tripes tordues par une terreur irrépressible, il franchit avec difficulté les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de lui.

**-Agent Gibbs ! Que faites-vous là ?** lui demanda l'homme d'une voix brisée par l'émotion.

**-J'ai entendu le flash spécial à l'aéroport et… c'est de l'équipe de Tony dont ils parlaient, n'est-ce pas ? **

**-Oui** répondit John en ravalant un sanglot** Tony est au bloc, ses blessures sont très graves mais il est encore en vie. Martin par contre… il… il n'a pas survécu au transport. Il est mort dans l'ambulance. **

**-Merde !**

À ce moment-là, une jeune femme fit irruption dans la salle d'attente et poussa un cri de soulagement en voyant John, avant de venir se jeter dans ses bras en sanglotant.

**-Merci mon Dieu, tu es vivant ! J'ai eu tellement peur !**

John serra sa femme dans ses bras tout en lui murmurant des mots à l'oreille pour la rassurer.

Gibbs se recula de quelques pas pour leur laisser un petit moment d'intimité. C'était le véritable chaos dans son esprit. Il regrettait la mort de Martin, car il avait vraiment apprécié l'homme qui partageait la vie de son ancien amant. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé que ce ne soit pas Tony qui ait trouvé la mort dans cette tragédie… même s'il n'était pas encore sûr que ce dernier s'en sorte vivant.

_« Comment Tony va-t-il prendre la nouvelle, eux qui devaient se marier dans deux mois. » _

**-Que s'est-il passé ? **demanda-t-il finalement en se rapprochant de John dont l'épouse s'était à peu près calmée.

**-On était sur le coup d'une grosse livraison d'héroïne, comme vous le savez. C'est un de nos indics qui nous avait mis là-dessus et il nous avait donné la date et le lieu où devait se faire l'échange. Cela faisait des semaines qu'on préparait l'opération dans ses moindres détails. J'étais chargé de coordonner la surveillance vidéo dans le camion. Tous nos agents étaient équipés d'une caméra pour nous permettre d'avoir une image simultanée de toute l'opération. Tout se passait bien. La progression dans le bâtiment se faisait sans anicroche et on avait presque atteint le lieu du rendez-vous quand soudain, il y a eu des coups de feu dans tous les sens et des explosions, de nombreuses putains d'explosions. Un incendie s'est rapidement déclenché par la suite et c'est devenu un vrai piège à rats. Bon sang ! Douze de nos gars sont déjà morts et quatre autres sont dans un état critique **acheva-t-il avec des larmes dans les yeux.

Un homme d'âge mûr entra alors dans la pièce. Il était grand et très bien portant et était vêtu d'un costume sombre. À son air grave et autoritaire, Gibbs comprit tout de suite qu'il devait s'agir du patron de Tony. Ce dernier s'avança rapidement vers eux tout en dévisageant Gibbs avec insistance, se demandant apparemment qui il pouvait bien être et surtout ce qu'il faisait ici. Quand il arriva à leur hauteur, il salua sombrement John et son épouse et lui demanda aussitôt de lui faire un rapport de la situation. Il ne quitta cependant pas Gibbs des yeux et John, remarquant son regard pesant, se chargea de faire brièvement les présentations.

**-Chef, voici l'ancien patron de Tony, l'agent spécial Gibbs. Il était chez lui en visite.**

**-Monsieur** se saluèrent les deux hommes en échangeant une rapide poignée de mains.

Pendant que John répétait à son chef, mais de façon plus détaillée, tout ce qu'il venait déjà de lui dire, Gibbs s'éloigna du groupe et sortit son portable de sa poche. Il devait absolument joindre Abby pour la prévenir afin qu'elle n'apprenne pas la nouvelle par les médias. Ce fut un coup de téléphone très pénible à passer. La jeune gothique fut bouleversée et pleura abondamment. Elle lui dit ensuite qu'elle serait là avec le prochain vol et lui fit jurer de la tenir au courant dès qu'il aurait des nouvelles de Tony. Gibbs rejoignit ensuite le groupe qui attendait des nouvelles des quatre survivants qui se trouvaient toujours au bloc opératoire.

Vingt bonnes minutes plus tard, un premier chirurgien s'avança vers eux pour leur annoncer une pénible nouvelle : son patient était malheureusement mort sur la table d'opération. Un éclatement de la rate avait provoqué une hémorragie massive qu'il n'était pas parvenu à contenir. Une jeune femme enceinte qui devait avoir environ vingt cinq ans poussa un cri de désespoir et fondit en larmes dans les bras d'un des collègues de son défunt mari. Gibbs devina qu'il devait s'agir de l'épouse du jeune homme qu'il avait aperçu brièvement quand il était passé au bureau de Tony. La pauvre, elle se retrouvait veuve avec deux enfants, dont un n'était même pas encore né et qui n'aurait jamais l'occasion de connaître son père. La vie était vraiment trop injuste parfois.

Un deuxième médecin fit rapidement une apparition pour leur apprendre que l'homme dont il s'était occupé allait s'en sortir. Tout le monde laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement. Il ne restait plus que deux blessés dont le sort leur restait toujours inconnu. Un petit moment plus tard, on les informa que le troisième homme était sorti du bloc et que son état était stable.

Seul Tony était encore en train de se battre contre la mort sur la table d'opération. Gibbs se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre son mal en patience et à attendre en priant pour que l'homme qu'il aimait survive.

Le temps semblait s'être suspendu et deux autres interminables heures s'écoulèrent avant que le médecin qui avait pris Tony en charge ne s'avance enfin vers le groupe d'hommes. Il avait l'air épuisé et sa blouse de chirurgien était maculée de sang…. le sang de Tony. Gibbs se leva d'un bond et s'approcha du groupe, cherchant à déchiffrer l'expression de l'homme pour savoir s'il était porteur d'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise nouvelle.

**-M. DiNozzo a survécu à son opération et a été placé en soins intensifs** annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

Gibbs sentit le poids qui lui oppressait la poitrine se relâcher très légèrement. Vivant ! Tony était vivant !

**-Quelle est l'étendue de ses blessures ? **demanda aussitôt le supérieur direct de Tony.

**-Vous devez vous douter qu'elles****sont graves.**

**-Docteur ! **s'impatienta le quinquagénaire à la bedaine rebondie.

**-Très bien. Il souffre d'un trauma crânien, a de multiples fractures à la jambe et au bras droit et son épaule droite est démise. Il a aussi plusieurs côtes cassées, dont deux lui ont perforé le poumon et une fracture du bassin. Nous avons du lui retiré le rein droit. Il a également des brûlures au troisième degré sur le bras droit et le dos. Il a inhalé beaucoup de fumée toxique et a fait trois arrêts cardiaques sur la table d'opération. Nous avons réussi à le récupérer à chaque fois mais les heures qui vont suivre vont être critiques et, si vous voulez que je sois totalement honnête avec vous, je vous dirais que sa vie ne tient qu'à un tout petit fil. Très sincèrement, il y a très peu de chance qu'il arrive à passer la nuit, alors ne vous bercez pas trop d'illusions. Il est dans un coma de stade 3, ne respire plus par lui-même et est sous stimulateur cardiaque **acheva enfin le médecin.

Tout le monde resta un moment silencieux, complètement atterré par le sombre pronostic. Gibbs dut faire appel à toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas se mettre à hurler et s'effondrer devant les collègues de Tony. Un poignard enfoncé dans le cœur ne lui aurait pas fait plus de mal**. **

**-On peut le voir ? **demanda son chef

**Oui, mais la priorité revient à la famille **lui répondit le chirurgien.

**-Il n'a plus de famille proche. Son père est mort il y a neuf mois **annonça alors John, **ses collègues et moi sommes sa famille. **

Gibbs fut légèrement troublé par la nouvelle, il ne savait pas que Tony avait perdu son père. Mais d'un autre côté, le jeune homme n'avait eu aucune raison de l'appeler pour l'en informer.

**-Deux par deux au maximum et pas plus de cinq minutes. J'autorise seulement une personne à rester auprès de lui en permanence. Une infirmière va vous indiquer la procédure à suivre pour pouvoir pénétrer dans la chambre. Comme il est très affaibli, il va falloir éviter de le mettre en contact avec des germes qui pourraient le fragiliser davantage. **

Sur ces dernières instructions, le médecin les salua et s'éloigna rapidement.

Le chef et plusieurs collègues de Tony entrèrent deux par deux dans la chambre. Gibbs prit son téléphone pour donner des nouvelles à Abby, comme il le lui avait promis. Il tomba sur sa boite vocale, la jeune femme devait déjà être dans un avion en route pour venir le rejoindre. Il lui laissa un bref message pour l'informer de l'état de Tony mais sans lui donner de fausses illusions quant à ses chances de s'en sortir.

John ressortit alors de la chambre de Tony et l'entraîna à part pour lui parler loin de toute oreille indiscrète. Il lui proposa d'être celui qui resterait auprès de Tony.

**-Entendre votre voix lui fera du bien, j'en suis sûr **lui affirma-t-il.

Devant l'air franchement surpris de Gibbs à ces mots, il eut un petit sourire triste et ajouta,

**-J'étais le seul à connaître le lien qui les unissait réellement. Il était même prévu que je sois le témoin de Martin lors de leur mariage **continua-t-il d'une voix tremblante. **Et je suis également au courant de l'histoire que vous avez vécue avec Tony. Je sais qu'il vous a beaucoup aimé et je suis sûr, qu'au fond de son cœur, il éprouve toujours quelque chose pour vous. Vous êtes le mieux placé pour lui donner envie de se battre **termina-t-il en lui pressant doucement le bras avant de s'éloigner pour aller rejoindre sa femme.

Gibbs déglutit péniblement et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers l'unité de soins intensifs. Il dut revêtir une blouse bleue, un masque et enfiler une charlotte sur la tête après s'être soigneusement lavé les mains avec un produit désinfectant avant d'être autorisé à pénétrer dans la chambre où se trouvait Tony. Il franchit la porte en couinant légèrement : il avait dû passer des petits chaussons en plastique par-dessus ses chaussures car aucun microbe ne devait pénétrer dans la pièce, pour éviter un maximum tout risque d'infection pour le blessé.

Les seuls bruits qui régnaient dans la pièce étaient ceux du respirateur et du stimulateur cardiaque qui bipaient avec monotonie à intervalles réguliers. Il s'avança lentement jusqu'au lit de Tony. Le jeune homme avait un nombre incalculable d'aiguilles et de tuyaux plantés dans tout le corps dont certaines parties étaient totalement recouvertes de bandages et de plâtres. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi pâle et mal en point. Même quand il avait eu la peste, il avait eu meilleure mine que maintenant.

Il s'assit dans le fauteuil installé près du lit. Malgré son grand état d'hébétude, il remarqua avec étonnement que celui-ci était plutôt confortable... pour du matériel d'hôpital.

**-J'ai eu Abby au téléphone, elle va arriver par le premier vol.**

Il caressa du bout des doigts la main droite de Tony, en prenant bien soin de ne rien déplacer et reprit d'une voix tremblante.

**-Tu dois te battre Tony, s'il te plait. Tu ne peux pas abandonner le combat. Je ne pourrais pas survivre si tu meurs. Je t'aime, plus que ma propre vie.**

« _ Et dire que tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé si je n'avais pas joué les égoïstes. Je n'ai voulu penser qu'à moi et à mon bonheur, sans me préoccuper du sien. » _

_Flash back : 30 mai 2005_

Jen venait juste d'être nommé au poste de directeur du NCIS. Gibbs avait été un peu troublé en la revoyant après toutes ces années. Il avait vraiment été très épris d'elle à l'époque et il était sûr que, si elle ne l'avait pas quitté pour favoriser sa carrière, ils seraient encore ensemble tous les deux. Mais le passé était le passé et, même s'il ressentait toujours quelque chose pour elle, il était maintenant avec Tony depuis près de trois ans et il était très heureux.

Ce soir-là, elle le convoqua dans son bureau alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui en compagnie de Tony.

**-Bon, finalement je te rejoins chez toi quand j'en aurai fini ici** lui murmura-t-il discrètement.

**-Ok **répondit Tony en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur**.**

Gibbs monta jusqu'au bureau du nouveau directeur du NCIS, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir.

**-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?** demanda-t-il en faisant irruption dans le bureau sans s'être donné la peine de frapper.

**-Oh, pas grand chose, j'avais juste envie de parler du bon vieux temps avec toi** dit-elle tout en s'avançant vers lui d'une démarche chaloupée pour lui tendre une coupe de champagne.

Il l'accepta avec un sourire et la fit tinter avec celle que Jen tenait dans son autre main. Il la trouvait toujours aussi magnifique et il ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à flirter avec elle.

**-Tu sais que j'ai quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? **lui fit-il remarquer en portant la coupe à ses lèvres.

**-Ah bon ? Et tu ne peux pas te permettre d'être un peu en retard ? **demanda-t-elle en venant se frotter lascivement contre lui.

En sentant ce corps ferme et souple se coller contre le sien, il ne put retenir un petit frisson qui n'échappa pas à Jen, qui retint à grand peine un sourire de triomphe.

**-Tout dépend de la raison** répondit-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir**.**

**-Une comme celle-c****i, par exemple **dit-elle tout en se haussant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser avec passion.

En sentant cette bouche familière se presser contre la sienne, Gibbs lui rendit automatiquement son baiser, posant même une main derrière sa nuque pour la maintenir en place. Dans un éclair de culpabilité, il vit soudain le visage de Tony qui le regardait d'un air accusateur et il s'écarta immédiatement de Jenny.

**-On ne devrait pas faire ça **dit-il d'une voix troublée.

**-Pourquoi pas ? Je sais que tu en as autant envie que moi **riposta la jeune femme**. **

**-Jen, je suis avec quelqu'un d'autre et je l'aime. **

**-Oh, et moi ? As-tu encore des sentiments pour moi ? Je sais que c'est le cas. Je l'ai senti tout de suite lorsque nous nous sommes revus. Moi, j'éprouve toujours quelque chose pour toi. Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment oublié au cours de toutes ces années.**

**-...**

**-Elle n'est pas obligée de savoir **ajouta-t-elle pour essayer de le convaincre.

**-Ce n'est pas elle, c'est il. **

**-Tu m'étonnes là, Jethro ! Je savais qu'il t'arrivait d'avoir des penchants pour les hommes mais je ne pensais pas que tu avais fini par céder à tes pulsions **remarqua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

**-Jen, ce n'est pas le premier homme dans ma vie.**

**-Je le connais ? **

**-Ça ne te regarde pas. **

**-C'est DiNozzo, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Comment…**

**-J'ai toujours su lire en toi, Jethro, tu le sais très bien. Je suis seulement étonnée qu'avec sa réputation de Casanova sautant sur tout ce qui porte une jupe, DiNozzo soit en fin de compte homo.**

**-Il est bisexuel, comme moi **corrigea Gibbs.

**-Voilà qui explique tout. Je t'accorde que DiNozzo est plutôt bel homme mais je suis prête à tout pour te récupérer… même à te partager avec lui.**

**-Je te demande pardon ? **s'exclama Gibbs, pas certain d'avoir bien entendu.

**-Tu m'as parfaitement comprise. Je te propose une chose un peu atypique : Je t'aime, DiNozzo t'aime et toi, tu nous aimes tous les deux, pas vrai ?**

**-Oui, c'est vrai **reconnut Gibbs à contrecœur.

**-Alors, je te propose un ménage à trois ! **asséna Jen comme si cela était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

**-Tu… quoi ? C'est une blague? **

**-Non, c'est loin d'être une blague. Au contraire, je trouve que c'est un bon compromis où chacun trouvera son compte. Nous t'aurons tous les deux, et tu nous auras tous les deux, comme ça tout le monde sera content.**

Gibbs ne put s'empêcher de trouver l'idée très séduisante. C'était vrai qu'il éprouvait de forts sentiments pour les deux et qu'il était bien en peine de faire son choix entre Tony et Jen. Alors effectivement, pourquoi ne pas garder les deux ? Jen lui en avait déjà fait la proposition et Tony était large d'esprit et très libéral, il ne verrait sûrement aucun inconvénient à ce petit arrangement…

**-Très bien je vais lui en parler **répondit-il après mûre réflexion.

**-Parfait ! Alors, va le rejoindre et parle-lui. Je suis sûre qu'il en sera ravi. Après tout, c'est le fantasme de beaucoup d'hommes de se partager une femme **dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil langoureux.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il se trouvait devant l'appartement de Tony. Au dernier moment, il eut un léger doute quand à la réaction du jeune homme face à cet arrangement avant de l'écarter résolument. Non, il était sûr que son amant serait enthousiaste… maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à aller lui parler.

Quand Tony ouvrit la porte, il vit aussitôt que quelque chose perturbait Gibbs. Il le connaissait diablement trop bien pour ne pas s'en apercevoir immédiatement.

**- Qu'est-ce notre nouveau directeur te voulait ? **demanda-t-il, prenant le taureau par les cornes.

Il fut surpris de voir son amant rougir et commencer à se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre, franchement mal á l'aise. Ça n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes de se comporter de cette façon. C'était même bien la première fois qu'il voyait Gibbs comme ça et il appréhenda presque sa réponse, un mauvais pressentiment lui nouant soudainement les tripes.

L'ex marine, quant à lui, ne se sentait plus du tout aussi sûr de lui et ne savait pas trop comment lui annoncer que son ex-maitresse voulait reprendre leur relation et lui avait proposé un ménage à trois. Il décida que le plus simple était d'aller carrément au cœur du sujet.

**- Et bien voilà, Jenny…**

**- Jenny ??** le coupa aussitôt Tony, surpris par tant de familiarité.

**-Jenny et moi,** reprit Gibbs, ignorant l'interruption, **avons vécu une relation sérieuse il y a quelques années de ça. J'étais très amoureux d'elle…et je le suis toujours.**

À cette annonce, Tony pâlit aussitôt.

**- Es-tu en train de m'annoncer que nous deux c'est fini et que tu retournes avec elle ?** demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Il se sentait soudain désespéré. Il aimait Jay plus que tout au monde et il ne pouvait pas imaginer de continuer à vivre sans lui.

**- Non ! **protesta Gibbs avec force. **Je t'aime ! je ne veux pas que ça finisse entre nous !**

**- Alors, quel est le but de cette conversation ?** insista Tony, sentant bien qu'il y avait autre chose.

**- Je l'aime aussi** avoua Gibbs. **En fait, je vous aime tous les deux et je ne veux pas…je ne **_**peux **_**pas choisir entre vous deux.**

**- Et ? Il va bien falloir que tu te décides**, constata amèrement Tony.

**- Et bien…j'ai dit à Jenny que je t'aimais aussi et que je ne voulais pas te quitter**

En entendant ces mots, Tony sentit une petite lueur d'espoir s'allumer mais la suite eut, par contre, pour effet de lui glacer le cœur, comme si une lame de poignard s'enfonçait lentement dedans.

**- Et comme je ne pouvais pas choisir, elle m'a proposé…une relation à trois. **

**- Je te demande pardon ? **suffoqua Tony, complètement sidéré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

**- Oui, tu comprends…je t'aime, je l'aime…et vous m'aimez tous les deux, **dit-il en reprenant les paroles de Jenny.** Je sais que tu es ouvert d'esprit et j'ai pensé que sa proposition pourrait t'intéresser…Réfléchis-y, s'il te plait.**

Tony avait l'impression d'être dans le brouillard. Il ne voulait pas perdre Gibbs mais, s'il refusait ce ménage à trois, il savait que c'est ce qui finirait par arriver…et il ne le supporterait pas. Tout tournait confusément dans sa tête et il ne savait plus où il en était.

**-Tony ? Tony ? TONY !!!**

Il sursauta, brusquement ramené à la réalité. Gibbs le regardait d'un air inquiet, une main posée sur son bras.

**-Excuse-moi, mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça, **marmonna-t-il entre ses dents avant de tourner le dos pour filer se réfugier dans la chambre d'amis.

_Fin du flash-back_

Tony avait passé la nuit dans la chambre d'amis et Gibbs s'était retrouvé tout seul dans son lit. Le lendemain matin, il avait accepté la proposition de l'ex marine et leur ménage à trois s'était mis en marche.

Gibbs avait volontairement fermé les yeux sur le fait que Tony était malheureux de cet arrangement, lui-même trop heureux de pouvoir les garder tous les deux dans son lit. Il avait ignoré les multiples demandes du jeune homme lui demandant de faire un choix et l'avait sans vergogne supplié de rester les fois où il avait voulu partir, sachant que Tony l'aimait trop pour le quitter…jusqu'à ce jour où il avait trouvé la lettre de démission de Tony sur son bureau et qu'il avait compris que c'était fini, qu'il l'avait définitivement perdu.

C'est à partir de ce moment qu'il avait commencé à réaliser que ses sentiments pour Jenny n'étaient pas aussi forts que ça, mais elle portait dorénavant son bébé et il ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber pour retourner avec Tony. Il n'en avait pas le droit alors…il était resté et pendant ce temps, Tony avait refait sa vie, sans lui.

Quand il avait découvert qu'il n'était même pas le père de l'enfant et qu'il avait laissé partir l'homme qu'il aimait comme un fou, il avait eu l'impression que son monde s'écoulait autour de lui. Alors, il avait décidé de partir le reconquérir, persuadé que Tony lui tomberait à nouveau dans les bras et ne serait que trop heureux de l'accueillir de nouveau dans sa vie et dans son lit… cruelle erreur.

Et maintenant par sa faute, à cause de son égoïsme, Tony risquait de mourir.

- **Je t'en supplie Tony, bats-toi** ! chuchota-t-il de nouveau en serrant la main inerte entre ses doigts.


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci pour ton message deydy , moi aussi j'aimai bien Martin, mais pour la suite de la fic il fallait qu'il meurt. **

**Chapitre 8 **

**Le lendemain **

Abby arriva très tôt avec le premier vol qu'elle avait pu attraper. Dès qu'elle ralluma son téléphone, elle eut le message de Gibbs qu'elle rappela aussitôt pour savoir si et comment Tony avait passé la nuit. Elle fut soulagée quand il lui apprit que Tony était toujours vivant. Elle lui raccrocha au nez – une fois n'était pas coutume – et bondit dans un taxi pour se faire conduire immédiatement à l'hôpital.

Quand elle l'atteignit enfin, Gibbs l'attendait à l'entrée de l'établissement. Elle se jeta dans ses bras pour le serrer contre elle.

**-Gibbs, dis-moi qu'il va s'en sortir, s'il te plait **le supplia-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

**-Il a passé la nuit sans complications et les premières heures étaient les plus importantes mais son état est toujours jugé critique. Il n'est toujours pas tiré d'affaire** lui répondit honnêtement Gibbs sans lui cacher la vérité sur l'état réel de Tony.

**-Mais Martin se trouve auprès de lui pour le soutenir, n'est-ce pas ? **dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Gibbs se raidit légèrementet l'écarta un peu de lui pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

**-Martin est mort, Abby. **

**-Martin… est… mort… ? **répéta-t-elle d'une voix horrifiée.

Gibbs hocha la tête pour lui confirmer cette triste nouvelle.

**-Oh, mon Dieu ! **chuchota-t-elle tandis que des larmes se remettaient à couler de plus belle le long de ses joues.

Il lui entoura les épaules et la serra contre lui pour la réconforter et lui donner du courage,

**-Allez suis-moi, je vais t'emmener jusqu'à sa chambre **dit-il en la poussant d'une main ferme vers l'entrée de l'hôpital.

Quand Abby et Gibbs pénétrèrent dans la chambre où Tony reposait, toujours aussi pâle sur son lit, la jeune gothique avait à peu près réussi à sécher ses larmes. Elle s'avança immédiatement jusqu'au lit déposa un baiser sur son front de son ami.

**-Salut, Tony boy, c'est moi Abby. Dis, je pensais qu'on ne devait se revoir que dans deux mois. Qu'est-ce que tu ne ferais pas pour me voir plus souvent, pas vrai ? **chuchota-t-elle à son oreille d'une voix tremblante.** Eh, il faut que tu t'en sortes mon vieux, tu m'entends ? On a besoin de toi. Tu dois te battre et vivre, ok ? On sera tous là pour toi. **

Sur ces derniers mots, elle déposa un nouveau baiser sur son front et sortit précipitamment avant d'éclater de nouveau en sanglots.

**-Elle va revenir **lui assura Gibbs.** Tu sais, c'est dur pour elle de te voir dans cet état. J'ai eu Ducky au téléphone, il aurait aimé venir te voir mais il y a trop de boulot pour le moment et il ne peut pas quitter Washington, mais il m'a demandé de te faire passer un message : il m'a dit de te battre, que tu devais tenir bon. **

Il resta un long moment silencieux à contempler le corps immobile de Tony tout en lui caressant doucement la main. Abby revint finalement dans la chambre au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes. Elle avait réussi à sécher ses larmes et avait même pensé à ramener un café pour Gibbs.

**-Merci. **

Il but son café d'une traite et se leva.

**-Je te laisse un peu seule avec lui. Je vais aller jusqu'au commissariat où travaille Tony, je dois voir … John. Je vais voir si, par hasard, il pourrait me passer les clés de chez Tony. **

**-Ok. **

**-Je reviens, Tony **chuchota-t-il à l'oreille du jeune homme**. Tu n'es pas seul, Abby est près de toi. **

Puis, il déposa un léger baiser sur son front avant de quitter la pièce.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Gibbs pénétra dans le commissariat dont dépendait Tony. Il traversa rapidement le hall et monta directement au 8ème étage. Une fois arrivé dans le bureau des STUP, il chercha un moment John du regard.

**-Agent Gibbs, vous cherchez quelqu'un ?** demanda soudain une voix grave et légèrement condescendante dans son dos.

Il se retourna pour voir qui venait de l'aborder et reconnut le supérieur de Tony, dont il avait fait connaissance la veille à l'hôpital.

**-Bonjour, Monsieur. Effectivement, je suis à la recherche de John. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer où je pourrais le trouver, s'il vous plait.**

**-Il est en salle de visionnage. Il a commencé à vérifier les vidéos embarquées de nos hommes lors de l'opération pour voir s'il peut parvenir à identifier des suspects. Comment va DiNozzo ?**

**-Il est toujours en vie** répondit brusquement Gibbs qui n'aimait pas trop l'attitude de l'homme à son égard.** Il a passé la nuit sans complications mais les médecins se montrent encore réservés sur leur diagnostic. Rien n'est encore vraiment gagné et il n'est pas sorti d'affaire. Maintenant, j'aimerais pouvoir voir John, s'il vous plait. **

**-Oui, bien sûr. Suivez-moi, c'est par ici. **

Ils se dirigèrent vers un bureau situé au même étage. Le chef de Tony donna un bref coup sur le battant avant d'ouvrir la porte et de pénétrer dans la pièce, suivi de près par Gibbs.

**-McFly, il y a de la visite pour vous. **

John détourna son regard des écrans pour se tourner vers les nouveaux arrivants. Quand il reconnut Gibbs, il se leva d'un bond avec l'air inquiet.

**-Tony ?** demanda-t-il aussitôt, craignant que l'agent de NCIS ne soit venu en personne pour apporter une mauvaise nouvelle. Gibbs, suivant le fil de ses pensées secoua immédiatement la tête d'un geste négatif.

**-Il a passé la nuit.**

John retint un léger soupir de soulagement et lui souhaita la bienvenue.

**-Je vous en prie, entrez, agent Gibbs.**

**-Appelez-moi Gibbs, ce sera amplement suffisant** rétorqua machinalement ce dernier.

Le chef de Tony, ayant pas mal de pain sur la planche – il venait de perdre pas mal d'hommes et avait beaucoup de papiers administratifs à remplir – prit congé.

**-Bon, je vous laisse, messieurs. Dès que vous trouvez quelque chose, McFly, vous me prévenez immédiatement. **

**-Bien, chef.**

L'homme hocha la tête pour les saluer et repartit en jetant un dernier coup d'œil insistant à Gibbs au passage.

**-On dirait qu'il ne m'apprécie pas vraiment** constata Gibbs d'une voix neutre quand ils ne furent plus que tous les deux.

**-Ne faites pas attention à lui, il n'aime pas beaucoup de monde… et surtout pas les fédéraux** répondit John en haussant les épaules avant de revenir à l'état de son ami. **Comment va Tony ?**

**-Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, il a passé la nuit sans rencontrer de complications, ce qui est déjà un grand pas. Mais les médecins sont toujours aussi pessimistes quand à l'évolution de son état**.

Il ne put empêcher totalement l'angoisse qu'il ressentait de transparaître légèrement dans sa voix**. **

**-Abby est auprès de lui en ce moment, elle est arrivée par le premier vol de ce matin.**

**-C'est bien, Abby est une chouette fille et Tony l'aime beaucoup. S'il entend sa voix et sent sa présence, ça l'aidera à se battre** affirma John d'une voix confiante. **Mais, pourquoi êtes-vous là au juste ? **

**- Et bien… Je voulais savoir si, à tout hasard, vous aviez un jeu de clés de l'appart de Tony… et si vous pouviez me les confier** dit Gibbs d'une voix quelque peu hésitante.** Je pensais que je pourrais dormir chez lui, le temps de son hospitalisation. **

John hocha la tête.

**-Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Effectivement, je possède un double des clés. C'est moi qui m'occupais de leurs poissons quand Tony et… Martin **– sa voix se brisa légèrement quand il prononça le nom de son ami disparu – **s'absentaient.**

**-Leurs poissons ?** s'étonna Gibbs en fronçant les sourcils. **Il ne me semble pourtant pas avoir vu un aquarium.**

**-C'est exact, il n'y en a plus. Il y a deux mois, des secousses sismiques un peu fortes l'ont fait éclater au plus grand dam de Martin qui était un aquariophile passionné**.

John ne put retenir un petit sourire amusé en se souvenant de l'air navré et scandalisé de ce dernier quand il avait découvert son aquarium éventré et tous ses poissons de collection asphyxiés...alors que Tony s'était longuement lamenté de l'état de leur appartement inondé. Ils en avaient entendu parler pendant des jours, surtout quand les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient mis à se chamailler car Martin voulait absolument racheter un aquarium encore plus grand et que Tony avait pesté qu'une inondation était largement suffisante et qu'il était hors de questions qu'ils remettent ça.

Il y avait même eu pas mal de tension entre eux pendant une bonne semaine avant qu'ils ne refassent la paix. Martin avait finalement laissé le sujet du nouvel aquarium en suspens mais John, qui était dans la confidence, savait que Tony avait prévu de lui faire la surprise, et de lui en acheter un nouveau comme cadeau de mariage.

John s'était plongé dans ses souvenirs, oubliant ce qui l'entourait, et c'est la voix insistante de Gibbs appelant son nom qui le ramena à la réalité.

**-Ah oui, les clés**… reprit-il avec un petit sourire d'excuse**. Je ne les ai pas sur moi, mais je vais appeler ma femme et lui demander de me les apporter jusqu'ici** dit-il en sortant son téléphone pour appeler son épouse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir raccroché et remis son portable dans sa poche, il l'informa.

**-C'est bon, elle va les emmener mais elle ne sera pas là avant une bonne heure. **

**-Pas de problème, je vais attendre.**

**-Excusez-moi, mais il va falloir que je me remette au boulot **dit John en désignant les écrans d'un signe de tête.

**-Vous regardez les images de l'intervention ? **demanda Gibbs, très intéressé.

**-Oui. J'essaye d'obtenir des visages ou n'importe quel autre indice qui pourrait nous en dire plus sur ce qui s'est passé et nous permettre d'identifier ces fumiers. Vous voulez m'aider, en attendant que ma femme arrive ? Peut-être qu'un regard neuf ne ferait pas de mal, vous pourriez remarquer un détail qui m'aurait échappé. J'étais justement en train de travailler sur la vidéo de Martin. Il était en binôme avec Tony. **

Les deux hommes s'installèrent côte à côte devant l'écran et John remit la vidéo en mode lecture.

_Sur l'image, ils virent Tony évoluer dans le bâtiment tout en donnant des ordres silencieux à Martin qui avançait également, à quelques mètres de lui.. Tout était parfaitement silencieux, quand soudain des coups de feu éclatèrent de tous les côtés. Martin et Tony se mirent aussitôt à l'abri, se couvrant l'un l'autre et échangèrent quelques tirs avec leurs adversaires invisibles. Les deux flics continuèrent leur progression pour parvenir le plus près possible de l'un des tireurs. _

_Soudain, il y eut une violente explosion et le sol se déroba sous leurs pieds. Leurs corps allèrent s'écraser quelques mètres plus bas sur le sol. Tony ne bougeait plus. Sa jambe et son bras droit formaient un angle anormal et on voyait distinctement une petite flaque de sang se_ _former lentement sous sa tête. Le son était à peine audible mais ils entendirent Martin appeler Tony, le supplier d'ouvrir les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, les yeux de Tony s'ouvrirent doucement et se fixèrent sur son amant. On lisait clairement de la douleur et de la peur dans son regard clair. Il tendit péniblement son bras valide vers Martin, qui fit de même, et leurs doigts se joignirent pour venir s'enlacer. _

_Même si la qualité du son ne permettait réellement d'entendre ce qui se disait, Gibbs put voir clairement, au mouvement de ses lèvres, Tony dire à Martin qu'il l'aimait_

_À cet instant, une seconde explosion de plus faible intensité se produisit, faisant s'écrouler davantage le plancher au-dessus de leur tête. Une poutre enflammé se détacha alors et tomba sur le dos de Tony, enflammant avec lenteur ses vêtements et le gilet pare-balles. _

**-Nos tenues… nos tenues d'assaut sont faites pour résister un maximum au feu…un peu comme celles des pompiers, mais ça ne l'a pas assez protégé. Les secours ont mis trop de temps à l'atteindre** l'informa John d'une voix brisée par l'émotion sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux de l'écran, où s'étalait l'agonie de ses partenaires.

_Dans le regard de Tony la souffrance se fit encore plus vive et ils purent l'entendre — même si c'était de façon étouffée – hurler de douleur. Puis, les yeux de l'homme se fermèrent doucement et il se tut. Quelques temps plus tard, les secours étaient là, s'activant autour des deux hommes et la vidéo s'interrompit brusquement. La caméra avait certainement été accidentellement débranchée par le secouriste qui avait pris en charge Martin. _

Les deux observateurs restèrent un moment silencieux, assimilant les images horribles dont ils venaient d'être les témoins puis Gibbs demanda finalement d'une voix étranglée.

**-Vous avez la vidéo de Tony ? **

**-Oui. Mais sa caméra s'est cassée lors de sa chute et elle n' apporte rien de plus que celle-là. Le tireur était trop bien camouflé et il est impossible de distinguer son visage. **

Un coup bref fut frappé à la porte et une jeune femme passa la tête dans l'embrasure. Gibbs reconnut immédiatement l'épouse de John tandis que celle-ci pénétrait dans la pièce.

**-Bonjour. **

Elle serra la main de Gibbs et embrassa son mari.

**-Voilà les clés** dit-elle en ouvrant son sac pour en extraire un trousseau et le tendre à Gibbs.

**-Merci. **

Il les prit et les enfouit au fond de sa poche.

**-Je file vite. J'ai mon rendez vous chez Mayers dans moins d'une demi-heure si je ne me dépêche pas, je vais être en retard. **

Elle se pencha de nouveau pour embrasser son mari et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie

**-Bonne chance et à ce soir !**

La porte se referma sur elle et Gibbs décida également de prendre congé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait quitté le chevet de Tony et il était pressé de retourner le voir.

**-Je vais aussi y aller. Merci beaucoup pour les clés.**

**-De rien. Et si jamais vous aviez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez à m'appeler, **dit John en lui tendant une de ses carte de visite**. Il y a toutes mes coordonnées, professionnelles et personnelles. **

**-Merci encore** dit de nouveau Gibbs en se dirigeant à son tour vers la sortie.

**-Dites surtout à Tony qu'on pense bien à lui ici. Pour le moment on est tous trop débordés à essayer de résoudre cette enquête, mais on a l'intention de passer le voir dès que ce sera moins la panique. **

**-Comptez sur moi, je lui dirai.**

A peine eut t-il refermé la porte derrière lui, que Gibbs se dirigea en toute hâte vers les WC qu'il avait remarqués plus tôt en arrivant. Il s'y enferma à double tour avant de se pencher au-dessus de la cuvette et de vomir tout le contenu de son estomac. Le visionnage de la vidéo où Tony avait presque failli perdre la vie lui avait retourné les tripes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 9**

Deux mois plus tard

En deux mois, l'état de Tony s'était énormément amélioré, malgré le fait qu'il soit toujours dans le coma. Ses fractures avaient parfaitement guéri, il n'avait plus besoin du stimulateur cardiaque et le respirateur lui avait été retiré. Maintenant, seule une canule nasale suffisait à lui apporter le surplus d'oxygène dont il avait besoin.

Les chirurgiens avaient commencé à pratiquer les greffes de peau sur les parties de son corps qui avaient été brûlées au troisième degré. Celles-ci avaient bien pris mais étaient loin d'être finies. Il allait devoir encore en subir pendant pratiquement un an, voire plus, avant de retrouver une apparence à peu près normale.

Le seul point négatif restait le coma du patient. Bien qu'il soit moins profond que lors de son arrivée, le jeune homme ne présentait toujours aucun signe de réveil. Ses différents scanners et électro-encéphalogrammes ne montraient aucun indice laissant entrevoir la possibilité d'un réveil imminent.

Gibbs venait le voir chaque jour. Il avait posé tous les congés qu'il avait accumulés au cours des années pour pouvoir rester auprès de Tony le temps qu'il faudrait. Le directeur - enfin Jen - avait un peu tiqué mais il ne lui avait de toute façon pas laissé le choix.

Il était le premier à arriver le matin à l'ouverture des heures de visite et le dernier à partir le soir quand celles-ci s'achevaient. Il s'installait dans le fauteuil qui avait fini par prendre la forme de son corps, vu les heures qu'il y passait, et lui parlait de tout et de rien : du temps qu'il faisait dehors, des infirmières qui étaient très mignonnes, du café de l'hôpital qui était infect, etc.… Il lui lisait le journal pour le tenir au courant des dernières informations et lui donnait régulièrement des nouvelles des autres.

Il s'était installé dans l'appartement de l'italien pour être sur place quand Tony quitterait l'hôpital. Dans son esprit, il ne faisait aucun doute que Tony finirait par sortir de son coma. Il avait en cela une foi inébranlable. Il savait également que le réveil et la rééducation allaient être difficiles et qu'il allait avoir besoin d'une personne qui l'aide et le soutienne jusqu'à son rétablissement… et il voulait absolument être cette personne sur qui Tony pourrait compter.

**11 novembre 2007 – Hôpital **

Gibbs salua sur son passage le personnel hospitalier, qu'il côtoyait maintenant quotidiennement depuis deux longs mois, avant de pénétrer dans la chambre de Tony.

**-Bonjour, comment vas-tu ce matin ? **lui demanda-t-il en déposant un léger baiser sur son front

**-...**

**-J'ai eu Abby au téléphone ce matin, elle t'embrasse. McGee, Ziva et Ducky te passe le bonjour aussi. **

**-...**

Gibbs déposa le journal du jour et son gobelet de café sur la petite tablette à côté avant de s'installer sur le fauteuil.

**-Tu…**

Les mots moururent soudain dans sa bouche : son regard venait de croiser les yeux verts de l'homme qui était allongé inanimé dans ce lit depuis presque deux mois.

**-Hé, enfin réveillé ? **souffla-t-il doucement d'une voix émue et en souriant tandis qu'il enfonçait le bouton d'appel pour prévenir les infirmières que leur patient venait de reprendre connaissance.

Tony ouvrit la bouche, mais seul un faible coassement s'échappa de sa gorge.

**-Chut, n'essaye pas de parler** lui dit Gibbs en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit et une infirmière passa la tête dans l'embrasure pour voir ce qu'il voulait. Quand elle s'aperçut que Tony était réveillé, elle ouvrit de grands yeux et partit en toute hâte chercher un médecin avant de revenir . Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, la chambre bourdonnait d'animation et Gibbs fut doucement mais fermement poussé vers la sortie, le temps que le docteur fasse subir un examen complet à son patient.

Encore un peu sonné par ce qui venait de se passer, Gibbs se dirigea vers la salle d'attente d'un pas un peu chancelant et sortit son portable afin d'appeler Abby pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Il appela ensuite John pour l'informer du réveil de Tony. Il avait peu à peu tissé des liens d'amitié avec le jeune homme qui passait régulièrement à l'hôpital pour venir rendre visite à son ami. Ce dernier fut ravi de la nouvelle et lui promit de s'occuper de l'annoncer à ses collègues et à son chef.

Quarante minutes plus tard, John le rejoignit à l'hôpital. Gibbs attendait toujours à l'extérieur de la chambre. Il serrait nerveusement un gobelet de café dans sa main et faisait les cent pas en attendant d'avoir enfin des nouvelles sur l'état de santé de Tony.

**-Bonjour, comment va-t- il ?** demanda John en arrivant près de lui.

**-Bonjour. Je n'en sais rien encore** répondit Gibbs sans pouvoir complètement masquer l'angoisse dans sa voix. **Les médecins sont toujours avec lui et aucun n'est ressorti pour le moment.**

Après encore trois quart d'heure d'attente et trois cafés plus tard, le personnel hospitalier ressortit enfin de la chambre de Tony. Gibbs bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds et se tourna vers eux. Les apercevant debout au milieu du couloir, le médecin référent de Tony s'avança vers les deux hommes pour leur faire un bilan de l'état de son patient.

**-Comment va-t- il ?** demanda aussitôt Gibbs, en le dévisageant d'un air inquiet.

Le médecin le jaugea quelques secondes avant de répondre et décida que l'homme était en mesure de supporter la vérité, qu'il l'exigeait même, il ne prit donc pas de gants pour exposer les séquelles de Tony.

**-L'inspecteur, DiNozzo souffre actuellement d'une hémiplégie du coté droit. Il rencontre également quelques difficultés respiratoires, dues à la quantité de fumées toxiques qu'il a inhalées et il est fort probable qu'il souffrira d'asthme dans le futur. Sa vue aussi à l'air d'être touchée mais à un moindre degré. **

**-Est-ce que cet état est permanent ?** l'interrogea Gibbs.

Il se demandait si Tony serait capable de renoncer au travail de terrain sans y perdre le goût de vivre. Il avait déjà perdu Martin, serait-il capable de supporter de perdre aussi son boulot ?

**-Il est encore un peu tôt pour se prononcer, M. DiNozzo vient tout juste de reprendre connaissance. Mais avant cet accident, c'était un homme en parfaite condition physique. Il a une constitution solide donc il n'est pas impossible qu'il recouvre son entière mobilité** répondit-il honnêtement.

Gibbs sentit le soulagement l'envahir. Bon, ok, le médecin ne lui assurait pas à 100% que Tony récupérerait complètement, mais il disait que c'était une possibilité. Et lui, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour que ça se produise.

**-On peut le voir ?** demanda-t-il avec empressement.

**-Oui, bien sûr ! Mais ne le faites pas trop parler, il est encore très faible. Nous ne l'avons pas mis au courant du décès de vos collègues. Nous ne pensions pas être les meilleures personnes pour lui annoncer cette mauvaise nouvelle mais la personne qui s'en chargera devra le faire avec énormément de précautions. Cela risque de provoquer chez lui un choc violent.**

**-Je me chargerai de le lui dire** déclara John d'une voix légèrement tendue.

Le médecin hocha la tête à cette information et prit congé.

**-Je vais devoir vous laisser maintenant, j'ai d'autres patients qui m'attendent.**

Sur ce, il s'éloigna rapidement dans le couloir.

John et Gibbs pénétrèrent dans la chambre de Tony avec une légère appréhension, se demandant comment ils allaient bien pouvoir lui apprendre la mauvaise nouvelle. Il ne faisait aucun doute que la première chose que le jeune allait leur demander serait des nouvelles de son fiancé… et aussi des autres membres de son équipe.

**-Salut**,** chef** John s'avança jusqu'à Tony et lui serra la main. **Content de vous revoir enfin parmi nous.**

**-Jooo nnn… **

**-C'est Abby qui va être heureuse que tu sois enfin réveillé** dit Gibbs en venant se placer de l'autre coté du lit. **Elle était morte d'inquiétude pour toi.**

**-Qu'est ...ce …. qui ...passé ?**

John prit la parole et décida de lui présenter les faits de la manière la plus honnête possible.

**-Notre informateur nous a vendus. On était attendus de pied ferme, c'était un véritable traquenard. Les trafiquants étaient lourdement armés, notamment avec des engins explosifs. Ça a pété dans tous les sens et ça a déclenché un violent incendie. Tu as été grièvement blessé. C'était il y a deux mois **dit-il, décidant dans un premier temps de ne pas parler des autres victimes pour que Tony ait le temps de digérer ce petit bout d'information.

**-D… deux… mois… ? **

**-Oui. Tu es resté dans le coma durant tout ce temps. **

**-Ma ... tin**… ?

John se retint de faire une grimace et posa une main réconfortant sur l'avant-bras de son ami avant de lui répondre.

**-Je suis désolé, Tony, mais Martin n'a pas survécu à ses blessures. Il a été grièvement blessé et a succombé dans l'ambulance qui l'amenait à l'hôpital. **

**-Nonnn, pas ça !!!** gémit Tony en fermant les yeux, foudroyé par la douleur.

De grosses larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues pâles et creusées

**-Et les … autres ?**murmura-t-il finalement quand il put retrouver l'usage de sa voix

**-Seuls Phil, Ben, Steve et moi s'en sommes sortis,** dit lentement John sans pouvoir empêcher sa voix de trembler.

Même au bout de deux mois, ça lui était toujours douloureux de penser aux collègues et amis qu'il avait perdu ce jour-là.

Le moniteur cardiaque s'emballa, indiquant une importante accélération du rythme cardiaque de Tony. Sa respiration se fit aussi plus difficile et sifflante. Tony était en train de succomber à une véritable crise de panique.

**-Tony, calme-toi !** ordonna Gibbs d'une voix autoritaire en lui passant la main dans les cheveux pour essayer de le calmer.

Mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur le jeune homme dont le rythme cardiaque continua à grimper tandis qu'il luttait pour essayer de laisser l'air atteindre ses poumons.

Une infirmière, alertée par le moniteur de surveillance qui se trouvait dans le bureau des infirmières arriva rapidement. D'un seul coup d'œil, elle comprit la gravité de la situation. Elle lui plaqua immédiatement un masque à oxygène sur le visage et entreprit de le rassurer.

**-Il faut vous calmer, M. DiNozzo** lui ordonna-t-elle d'une voix ferme. **Respirez tranquillement, profondément. **

**-Je … je... les…ai…tués** gémit Tony d'une voix désespérée**, ma… faute ! **

Il repoussa faiblement le masque et tenta de se lever

**-Maintenez-le en place !** ordonna l'infirmière à l'intention de Gibbs.

Celui-ci s'exécuta pendant qu'elle préparait rapidement une seringue et lui injectait un léger sédatif. Tony se calma presque aussitôt et sombra rapidement dans le sommeil.

**-Ai… tué** parvint encore à murmurer le blessé avant de s'endormir.

Tandis que le calmant faisait effet, le moniteur indiqua que les battements de cœur reprenaient un rythme normal.

**-Tout est revenu à la normale, il devrait dormir environ une heure** les informa l'infirmière tout en auscultant son patient.

**-Merci** dirent en chœur les deux hommes soulagés

L'infirmière hocha la tête et quitta la chambre, refermant doucement la porte derrière elle.

**-Le prochain réveil va être très dur** commenta inutilement Gibbs en se laissant retomber sur le fauteuil qui l'accueillait maintenant depuis deux mois.

**-Il ne pourrait pas en être autrement** acquiesça John**. Il vient d'apprendre la mort de Martin et de plusieurs de nos collègues. Et je ne pense pas qu'il ait eu conscience de la date… mais vous savez, c'est aujourd'hui qu'il aurait dû se marier. Quand il va le réaliser, ça ne va en être que plus difficile pour lui. **

**-Non, effectivement, j'ignorais la date exacte de leur mariage**.

_« Est-ce une coïncidence que tu aies repris connaissance aujourd'hui ? Ce jour qui était supposé être l'un des plus beaux de ta vie…mais qui dans tes souvenirs restera sûrement maintenant l'un des pires »_s'interrogea intérieurement Gibbs en se plongeant dans la contemplation de ce visage qu'il chérissait tant.

Les deux hommes veillèrent silencieusement le sommeil de Tony, attentifs à chacun de ses mouvements. Au bout d'une heure, comme l'avait prédit l'infirmière, des petits gémissements émis par Tony les firent tout de suite réagir. Ils se levèrent en même temps pour s'approcher du lit et se placer de part de d'autre du blessé.

**-Tony, tout va bien, tu es à l'hôpital** murmura doucement Gibbs en lui passant la main dans les cheveux pour le rassurer.

**-Martin**, murmura le blessé avant de sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 10 **

**14 novembre 2007**

Depuis qu'il avait repris connaissance et appris la mort de ses collègues – surtout celle de Martin – Tony s'était muré dans un silence quasi-total, plongeant peu à peu dans une profonde dépression et refusant pratiquement de se nourrir, malgré tous les efforts déployés par ses amis qui se relayaient sans cesse à son chevet pour lui apporter leur soutien.

Abby avait justement pris quelques jours de congés dès que Gibbs l'avait appelée pour lui annoncer le réveil de Tony et sauté dans le premier avion à destination de Los Angeles pour venir lui rendre visite.

**-Allez Tony, mange. Je t'assure que ce n'est pas mauvais,** insista gentiment Abby pour la énième fois tout en lui tendant une fourchette de haricots verts.

**-Je... n'aiii pa pas... fffaim. **L'élocution de Tony été encore laborieuse mais avec les séances avec l'orthophoniste tout rentrerai dans l'ordre.

**-Mais tu dois manger, pour reprendre des forces. **

Gibbs entra à ce moment-là.

**-Tu devrais l'écouter** conseilla-t-il d'une voix calme mais néanmoins autoritaire.

Abby approcha la fourchette de la bouche de Tony. Dans un geste rageur Tony envoya balader le plateau avec sa main gauche et tout le contenu éclaboussa le sol. Abby le regarda d'un air chagriné, surprise par la réaction violente de son ami. Ça lui ressemblait si peu…

**-Fous… fous-moi… la paix ! **

**-Tony !** gronda Gibbs, mécontent de sa réaction

**-Nnnon ! toiii… dégage, je je nnn'ai papapas besoin de toiii et encorrrre moins de vot votre pi... pitié. **

Tony détourna le regard d'eux et regarda obstinément par la fenêtre, décidant de les ignorer royalement. Tony était là physiquement mais vidé de tout éclat de vie.

Gibbs prit Abby – dont le visage était mouillé de larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues – par le bras et sortit avec elle de la chambre.

**-Ce n'est pas le Tony que je connais…ce n'est plus lui **balbutia Abby avant d'éclater en sanglots.

**-Chut… Calme-toi, ça va s'arranger**.

Gibbs la prit dans ses bras et la berça tendrement tout en lui caressant la tête.

**-Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, il faut lui laisser le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il s'est passé et surtout, le temps d'accepter ses blessures et le fait qu'il ne sera plus jamais comme avant... **

**-C'est si dur de le voir comme ça ! Il est dévasté. **

**-Il va aller mieux **lui promit Gibbs. **Peut-être pas demain, ni dans une semaine ou dans un mois mais il va finir par aller mieux. Ça prendra du temps mais on ne le laissera pas tomber. Je serai là… on sera là pour lui. Il ne faut pas surtout pas qu'on baisse les bras, on doit être fort pour lui parce qu'il a besoin de nous. On est tout ce qui lui reste. Mais pour le moment, il a besoin d'être seul et de se calmer. Donc, on va le laisser un petit peu tranquille, le temps qu'il retrouve ses esprits. En attendant, nous deux, on va aller manger un bout et on reviendra le voir plus tard, d'accord.**

Abby tenta tant bien que mal de sécher ses larmes et opina en reniflant.

**-D'ac… d'accord. On devrait peut-être lui ramener une pizza** suggéra-t-elle ensuite. **Je suis sûre qu'il ne dirait pas non pour une pizza, il a toujours été incapable d'y résister. **

**-Oui** admit Gibbs. **Ça pourrait peut-être lui faire plaisir**…

_« et surtout, lui faire accepter d'avaler quelque chose. »_

**-Je vais appeler McGee. Je lui ai promis de le tenir au courant de l'état de Tony. **

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria de l'hôpital pendant qu'Abby passait son coup de fil. Elle mit rapidement McGee au courant des dernières nouvelles puis raccrocha en lui promettant de le rappeler. Ils prirent un plateau et firent la queue avant de venir s'installer à une petite table relativement tranquille..

**-Abby, il faut que je te dise quelque chose** commença-t-il en lui prenant la main et en plongeant un regard grave dans le sien.

**-Je t écoute** répondit celle-ci, intriguée par son air sérieux.

**-Voilà, j'ai pris la décision de prendre ma retraite. Je ne peux pas rester en congés éternellement, j'ai bientôt épuisé mon nombre de jours et de toute façon, j'ai déjà travaillé bien trop longtemps pour le NCIS. Je veux être là pour Tony quand il sortira de l'hôpital. Il va avoir besoin d'une présence permanente tant qu'il n'aura pas récupéré toutes ses capacités. **

**-Mais… on peut le faire transférer sur Washington** objecta Abby d'un ton désespéré. **Comme ça, on sera tous là pour l'aider et tu ne seras pas obligé de partir du NCIS ! **

**-On n'a pas ce pouvoir là, Abby. On ne peut pas décider pour lui. Seul un membre de sa famille pourrait le faire et, vu que son père est mort et surtout que Tony a repris connaissance, lui seul peut décider de ce qu'il veut faire. Et je doute fort que dans son état d'esprit actuel, il accepte de retourner à Washington… **

**-Tu es sûr de ta décision ?** soupira finalement Abby, sentant bien que rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis.

Elle le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas reconnaître la lueur d'entêtement qui brillait au fond de son regard.

**-Oui, ma décision est définitive** confirma-t-il. **Le plus important pour moi en ce moment est le bien-être de Tony.**

_« Et ça aurait toujours dû être ta priorité principale, espèce de vieux bâtard borné et égoïste » _s'admonesta-t-il.

**-Et en plus,** reprit-il, **je dois t'avouer qu'actuellement, plus loin de Jen je suis, mieux je me porte. Je doute franchement d'être encore capable de travailler avec elle…**

**-Mais quand même, le NCIS sans toi, ce ne sera pas pareil** se plaignit Abby. **Déjà qu'avec le départ de Tony, le travail était devenu moins gai. Il était cette petite lumière et ce souffle de bonne humeur qui permettait à tout le monde de tenir dans ce travail, avec toutes les horreurs qu'on peut voir chaque jour. Sans toi, ça va être encore plus triste, tu étais vraiment le ciment du groupe. **

**-Dès que Tony ira mieux, je te promets que je ferai tout mon possible pour le convaincre de rentrer avec moi à Washington. On continuera à se voir souvent même si je ne bosse plus avec vous. Vous restez quand même ma famille et je ne vous laisserai jamais sans nouvelles.**

**-Tu vas me manquer mon renard argenté. Qui va me surprendre en apparaissant sans bruit dans mon dos si tu n'es plus là ? **

Elle se leva et serra Gibbs très fort contre son cœur, les yeux de nouveau brillants de larmes contenues.

Après une petite balade dans le quartier pour trouver une pizza Pepperoni, saucisse avec un supplément fromage, ils retournèrent à l'hôpital. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le couloir, deux médecins en blouses blanches sortaient justement de la chambre de Tony en discutant vivement. Gibbs et Abby n'eurent pas d'autres choix que d'entendre leur conversation.

**-Moi, je te dis que c'est pas gagné ! **pestait l'un d'eux**. Avant de nous envoyer pour attaquer la rééducation, ils feraient bien mieux de l'envoyer consulter un psy ! **

**-C'est clair qu'on n'arrivera à rien avec ce gars s'il ne coopère pas **acquiesça le second.

À ces paroles, Gibbs ne put retenir une grimace. Il semblait bien que, durant leur absence, l'humeur de Tony ne s'était pas améliorée. Effectivement, quand ils pénétrèrent à nouveau dans la chambre, Tony regardait toujours fixement à travers la fenêtre avec la même expression morne et butée sur le visage. Il ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil vers eux quand il les entendit entrer, pas plus qu'il ne réagit à l'odeur de sa pizza favorite.

Ouais, c'était décidément pas gagné….

Abby, sentant la tension toujours aussi présente, choisit cependant de se comporter comme si de rien n'était.

**-Tiens, regarde ce qu'on t'a ramené !** dit-elle avec entrain en posant la boite de la pizza ouverte sur la tablette.

Une délicieuse odeur envahit aussitôt l'air mais Tony ne tiqua même pas.

**-J'ai pas faim **se contenta-t-il de grogner d'une voix désagréable sans même daigner jeter un regard au contenu de la boite.

**-C'est pas n'importe laquelle, c'est ta préférée ! **insista néanmoins Abby en relevant la pizza pour la lui faire voir.

**-Abby ! JE n'ai ai pa PAS faim ,** cria t-il

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux avec un regard glacial, lui faisant bien comprendre que ce n'était vraiment pas la peine d'insister.

**-Comme tu voudras**,** je voulais juste te faire plaisir**… murmura la jeune gothique en refermant le carton avec une tristesse et une déception évidente dans les yeux.

Étant parvenu à ses fins, Tony retourna aussitôt à la contemplation de sa fenêtre dans un silence morne.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 11**

Après deux mois de rééducation intensive, Tony parvenait maintenant à marcher de nouveau en s'aidant d'une canne. En revanche il n'y avait eu qu'une infime amélioration dans la mobilité de son bras droit. Il arrivait à peine à bouger ses doigts et à tenir une balle en mousse dans sa main.

Son moral était toujours aussi bas et sa dépression toujours aussi profonde, malgré le traitement prescrit par les médecins. Il était très renfermé sur lui-même, ne parlait que très rarement et ne souriait plus du tout. Il avait surtout beaucoup de mal à accepter sa nouvelle apparence physique et évitait au maximum de regarder son corps mutilé et brûlé qu'il cherchait à camoufler par tous les moyens sous des tee-shirts à manches longues.

**18 janvier 2008**

Tony était assis silencieusement sur le fauteuil de sa chambre, face à la fenêtre, et regardait fixement dehors. Pendant ce temps, son médecin faisait ses dernières recommandations à Gibbs et lui donnait les instructions à suivre pour la médication de son patient. En effet, le grand jour était enfin arrivé et Tony allait enfin sortir de l'hôpital pour retourner chez lui.

**-Antidépresseurs, somnifères, antidouleurs, crème à appliquer sur ses cicatrices, inhalateur pour son asthme et compléments alimentaires** énuméra-t-il à haute voix en relisant son ordonnance pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublié. **Ça ira, vous avez bien compris les dosages à respecter ?**

**-Oui, Docteur** répondit Gibbs, une légère note d'impatience transparaissant dans sa voix. **Je suis un ancien militaire ; les situations difficiles, je sais gérer. **

**-Parfait**,** alors** conclut le médecin avant d'ajouter**. Et bonne chance avec lui ! Il aura mis à rude épreuve les nerfs de toutes nos infirmières et aussi usé trois de nos kinés... **

Le médecin se dirigea ensuite vers son patient pour le saluer.

**-Au revoir, M. DiNozzo. Bon retour chez vous** dit-il en lui tendant une main qui fut ostensiblement ignorée.

-…

**-Suivez bien vos séances de kiné, prenez vos médicaments et tout ira mieux très vite. Oh, et appelez Le Dr Coplande, c'est une très bonne psychiatre. Elle vous aidera à franchir le cap...** continua-t-il.

-…

**-Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez vraiment vous occuper de lui ?** demanda finalement le médecin d'une voix sceptique en se retournant vers Gibbs. **On peut lui trouver une place en unité psych...**

**-Il n'est pas fou et il vous entend !!** répondit Gibbs d'un ton plus que sec. **Et oui, je suis sûr de vouloir m'occuper de lui. Ce dont il a besoin, c'est d'être entouré de gens qui l'aiment et pas...**

**-Bon, on y va ?** l'interrompit tout à coup Tony en se levant.

Il tenait fermement sa canne dans la main gauche, son bras droit étant dans une bride et donc inutilisable.

**-On y va.**

Gibbs prit le sac de Tony qui était posé sur le lit pour le caler sur son épaule et ils quittèrent l'hôpital dans lequel Tony était entré il y avait quatre mois de ça dans un état critique. C'était vraiment un miracle qu'il en ressorte sur ses deux jambes, même s'il marchait avec difficulté…

Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement se fit dans le silence le plus total. Gibbs avait bien tenté à plusieurs reprises d'entamer une conversation, mais Tony était resté obstinément silencieux.

**-Que dirais-tu qu'on loue un film et qu'on commande une pizza ?**

**-....**

**-Ou on pourrait se faire un ciné si tu préfères. **

**-…**

**-Bon, comme tu voudras** marmonna finalement Gibbs en renonçant à insister.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il gara la voiture en double file devant l'immeuble où habitait Tony. Il en sortit rapidement et la contourna pour venir ouvrir la portière passager et aider le jeune homme à s'extirper du véhicule. Une fois qu'il fut debout, Tony se dégagea brutalement de son étreinte et commença à se diriger en boitillant vers la porte d'entrée pendant que Gibbs rejoignait la voiture pour aller la garer dans le parking de la résidence.

Tony tapa le code d'entrée et la porte s'ouvrit avec un bip strident. Il la poussa avec son épaule et pénétra à l'intérieur. Un couple d'une soixantaine se trouvait dans le hall avec une petite fille qui devait avoir à peine quatre ou cinq ans. Quand elle aperçut Tony, elle ouvrit de grands yeux et le dévisagea d'un air effrayé avant d'aller se cacher derrière son grand-père

**-Oh, Tony ! Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir** dit la femme quand elle le reconnut.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de le détailler de la tête au pied avec un air à la fois curieux et compatissant, qui eut pour effet de mettre son interlocuteur franchement mal à l'aise.

**-On a appris ce qui vous est arrivé, à vous et à vos co-équipiers. J'espère que les malades qui ont fait ça sont derrière les barreaux à l'heure qu'il est ! Vous n'avez pas trop mal au moins ? J'ai bossé, il y a quelques années maintenant, dans un service de grands brûlés et voir tous ces pauvres gens mutilés dans leur chair et avoir mal… c'était vraiment très dur à voir au jour le jour. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas pu supporter ça longtemps, je n'y aie travaillé que six mois** dit-elle en faisant une grimace de dégoût, sans réaliser que Tony pouvait être blessé par son attitude**.**

Plus sa voisine parlait, plus Tony serrait le poing pour se contenir. Mais celle-ci, inconsciente de l'effet que ses paroles avaient sur Tony continua de plus belle

**-Mais ils ont fait des progrès énormes depuis ce temps-là avec les nouveaux traitements. Grâce aux greffes, on arrive presque à retrouver une apparence normale maintenant… **

La femme avait un tel débit de paroles qu'il semblait presque impossible de l'arrêter. Son mari, sentant bien à quel point Tony pouvait se sentir blessé même si elle ne disait pas ça méchamment, lui avait bien demandé discrètement de se taire à plusieurs reprises, mais elle continua à parler comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. 

**-Oh ! Toutes nos condoléances pour ce pauvre Martin. On a été bouleversé quand on a appris son décès… c'était un homme si bien. J'espère qu'il n'a pas trop souffert quand même. Et que va devenir sa pauvre petite fille sans son père... **

Voyant que Tony était prêt à exploser d'une minute à l'autre, son mari lui empoigna fermement le bras et lui ordonna d'une voix autoritaire, ne laissant aucune place pour des protestations.

**-Carla, tais-toi maintenant ! Allez viens, on va chercher la voiture. **

**-Mais qu'est-ce j'ai encore fait… ?**

La femme, fermement poussée par son mari, franchit enfin la porte de l'immeuble. Tony en profita pour se diriger aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient vers l'ascenseur. Juste avant de suivre son épouse dehors, l'homme se retourna et l'interpella.

**-Tony, veuillez excuser ma femme. Elle met toujours les pieds dans le plat. Elle pense bien faire mais elle gaffe toujours. Elle ne disait pas ça dans l'intention d'être désagréable, vous savez **dit l'homme avec un air vraiment navré.

L'italien ne le regarda pas et répondit pas. L'homme lui jeta encore un coup d'œil désolé. À ce moment, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent enfin et Tony, les larmes aux yeux, se précipita à l'intérieur de la cabine et appuya sur le bouton du cinquième.

**-Papi, pourquoi le monsieur il a une main toute bizarre ? Et pourquoi il boite ? Et il a quoi... **eut encore le temps d'entendre Tony avant que les portes ne se referment.

Gibbs pénétra à ce moment dans le hall et entendit également les questions curieuses de la petite fille. Cela ajouté à l'air sincèrement navré de l'homme qui l'accompagnait suffit à mettre tous ses sens en alerte. Il se hâta à son tour vers l'ascenseur et parvint à se faufiler dans la cabine juste avant que les portes ne se referment. Un seul coup d'œil à Tony suffit à lui faire savoir que ce dernier était profondément bouleversé. Il l'observa tandis qu'il contemplait fixement sa main droite où on voyait nettement les cicatrices laissées par les brûlures et ce, malgré les greffes qu'il avait déjà subies.

**-Tony ?** interrogea-t-il finalement d'un air inquiet en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

Ce dernier parut soudain s'apercevoir de sa présence. Il le regarda, des larmes plein les yeux et murmura d'une voix étranglée.

**-Je suis un monstre. Les gens ne peuvent pas retenir un mouvement de dégoût quand ils me regardent tellement je fais peur à voir. **

**-C'est faux, tu ne…**

**-Non c'est vrai ! **l'interrompit Tony avec désespoir. **Je viens juste d'en avoir la preuve ! Alors ne me mens pas, s'il te plait ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'éprouves pas un sentiment d'horreur quand tu poses les yeux sur moi. Je sais que c'est le cas, même si tu ne le montres pas.**

Sur ce, il lui tourna le dos et se replongea dans son mutisme jusqu'à ce que l'ascenseur ouvre ses portes sur le palier du cinquième étage, c'est-à-dire presque immédiatement. Resserrant la prise sur sa canne, il se dirigea en claudiquant vers la porte de son appartement et attendit que Gibbs, qui avait les clés, déverrouille la porte.

**Appartement de Tony**

C'est silencieusement qu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement. Gibbs alla ranger le sac de Tony dans sa chambre. Pendant ce temps, ce dernier alla s'installer dans le canapé et regarda tout autour de lui, le regard éteint. Bon sang, que c'était dur de revenir ici, dans ces lieux où il avait partagé des moments de bonheur avec Martin et de se dire que c'était fini. Martin n'était plus là… et ne pourrait plus jamais revenir.

Il sentit ses boyaux se tordre et se retint tout juste de se mettre à hurler sa colère et sa frustration, de crier au monde que la vie était injuste, que lui aussi avait le droit d'aspirer au bonheur, que Martin n'avait pas mérité de mourir…. et tout ça par sa faute.

Quand Gibbs revint dans la pièce, il s'arrêta sur le seuil pour l'observer. À sa posture tendue et surtout, en lisant toutes les émotions qui défilaient sur le visage de celui qu'il aimait tant – même malgré toutes ses blessures – il devina aussitôt ce à quoi penser le jeune homme. Il s'avança aussitôt silencieusement vers lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour tenter de le réconforter.

**-Allez, ça va aller.**

Tony émit un ricanement ironique et le repoussa brutalement,

**-Ce n'est pas toi qui as perdu l'homme que tu aimais et douze autres de tes hommes le même jour, tout ça uniquement par ta faute. Alors ne me dis pas que ça va aller ! Tu ne sais pas ce que je peux ressentir ! Fiche-moi la paix !!** explosa-t-il en le foudroyant du regard.

Gibbs vit soudain rouge et explosa à son tour,

**-Tu crois peut-être être le seul à avoir un jour perdu un être cher ? Je te rappelle que j'ai perdu ma femme et ma fille alors qu'elle n'avait que huit ans ! Alors, ne me dis pas que je ne sais pas ce que tu peux ressentir et que je ne compatis pas à ta douleur. Parce que c'est difficile de perdre la personne qu'on aime mais dis-toi que c'est dix fois pire lorsqu'il s'agit de son enfant, de la chair de sa chair ! On a l'impression de mourir un peu et on ne peut jamais oublier ce manque. Alors cesse un peu de te plaindre et bats-toi **hurla Gibbs avant de tourner les talons et de sortir en claquant la porte.

Il fulminait de rage et avait vraiment besoin de se calmer avant d'affronter de nouveau Tony. Le souvenir du vide laissé par la disparition de Kelly l'avait bouleversé.

Tony regarda fixement la porte qui venait de se fermer dans un grand claquement

**-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais seulement perdu Martin. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Personne ne peut comprendre d'ailleurs ! J'aurais dû moi aussi mourir ce jour-là ! Tu n'imagines pas ce que c'est d'avoir la mort de douze personnes sur la conscience, qui ont en plus laissé derrière eux six veuves et neuf orphelins. Ce n'est pas par ta faute qu'un homme va rester paraplégique toute sa vie, ou qu'un autre a dû être amputé d'une de ses jambes. Je ne mérite pas de vivre mais ça, tu ne pourras jamais le comprendre ! ** murmura Tony entre ses dents.

Puis, il se leva et monta dans sa chambre où il prit place dans son lit, le regard vide de toute expression et de tout sentiment.

Après quelques minutes à faire les cent pas dans le couloir, Gibbs parvint enfin à se calmer. Il soupira un bon coup et retourna dans l'appartement. Il fut un peu surpris de ne pas trouver Tony sur le canapé. Il l'appela à plusieurs reprises, mais seul l'écho de sa voix lui répondit. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et appela de nouveau Tony d'une voix de plus en plus inquiète mais celui-ci ne lui donna toujours aucune réponse. Alors, sans plus de diplomatie, il entra en trombe dans la chambre de Tony, faisant sursauter ce dernier qui était étendu sur son lit.

**-Tu pourrais répondre quand je t'appelle **l'apostropha-t-il, soulagé de le voir sain et sauf mais sa colère soudain revenue.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? **riposta le jeune homme.

**-Je voulais savoir où tu étais.**

**-Et bien, c'est bon, maintenant tu le sais ! Alors, va****voir ailleurs si j'y suis** lança t-il sur un ton de défi.

**-Tu vas me parler sur un autre ton !**

**-Je suis chez moi et je te parlerai comme je l'entends ! Si ça ne te plait pas, tu n'as qu'à te casser d'ici, la porte est grande ouverte.**

Sentant que le jeune homme faisait tout son possible pour le pousser à bout afin qu'il renonce à l'aider, il reprit d'une voix dangereusement calme.

**-Tu auras beau être désagréable, insolent et blessant, tu ne me feras pas craquer. Je ne partirai pas, même si c'est ce que tu recherches par tous les moyens. Je resterai ici jusqu'à ce que **_**j'estime**_** que tu n'as plus besoin de mon aide, et pas avant. Alors, tiens-toi le bien pour dit : tu ne m'auras pas à l'usure. Tu auras beau cracher ton venin sur moi, me prendre comme bouc émissaire, je résisterai. Souviens-toi que j'ai été militaire, les situations de crise, ça me connaît. Tu te fatigueras bien avant moi. Alors réserve plutôt tes forces et ton énergie pour te battre et récupérer, tu m'as bien compris ? Oh, encore une chose. Dorénavant, quand je t'appelle, tu me réponds de suite. Sinon, je débarquerai dans ta chambre comme je viens juste de le faire. J'espère que tu as bien compris !**

Sur ce, Gibbs sortit de la chambre en laissant celle-ci grande ouverte derrière lui..


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 12 **

21 Janvier 2008

Il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Même les somnifères qu'il avait avalés quelques heures plus tôt ne lui avaient fait aucun effet… Il faut dire qu'avec les quantités qu'il en avalait depuis sa sortie du coma, plus de deux mois auparavant, son corps s'était accoutumé. La seule solution aurait été d'augmenter les doses, mais avec Gibbs qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle, c'était quasiment mission impossible. L'homme lui donnait juste le nombre de comprimés nécessaires et gardait soigneusement le reste hors de sa portée.

Donc, il en était réduit à passer de longues heures d'insomnie car, à chaque fois qu'il se laissait aller à fermer les paupières, les événements de cette tragique journée où il avait perdu plus de la moitié de ses hommes et où surtout, il avait vu l'homme qu'il aimait mourir pratiquement sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, l'assaillaient. Il se réveillait à chaque fois en sueur et avec le cœur battant la chamade, étreint d'un profond sentiment de culpabilité. Ses autres collègues avaient eu beau lui répéter que ce n'était pas de sa faute, que c'était celle de l'indic qui les avait vendu… il n'arrivait pas à les croire.

Au plus profond de lui, il restait persuadé qu'il aurait dû sentir de suite que quelque chose clochait. Son rôle était de protéger ses hommes, et il avait lamentablement échoué. Repoussant ses couvertures, il se leva péniblement. Il avait récupéré une bonne partie de sa mobilité – merci les six heures de séances de torture… pardon de rééducation, journalière – mais se mouvoir était encore douloureux et il boitait encore beaucoup. Une fois debout, il fit quelques exercices d'étirement afin d'assouplir ses muscles avant de descendre dans le noir et sans un bruit – pour ne pas réveiller son cerbère endormi dans la chambre d'à côté – à l'étage inférieur.

La pleine lune qui brillait dans le ciel éclairait le salon d'une lumière douce qui lui permit de se déplacer sans encombre dans la pièce, et surtout qui lui évita d'allumer les lumières. Il s'avança jusqu'au bar et y prit une bouteille de Whisky pur malt non entamée. Il s'avança ensuite jusqu'à la baie vitrée qu'il fit coulisser silencieusement. Malgré la fraîcheur nocturne et le fait qu'il soit pieds-nus, il sortit sur la terrasse et prit place sur une chaise en tek. Il dévissa la bouteille qu'il tenait toujours serrée dans sa main et en but plusieurs gorgées à même le goulot, laissant l'alcool lui réchauffer le ventre.

Il laissa errer son regard sur la piscine et songea à toutes les soirées de pleine lune que lui et Martin avaient partagées ici. Ils adoraient tous les deux prendre des bains de minuit complètement nus et, à chaque fois, ils finissaient immanquablement par faire l'amour dans la piscine ou dans le jacuzzi adjacent. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et l'absence de Martin le frappa comme un coup de couteau en plein cœur. Il se leva et vint se placer devant le rebord, observant désespérément l'eau, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

**-Martin, tu me manques tellement ! Je ne peux pas continuer sans toi** dit-il tout en lâchant sa bouteille qui alla se briser violemment sur le sol

Puis, il se laissa tomber en avant et laissa les flots l'engloutir, sans faire le moindre geste pour tenter de se maintenir à la surface. Au contraire, il voulait rejoindre Martin dont il entendait les éclats de rire retentir dans ses oreilles.

Gibbs sursauta et s'assit dans son lit, l'oreille aux aguets. Quelque chose venait de le tirer de son sommeil, un bruit de verre brisé suivi d'un gros plouf. Il alluma vivement sa lumière et se glissa hors du lit.

**-Tony ?** cria-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse, ce qui n'était vraiment pas normal. Le jeune homme, qui était excédé de le voir surgir dans sa chambre à la moindre inquiétude, lui répondait toujours quand il l'appelait. Et, après le bruit qui venait de le réveiller, Gibbs était sûr que Tony ne dormait pas. Il sortit rapidement de sa chambre et alla dans celle de Tony, qu'il découvrit vide. Un mauvais pressentiment lui tordit alors le ventre. Il alluma la lumière et descendit rapidement au rez-de-chaussée. Le salon était éclairé par un rayon de lune et apparemment désert.

**-Tony ? **appela-t-il de nouveau en allumant la lumière pour pouvoir vérifier chaque recoin de la pièce, mais il ne vit rien qui pouvait clocher.

Il s'avança un peu plus et fut surpris de sentir un courant d'air frapper son torse dénudé. Cela semblait provenir de la baie vitrée. Il s'avança jusqu'à elle et s'aperçut qu'elle était légèrement entrouverte. Maintenant très inquiet, il la poussa et sortit sur la terrasse.

Ses yeux se portèrent immédiatement sur l'eau et il vit une masse blanche et immobile flotter au fond de la piscine. Comprenant aussitôt ce que cela signifiait, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

**-Putain, merde, Tony ! ****T'as pas fait ça !**

Il plongea aussitôt dans l'eau pour atteindre le corps inanimé de Tony. Il l'enlaça ensuite et regagna la surface avant de le hisser hors de l'eau. Il plaça immédiatement un doigt sur sa carotide et sentit un pouls battre faiblement. Le soulagement le submergea, il n'était pas arrivé trop tard.

**-Tony !**

Gibbs lui donna quelques claques pour le réveiller tout en se tenant prêt à lui faire du bouche à bouche. Tony se mit à tousser, recrachant l'eau qu'il avait avalée avant de tenter s'écarter de l'étreinte ferme de Gibbs.

**-Bon sang ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?!** explosa alors ce dernier, se retenant à grand peine de le secouer.

**-Lâche-moi ! Je veux en finir **protesta-t-il.

Il tenta de nouveau de repousser Gibbs avec son bras valide, mais en vain. L'ex marine resserra encore plus son étreinte, refusant de le lâcher.

**-J'te déteste... j'me déteste s**e mit alors à hurler Tony, complètement hystérique. **J'en peux plus, c'est trop dur ! Je t'en supplie, laisse-moi en finir une bonne fois pour toutes. **

Gibbs, le cœur brisé, devant sa détresse, commença à lui caresser le dos pour tenter de le réconforter.

**-Non, tu ne veux pas mourir, Martin n'aurait pas voulu ça.**

**-Je l'ai tué, je les ai tous tués ! Tout est de ma faute ! **

Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, Tony éclata en sanglots, versant toutes les larmes qu'ils avaient retenues pendant deux mois et demi. Gibbs commença à le bercer tendrement, comme il le faisait pour Kelly quand elle était triste de voir son papa partir en mission.

**-Tu n'y es pour rien dans leur mort** lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

**-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je dois perdre tous les gens que j'aime **? hoqueta ce dernier entre deux sanglots. **Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai jamais le droit à un peu de bonheur ?**

**-Ça va aller Tony, je te le promets. Je suis là moi. Je suis là pour toi et je ne te quitterai pas. Tu n'es pas seul. **

Il continua à le bercer pendant encore de longues minutes. Puis, tout doucement, Tony commença à s'apaiser et ses sanglots diminuèrent peu à peu, pour finalement cesser complètement.

**-Allez, viens, Tony** lui dit Gibbs en le soutenant pour l'aider à se relever. **Il faut qu'on rentre et qu'on aille se sécher, sinon on va finir par tomber malade. **

Tony se laissa guider sans protester. Il se sentait complètement vidé et épuisé, aussi bien émotionnellement que physiquement. Gibbs le ramena à l'étage et le poussa fermement dans la salle de bains. Il lui ôta son tee-shirt à manche longue, défit le cordon retenant son bas de pyjama et le lui retira, avant de faire de même et de les entraîner tous les deux sous la douche. Il régla l'eau à une température pas trop chaude, comme l'avait recommandé le médecin à cause des graves brûlures qu'avait subies Tony. Il le savonna et le rinça rapidement ne s'attardant pas sur le nouvel aspect de sa peau, qui n'était plus du tout la même que dans ses souvenirs.

Durant tout ce temps, ce dernier se laissa faire comme s'il était une marionnette privée de toute vie. Quand il eut terminé, il l'enroula dans une épaisse serviette moelleuse avant de se sécher lui-même rapidement. Puis il le ramena vers son lit, lui enfila des vêtements secs et l'aida à se glisser sous les draps. Il le recouvrit avec la couette et sortit de la pièce pour aller également se mettre des vêtements sur le dos. Il revint ensuite dans la chambre de Tony, il ne voulait pas le laisser seul avec sa détresse, pas ce soir. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil installé dans un coin et observa Tony qui, les yeux fermés, semblait dormir. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il finit lui aussi par sombrer dans le sommeil.

**-MARTIN ! **

Le hurlement de Tony le réveilla en sursaut. Il découvrit le jeune homme assis sur son lit et en sueur, le regard rempli de terreur. Gibbs se précipita à ses côtés et tenta de l'apaiser.

**-Calme-toi, Tony ! Respire tranquillement, tu m'entends ? Inspire, expire.**

Mais, en proie à une véritable crise de panique, Tony respirait de plus en plus difficilement et sa respiration devenait sifflante à mesure que son asthme grandissait. Gibbs attrapa l'inhalateur qui se trouvait à portée de main sur la table de chevet et le força à prendre les bouffées nécessaires, comme l'avait recommandé le médecin en cas de crise. Rapidement, la respiration de Tony reprit un rythme normal, mais le jeune homme continua à trembler comme une feuille.

Pour le rassurer, Gibbs l'attira contre son torse et Tony se laissa aller à cette étreinte. Il se cala au creux de son épaule comme il avait l'habitude de la faire avant…. avant qu'il ne gâche tout. Et pour la première fois depuis deux mois et demi, Tony se laissa glisser dans un sommeil sans rêve sous l'œil attentif de Gibbs.

_« C'est si bon de pouvoir le serrer de nouveau dans mes bras et de veiller sur son sommeil »_pensa ce dernier avant de se laisser glisser également dans les bras de Morphée.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 13**

**6 heures 30**

Gibbs se réveilla doucement, enlaçant toujours Tony qui dormait du sommeil du juste dans ses bras. Il ne put résister à l'envie de glisser son visage dans le cou du policier pour respirer son odeur, cette odeur qui lui avait tant manquée. Il resta là un moment, parfaitement immobile, profitant de cet instant volé, de la chaleur de ce corps qu'il pouvait autrefois caresser, embrasser, aimer passionnément ou tout simplement enlacer à sa guise et quand il le voulait. Pas comme maintenant où il devait attendre que Tony soit endormi pour voler quelques brefs instants d'intimité.

Tout en se laissant aller à l'agréable sensation de sentir le souffle régulier de Tony lui chatouiller le torse, il repensa aux événements de la nuit précédente. Un léger frisson de peur rétrospective le parcourut. Tony lui avait franchement foutu la trouille. Quand il avait vu son corps immobile reposer au fond de la piscine, il avait bien cru que son cœur allait cesser de battre. C'était presque un miracle qu'il soit arrivé à temps pour le sortir de là et qu'il puisse maintenant le serrer dans ses bras… vivant.

Il embrassa doucement sa tempe, pour ne pas le réveiller, et se décida finalement, bien qu'à contrecœur, à se glisser hors du lit. Ne voulant pas laisser Tony sans surveillance, même si celui-ci dormait toujours, il alla dans la chambre voisine pour prendre le baby phone d'Ella. Il le brancha dans la chambre de l'italien, histoire d'avoir une oreille sur lui le temps qu'il prépare le petit-déj. Après sa tentative de suicide de la veille, il était hors de question qu'il le laisse complètement seul. Il allait devenir aussi fidèle qu'une ombre pour Tony, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit absolument sûr que ce dernier ne réitérerait pas son geste.

Il descendit rapidement à la cuisine pour leur préparer un bon petit-déjeuner le plus complet possible : café, céréale, jus de fruit, yaourt, toasts, œufs et bacon. Il remonta bientôt avec un plateau chargé de victuailles qu'il posa sur la table de chevet à côté de Tony.

**-Tony, le petit-déj est prêt **dit-il doucement en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit

**-Laisse-moi dormir ! **grogna le principal intéressé avec une mauvaise humeur plus qu'évidente.

Gibbs ne put retenir un sourire amusé. Son ancien amant avait toujours le réveil aussi difficile et grognon le matin.

**-Non. Il est grand temps de te réveiller ! Je te rappelle que c'est aujourd'hui que tu attaques la rééducation avec ton nouveau kinésithérapeute et tu as ta première séance de kiné dans deux heures. Alors, on se redresse et on s'assoit. Hop, et que ça saute ! **ordonna fermement Gibbs en se retenant à peine de ne pas lui donner une petite tape affectueuse sur les fesses, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avant.

La pensée de ce qu'il se passait généralement après, à l'époque, lors de ces séances de réveil lui fit monter une bouffée de chaleur dans les reins.

_« Eh ! Calme-toi là en bas ! Ce n'est franchement pas l'endroit ni le moment de te mettre au garde à vous ! Retourne te coucher ! » Ordonna-t-il à son sexe qu'il sentait se gonfler dans son pantalon._

Tony abdiqua en soupirant et se redressa lentement en se frottant les yeux.

**-Je n'ai pas faim** marmonna-t-il néanmoins entre ses dents**.**

**-Peut-être mais tu vas quand même manger. Tu vas avoir besoin de toute ton énergie pour ta séance de kiné.**

Gibbs glissa le plateau sur les genoux de Tony et prit sa tasse de café. Il en but quelques gorgées avant de la reposer et de prendre une fourchette pour commencer lui-même à manger avec appétit.

**-Au fait **l'informa-t-il nonchalamment, sur le ton de la conversation.** Abby, Ducky, McGee et Ziva seront là dans quelques heures. Ils ont hâte de te revoir.**

**-S'ils veulent voir un monstre, ils n'ont qu'à aller au musée des horreurs ou regarder Frankenstein !**

**-Arrête, Tony, tu n'es pas un monstre ! Ils veulent juste rendre visite à un ami qui leur manque.**

**-Je ne veux voir personne ! **répliqua aussitôt Tony, sur la défensive.

**-Tony, ce sont tes amis. Tu n'as pas vu McGee, Ducky et Ziva depuis plus d'un an et je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi, ils te manquent aussi. Tu verras, ça va être sympa de les revoir un peu.**

**-Tu aurais peut-être pu me demander mon avis avant de décider des choses pareilles **s'énerva Tony en le fusillant du regard.

**-Tu devrais manger avant que ça ne soit froid** lui conseilla Gibbs pour changer la conversation, et surtout pour que Tony mange quelque chose.

**-Je n'ai pas faim ! **s'entêta le jeune homme.

**-Oui, et bien, tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger quand même !**

**-Je n'ai pas à te faire plaisir !**

**-Peut-être. Mais ça n'empêche pas que ton corps a besoin de nourriture pour reprendre des forces.**

**-Ça, je m'en fous royalement ! **

**-Eh bien, pas moi ! Tu me fatigues, Tony. Arrête ça tout de suite, de te comporter comme un sale gosse mal élevé ! **

**-Non, toi, arrête ! ** répliqua Tony tout en envoyant balader violemment son plateau qui s'écrasa par terre dans un bruit de vaisselle cassée. **J'en ai marre de ta condescendance ! Ça... **

**-Arrête, ça suffit !** cria Gibbs, excédé par le comportement de Tony. **Y en a marre maintenant ! Tu vas cesser de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, tu m'as bien compris ? Abby, Ducky, Ziva et McGee arrivent dans quelques heures, et tu as intérêt à être agréable avec eux, surtout avec Abby. Elle ne mérite pas de supporter ton humeur désagréable et méchante. Oh ! Et si tu t'avises de recommencer une seule fois ce que tu as tenté cette nuit, je te jure que je te le ferai regretter amèrement. Maintenant, tu vas nettoyer tous tes dégâts et fissa ! **

Gibbs sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte, laissant derrière lui un Tony légèrement estomaqué par son soudain coup de gueule.

Gibbs resta un petit moment derrière la porte pour s'assurer que Tony n'allait pas commettre une nouvelle bêtise sous le coup de la colère puis, il descendit se préparer un autre petit-déjeuner qu'il avala rapidement, tout en gardant une oreille sur le baby phone dont l'émetteur était toujours branché dans la chambre de Tony. Il fut rassuré en entendant le jeune homme se mouvoir dans la pièce au-dessus de sa tête.

Quand il eut expédié son repas, il remonta à l'étage et alla directement se prendre une douche, une douche bien chaude histoire d'essayer de se détendre un peu. Une fois séché et habillé, il regagna la chambre de Tony où il entra, sans frapper à la porte.

Tony était assis sur le rebord de son lit. Il s'était habillé et tentait maladroitement de boutonner sa chemise avec une seule main. Il remarqua le plateau posé sur la commode. Les débris de vaisselle cassée et de nourriture avaient été entassés dessus et le sol de la chambre avait été essuyé et était à peu près propre. Il nota mentalement de penser à venir passer un coup de serpillière par terre et, sans un mot, il prit le plateau et ressortit de la chambre.

**-On part dans cinq minutes** l'informa-t-il juste avant de franchir le seuil de la chambre.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Tony n'étant toujours pas descendu, il remonta pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Il entra silencieusement dans la chambre, dont la porte était restée ouverte, et découvrit Tony en train d'essayer en vain de nouer les lacets de ses baskets. Mais, malgré toute sa bonne volonté évidente, d'une seule main, il n'y arrivait pas.

**-Je peux ?** demanda Gibbs en s'agenouillant devant lui, pour l'aider à lacer ses chaussures.

Tony se contenta de répondre par un hochement de la tête, évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard.

**-Voilà, on peut y aller** annonça Gibbs au bout de quelques secondes en posant une main sur le genou de Tony.

**-Merci.**

La voix de Tony n'était qu'un chuchotement mais suffisamment audible pour que Gibbs l'entende

**-De rien. **

Gibbs s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre quand Tony l'interpella.

**-Gibbs...**

**-Oui** répondit-il sans se retourner.

**-Je… je voulais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit le jour de mon retour et pour tout le reste, aujourd'hui, hier…**

**-Excuses acceptées** dit Gibbs d'une voix douce en se retournant pour lui sourire**. Il faut vraiment qu'on y aille maintenant, sinon tu vas être en retard chez le kiné. **

Tony lui rendit timidement son sourire. Il enfila une mitaine en cuir afin de cacher sa main abîmée – après l'épisode avec ses voisins, il ne voulait plus recevoir des regards horrifiés et se camouflait encore davantage sous des couches de vêtements. Pour finir, il se leva en prenant appui sur sa canne.

**-J'arrive. **

Vingt minutes plus tard, Gibbs déposait Tony devant le centre de rééducation, là où il allait dorénavant venir presque chaque jour s'entraîner pour récupérer sa mobilité.

Nouveau lieu, nouvelles personnes, nouveau kiné…nouveau départ ? Tony hésita un instant à franchir les portes du centre. Il s'immobilisa et se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui. Il vit Gibbs le regarder fixement depuis la voiture, il paraissait évident que ce dernier ne démarrerait pas avant de l'avoir vu pénétrer à l'intérieur. Il soupçonnait même qu'il risquait de rester planté là jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini sa séance pour s'assurer qu'il ne filerait pas avant la fin. Ouais, il semblait bien qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'aller de l'avant. Il prit donc son courage à deux mains et entra pour aller affronter trois heures de" tortures".

Après avoir vu Tony disparaître dans l'établissement, Gibbs attendit un petit moment pour être sûr qu'il ne ressorte pas. Puis, il décida de mettre à profit ces trois heures de liberté pour aller rapidement faire quelques courses. Abby l'avait appelé pour lui dire que leur vol était bien à l'heure et qu'ils arriveraient donc à Los Angeles dans un peu moins de six heures. Il fallait donc remplir les placards en prévision de ces visiteurs. Les courses faites, il ramena tout à la maison et eut même le temps de faire les lits et de boire un café avant qu'il ne soit l'heure de repartir chercher Tony.

Il arriva juste au moment où le jeune homme franchissait les portes du centre. Il le regarda se diriger vers lui avec attention. Sa claudication s'était légèrement accentuée, signe qu'il devait être épuisé après tous les efforts fournis, d'autant plus qu'il était resté trois jours sans faire ses exercices. Le manque de sommeil et les événements de la nuit précédente n'étaient pas non plus étrangers à sa fatigue.

Quand il arriva à son niveau, Tony ouvrit la portière et se glissa avec difficulté dans le siège. Gibbs se retint de se précipiter pour l'aider à s'installer mais, vu la susceptibilité de Tony sur son état physique, il préféra s'abstenir.

**-Ça a été ?**

**-Ouais. **

**-Et si on allait déjeuner au restaurant ce midi ? **proposa Gibbs avant de démarrer.

**-Non. Je préfère rentrer manger à la maison.**

**-Allez, tu n'as pas mis le nez dehors depuis quatre mois, sauf aujourd'hui pour aller à ta rééducation. Ça te ferait du bien de prendre l'air et de voir un peu de monde.**

**-J'ai dis non ! Je n'ai pas envie de me donner en spectacle. Je t'ai dit que je préfère manger à la maison et en plus je suis crevé. **

Voyant les profondes cernes soulignant ses yeux et son regard brillant de fatigue, Gibbs préféra ne pas insister pour cette fois-ci. Mais il se promit de tout mettre en œuvre pour que Tony recommence à vivre et à sortir de sa tanière. Il n'avait pas à avoir honte de son apparence. À ses yeux à lui, il était toujours aussi magnifique. Blessé dans sa chair, sans aucun doute, mais néanmoins magnifique.

_« Et la première personne qui osera lui faire une remarque désobligeante sur son apparence physique regrettera d'avoir un jour croisé la route de Leroy Jethro Gibbs ! »__ se jura-t-il en démarrant. _

À peine arrivés à l'appartement, Gibbs se mit à préparer le repas et Tony s'installa sur le canapé sa jambe droite posée sur la table basse.

**-Ils arrivent dans combien de temps ? **

**-Dans un peu moins de trois heures. À ce propos, ils vont dormir ici. Abby et Ziva se partageront la chambre au bout du couloir, McGee prendra le canapé et je vais laisser ma chambre à Ducky. Quant à moi, je dormirai avec toi.**

**-QUOI ?! **rugit Tony avec un air scandalisé. **Il est absolument hors de question que je dorme avec toi ! Et de quel droit as-tu tout décidé tout ça sans même m'en parler avant ? Je suis chez moi, merde ! Et j'ai décidé que tu ne dormiras pas dans ma chambre ! Tu leur as proposé de dormir ici sans me demander mon avis, alors tu n'as qu'à partager ta chambre avec Ducky **acheva-t-il en se croisant les bras sur la poitrine avec un air têtu.

Gibbs soupira. Décidément, Tony ne lui rendait pas les choses faciles et faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour mettre à bout sa patience. Il reprit calmement et avec fermeté, comme s'il s'adressait à un gamin de deux ans et non pas à un adulte ayant presque atteint la quarantaine.

**-De toute façon, maintenant, c'est trop tard et tu n'as pas le choix. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si on ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Je te rappelle qu'on a partagé le même lit pendant plusieurs années. Mais, si ça te gêne autant que ça de m'avoir dans ton lit, pas de problème, je dormirai sur le fauteuil. Dis-toi que ça ne durera que quatre jours, si ça peut te consoler. **

**-Très bien, je m'incline. Il semblerait que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire de toute façon !** **Pour pas changer** ronchonna-t-il en lui tournant résolument le dos et en allumant la télé, bien décidé à l'ignorer royalement.

Gibbs le rejoignit rapidement avec deux assiettes remplies de pâtes à la sauce tomate. Il en tendit une à Tony qui la prit en articulant un 'merci' du bout des lèvres. Ils mangèrent sans échanger un seul mot, laissant à la télé le soin de combler le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux. Quand ils eurent terminé, Gibbs débarrassa rapidement les assiettes et revint avec deux tasses de café. Il s'installa près de lui sur le canapé et ils sirotèrent leurs boissons pendant un moment en regardant les informations.

Puis, Gibbs reposa sa tasse sur la table basse, se retourna vers Tony, prit son menton dans une main pour lui faire lever les yeux sur lui avant de commencer d'une voix douce

**-Ils ne devraient plus tarder à arriver maintenant. Je te demande une chose, essaye de ne pas te montrer trop désagréable avec eux. S'il te plait…**

Les yeux de Tony s'embuèrent légèrement et il hocha la tête sans dire un mot.

**-Tu veux un autre café ? **

**-Ouais, je veux bien.**

Gibbs retourna la cuisine avec les deux tasses vides pour les remplir à nouveau. Quand il revint auprès de Tony, celui-ci s'était endormi contre le dossier du canapé.

_« Un peu de sommeil ne lui fera vraiment pas de mal car il est vraiment épuisé_ » pensa Gibbs tout en essayant de l'installer plus confortablement sans le réveiller.

Puis, il avala son café d'une traite et s'assit sur un fauteuil pour prendre, lui aussi, un peu de repos.

Une sonnerie stridente frappant ses oreilles l'arracha au sommeil. Il ouvrit immédiatement les yeux en réalisant que c'était son portable qui sonnait.

**-Gibbs !**

_**-Hé, Bossman ! **__**Ça y est on vient de sortir de l'aéroport. Le temps de sauter dans un taxi et on est là !**_

**-Parfait, alors à tout de suite. **

Gibbs se passa la main sur le visage pour chasser les dernières traces de sommeil puis regarda sa montre. Il avait sombré pendant une bonne demi-heure et ça lui avait fait un bien fou. Il se sentait en bien meilleure forme. Vu l'heure et la circulation dans Los Angeles à cette heure-ci, il estima que son ancienne équipe serait là d'ici trente minutes au plus tard. La sonnerie du téléphone n'avait pas dérangé Tony qui dormait toujours, alors autant le laisser dormir encore un petit quart d'heure.

Il profita de ce temps pour remplir le lave-vaisselle et le mettre à tourner. Quand il revint dans le salon pour réveiller Tony, celui-ci avait déjà les yeux ouverts.

**-Bien dormi ?**

**-Ouais, et ça fait du bien. **

**-Abby a appelé il y a un quart d'heure pour dire qu'ils étaient arrivés. Je pense qu'ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant.**

**-Ok. Je vais vite aller me prendre une douche avant qu'ils arrivent alors.**

Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, il appela Gibbs.

**-Il y a un problème ?** demanda ce dernier inquiet, en grimpant rapidement les marches pour le rejoindre dans la salle de bains.

**-Heu... non. J'aimerais juste que tu m'aides à me raser, de la main gauche je n'y arriverai pas.**

Gibbs esquissa un petit sourire, heureux de voir que Tony n'hésitait plus à lui demander son aide.

**-Bien évidemment. **

Gibbs étala la mousse sur le visage de Tony et le rasa avec beaucoup de précaution. Il mourrait d'envie d'embrasser ce visage qui apparaissait de sous cette barbe non rasée depuis deux mois. C'était bon de pouvoir voir de nouveau le tracé ferme de sa mâchoire et il ne résista pas à l'envie de l'effleurer légèrement du bout des doigts

**-Voilà.**

**-Merci. **

**-De rien. **

Ils échangèrent un regard intense avant d'être dérangés par la sonnerie de l'interphone qui les ramena au temps présent.

**-Je vais aller leur ouvrir** dit Gibbs en s'écartant à regret.

Il avait été à deux doigts de céder à la tentation et de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Tony.

C'est avec un peu d'appréhension que Tony suivit Gibbs au rez-de-chaussée. Dans quelques instants, il allait revoir ses anciens collègues qui, hormis Abby, ne l'avaient pas vu depuis pratiquement un an et demi. À peine la porte fut-elle ouverte que la tornade Abby sauta au cou de Gibbs pour le serrer avec enthousiasme contre elle.

**-Gibbs !!! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! **

Elle embrassa Gibbs avec effusion puis, apercevant Tony qui arrivait derrière, elle le relâcha pour se précipiter vers lui, se retenant à la dernière seconde de se jeter sur lui pour plutôt le serrer dans ses bras avec précaution.

**-Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué !** dit-elle avec chaleur en lui déposant un baiser sonore sur la joue. **Tu as meilleure mine qu'à l'hôpital **ajouta-t-elle en s'écartant légèrement afin de pouvoir l'examiner.

Ducky, McGee et Ziva entrèrent à leur tour dans l'appartement et saluèrent Gibbs avant de se tourner pour dire bonjour à leur ami et ancien collègue.

Tony ne put s'empêcher de se raidir légèrement quand il se trouva face à eux. La dernière fois que ses trois amis l'avaient vu, il était encore Tony le tombeur qui charmait tout le monde avec son sourire et son physique séduisant. Ils avaient maintenant face à eux un demi-monstre qui se déplaçait avec une canne, avait tout un côté encore à moitié paralysé et des brûlures immondes sur une bonne partie corps. Et, même si celles-ci étaient soigneusement camouflées sous ses vêtements longs, il avait l'impression d'être nu sous leurs regards.

Il les observa avec attention, essayant de déchiffrer leurs pensées et leurs réactions, cherchant une lueur d'horreur et de dégoût au fond de leurs yeux, mais en vain. Ducky, McGee et Ziva se contentèrent de lui sourire, heureux de le voir encore vivant après ce qui lui était arrivé. Ils s'avancèrent vers lui pour lui serrer la main, lui donner une accolade et même, pour Ziva, l'embrasser sur la joue en lui exprimant leur joie de le revoir enfin après tout ce temps.

Quand tout le monde eut fini de se saluer, Gibbs endossa le rôle du parfait maître de maison et se chargea de leur faire visiter les lieux ainsi que de leur montrer les chambres où ils allaient dormir. Pendant ce temps, Tony en profita pour aller se réfugier sur la terrasse, il n'avait plus l'habitude de voir autant de monde en même temps et il avait besoin d'un peu de solitude.

Abby, qui connaissait déjà bien la maison, décida de l'accompagner pour lui tenir compagnie. Elle sentait bien que son ami était un peu perturbé et lui cachait quelque chose. Son attitude étrange n'était pas seulement due au fait qu'il venait de revoir ses anciens collègues et amis. Non, il y avait autre chose, elle en était sûre et elle était bien décidée à découvrir ce que c'était. Ils s'assirent l'un à coté de l'autre sur le transat et Abby vint se lover contre le bras valide de Tony. Elle examina un moment le visage du jeune homme essayant de deviner ce qui semblait le perturber.

**-Ça se passe bien avec Gibbs ?** lui demanda-t-elle finalement, se disant que l'ex marine était la cause la plus probable de la mélancolie de Tony.

**-Ouais, ça peut aller… même s'il est franchement agaçant par moments.**

**-C'est normal, c'est Gibbs **riposta Abby comme si 'agaçant' et 'Gibbs' étaient deux mots qui allaient automatiquement ensemble.

**-Justement non, ce n'est pas normal ! Il n'est plus trop lui… je veux dire… il est trop gentil. **

**-Arrête ! Il n'a jamais été méchant** répondit Abby en prenant aussitôt la défense de son renard argenté.

**-Alors disons plutôt qu'il est trop attentionné, trop prévenant, si tu préfères. Il est toujours sur mon dos et ça m'étouffe. Ça m'est un peu difficile de vivre de nouveau à ses côtés, c'est…**

Tony s'interrompit, à la recherche de ses mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait et tout à coup, il explosa et laissa s'écouler tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, toute la confusion qui l'habitait. Il savait qu'Abby ne le jugerait pas et surtout, le comprendrait, le soutiendrait. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas toujours été sa fidèle confidente au cours de ces dernières années ?

**-Merde ! C'est trop dur à gérer tout ça ! D'abord, Gibbs qui réapparaît dans ma vie, au moment où j'avais enfin tourné la page et décidé d'avancer, puis la mort de Martin... **

_« À cause de moi » _se garda-t-il bien de rajouter à voix haute, ne voulant pas subir une fois de plus un laïus sur le fait que ce qui était arrivé n'était pas sa faute, etc…

**-Et maintenant…maintenant, je ne sais plus où j'en suis, s**oupira-t-il avec un air misérable qui brisa le cœur d'Abby.**. Je me rends compte que…j'éprouve toujours des sentiments pour Gibbs, même s'ils sont assez confus mais d'un autre côté, je me sens coupable de les ressentir alors que Martin est mort depuis si peu de temps...et qu'il me manque vraiment beaucoup. Sans parler du fait que je n'ose plus accorder ma confiance à Gibbs, j'ai trop peur d'être de nouveau blessé...trahi et je ne pourrai pas le supporter une deuxième fois…**Il se tut de nouveau, une boule dans la gorge.

**-Il t'aime** fit alors doucement remarquer Abby en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

**-Je le sais ça… mais c'est trop dur, trop tôt. **

Il secoua la tête d'un air désespéré.

**-Tout aurait été tellement plus simple s'il n'était jamais réapparu dans ma vie… **

**-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Pourquoi cela aurait-il été plus simple ? **interrogea Abby en fronçant les sourcils, intriguée par sa remarque.

Tony releva les yeux pour plonger son regard dans le sien et lui répondit honnêtement,

**-Parce que s'il n'avait pas été là, et bien… je ne serais plus là non plus.**

Voyant qu'Abby ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire, au regard perplexe qu'elle lui jeta, il expliqua.

**-Tu sais, quand j'étais dans le coma, je l'ai entendu…et je me suis accroché à sa voix. Pourtant, j'étais attiré par cette envie de tout lâcher et de partir rejoindre… tu sais… cette lumière blanche que certains disent avoir aperçue lors de comas profonds, je l'ai vue moi aussi. Je sais que je suis resté longtemps à la contempler et à vraiment hésiter à m'y plonger… Mais de l'autre coté, il y avait la voix de Gibbs qui me demandait de m'accrocher… et je l'ai fait, parce que je n'ai jamais su résister à Gibbs… mais pourquoi ? Pour quelle vie ? Pour celle d'un infirme dont tout le monde a pitié ? **

**-Tony, tu vas t'en remettre, tu vas finir par récupérer toutes tes aptitudes physiques… tu vas pouvoir reprendre une vie normale… **

**-J'ai voulu tout arrêter** lui annonça alors Tony.

**-Pardon ? Tout arrêter ? Comment ça ?**

**-Hier… j'ai… j'ai tenté de mettre fin à mes jours** lui avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

Les yeux d'Abby s'agrandirent d'horreur à cette révélation et de grosses larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Tony lui essuya immédiatement les yeux d'une main tremblante, regrettant presque son aveu. Il détestait faire de la peine à son amie.

**-Hé, ma belle, ne pleure pas **la supplia-t-il.** Je suis toujours là. Gibbs m'a empêché de réussir. **

**-Mais…. pour… pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?**

**-Je me sentais tellement mal. Toutes les nuits je fais des cauchemars sur ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là… Je me sens tellement coupable d'avoir mené la moitié de mes hommes à la mort. J'étais leur chef, j'étais censé les protéger…. et j'ai lamentablement échoué. Et, s'il te plait **dit-il en lui posant un doigt sur les lèvres,** ne me chante pas toi aussi le refrain que ce n'était pas de ma faute. J'ai vu Martin agoniser sous mes yeux… et je n'ai rien pu faire… je voulais que tout ça finisse. Plus de culpabilité, plus de douleurs… plus de regards remplis de pitié. **

Il ferma les yeux et résista à l'envie de se mettre à hurler sa colère et sa frustration. Abby le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras pour le rassurer, lui faire savoir qu'elle était là pour lui, le serait toujours.

**-Je n'aurais pas supporté de te perdre **chuchota-t-elle contre son oreille d'une voix bouleversée.** Tu ne recommenceras plus, hein ? Tu me le jures. **

Il tourna légèrement la tête et déposa un baiser sur sa chevelure noir corbeau avant de faire un signe de dénégation.

**-Promis, je ne recommencerai plus. **

Il se sentit beaucoup mieux de s'être confié à Abby. À ce moment, ils entendirent des bruits de pas et de conversation, tout le monde était redescendu et venait juste de les rejoindre sur la terrasse avec un plateau où se trouvaient boissons et biscuits pour une légère collation. Ils arrêtèrent donc là leur conversation pour se tourner vers les nouveaux arrivants.

Ces derniers sentirent tout de suite l'atmosphère pleine d'émotions qui entourait les deux jeunes gens mais décidèrent, sans même se concerter, de faire comme si de rien n'était, pour ne pas les embarrasser. Ils s'installèrent près d'eux tout en discutant de tout et de rien, comme lors d'une réunion informelle entre amis.

**-Alors, comment est la vie à Los-Angeles ? **se hasarda à demander Ziva en regardant Tony.

**-Bien **fut la brève réponse donnée par l'italien, qui ne semblait pas vraiment décider à entretenir la conversation.

**-Pas trop de tremblements de terre ? **continua-t-elle néanmoins, faisant mine de ne pas remarquer son absence de loquacité.

**-Un seul depuis que je suis ici **répondit-il nonchalamment tout en haussant les épaules avant de se murer de nouveau dans le silence…

**-Je suis en train d'écrire un nouveau livre **lança alors McGee, histoire d'essayer de déplomber l'atmosphère qui devenait vraiment lourde**. **

**-Ah oui ? Et sur quoi va-t-il porter cette fois-ci ? De qui as-tu copié la vie ? **ricana Ziva, saisissant aussitôt la perche au passage.

**-Ça va tourner autour d'un tueur en série qui marque ses victimes au fer rouge… **

**-Au moins, ce coup-ci, l'agent Tommy ne fera pas partie de l'aventure **marmonna Tony entre ses dents.

_**Un silence s'abattit chacun un peu mal à l'aise. Gibbs le rompit rapidement en demandant de l'aide pour finir de préparer le repas et mettre la table.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 14

Tony ressortit de la salle de bains après s'être préparé pour la nuit. Comme c'était devenu une habitude depuis 'l'accident', il avait enfilé un pyjama à manches longues pour camoufler au maximum ce corps qu'il abhorrait tant maintenant. Dieu qu'il lui semblait loin le temps où il ne supportait pas de dormir autrement que complètement nu, le temps où il était fier de son corps athlétique et qu'il aimait l'exhiber… le temps où il savait que son corps avait le pouvoir d'allumer une étincelle de convoitise et de désir aussi bien chez la gent féminine que masculine.

Il poussa un profond soupir. Il se sentait complètement épuisé. La soirée qu'il venait de passer avec ses anciens collègues et amis l'avait vidé aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Il grimpa dans son lit, prenant bien soin de rester sur l'extrême bord du matelas pour se tenir le plus éloigné possible de Gibbs qui n'allait sûrement pas tarder à le rejoindre. Ce dernier était resté dans le salon pour discuter tranquillement avec les autres. Tony savait bien qu'ils devaient parler de lui, de la pitié qu'ils éprouvaient envers lui… peut-être même du dégoût qu'il leur inspirait maintenant. Parce que même s'ils étaient évertués à n'en rien montrer, Tony avait bien senti leurs regards se poser sur lui avec insistance dès qu'il avait le dos tourné. Frankenstein DiNozzo, voilà comment ils devaient l'appeler intérieurement…

Il se laissa aller contre ses oreillers et ferma les yeux. Une fois de plus, la petite voix, toujours la même se mit à le harceler sans relâche.

« _Tu ne mérites pas de vivre. Tu aurais dû mourir ce jour-là. Franchement, regarde-toi ! Tu n'es plus un homme, tu es juste une monstruosité maintenant ! Pourquoi tu t'accroches, hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne rétablis pas la justice en laissant la mort t'accueillir ? Tu n'es qu'un lâche !! »_

Son corps se mit à trembler comme une feuille et de grosses larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

Gibbs pénétra à cet instant dans la chambre. Il venait de passer la dernière demi-heure à discuter avec son ancienne équipe de ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire pour essayer d'aider Tony à retrouver le goût de vivre. Même si le jeune homme avait fait de son mieux pour donner le change toute la soirée, ils avaient tous vus à quel point il était malheureux et dépressif et ils voulaient absolument faire tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour rendre sa joie de vivre à leur ami.

**-Hey, Tony ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? **demanda l'ex agent du NCIS en voyant à quel point ce dernier paraissait bouleversé.

Il se précipita vers le lit et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

**-Je…je n'ai plus… la force de…de continuer. Je… je veux en… finir** hoqueta le jeune homme d'une voix désespérée qui brisa le cœur de Gibbs. **J'aurais dû mourir là-bas, moi aussi **! **C'est au-dessus de mes forces de continuer à vivre comme ça. J'ai perdu tout ce qui donnait un sens à ma vie. Martin… mon boulot… et regarde-moi, je suis effrayant à regarder, je suis un monstre !!**

Son corps était secoué par de violents sanglots et Gibbs ne savait pas quoi faire pour qu'ils cessent. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi démuni de sa vie que devant la détresse évidente de l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout.

**-Shhh Tony, calme-toi **lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille tout en lui caressant tendrement le dos en larges cercles apaisants. **Tu n'es pas seul, tu nous as, nous… **

Tony, avec son bras valide, serra très fort le corps de Gibbs, s'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme s'il était sa bouée de sauvetage au milieu d'une tempête déchaînée.

**-Tu m'as, moi **ajouta doucement Gibbs.

**-Toi aussi tu m'as abandonné** lui répondit-il au bout d'un moment quand ses pleurs se furent calmés.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Gibbs et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

**-Tu restes simplement ici pour te racheter, parce que tu as mauvaise conscience et que tu ressens de la pitié pour moi.**

**-Non, c'est faux ! Je ne suis pas là pour me racheter, je suis là parce que je t'aime et que je…**

**-Tu m'aimes ? Tu rigoles, j'espère ! Car ce que tu m'as fait subir avant que je me décide finalement à quitter Washington, excuse-moi, mais moi je n'appelle pas ça de l'amour ! **cria Tony avec des larmes plein les yeux.

**-Je te demande pardon, Tony. Je sais maintenant que j'ai fait une erreur, sûrement la pire de ma vie, et que je n'aurais jamais dû accepter la proposition de Jen et te demander…**

Tony ricana avec un air incrédule.

**-Me demander ?**

_« Non mais quel abruti tu peux être ! Tu n'es même pas capable de choisir correctement tes mots. »_

Gibbs se mordit les lèvres et reprit.

**-Je n'aurais jamais dû t'imposer ce choix mais tu n'imagines pas à quel point je le regrette maintenant…**

**-Pourquoi ? Parce que tu t'es aperçu qu'elle t'avait trompé en essayant de faire passer l'enfant d'un autre pour le tien ? Avoue-moi franchement, si tu ne t'étais pas aperçu que tu n'étais pas le père biologique de ce bébé, est-ce que tu l'aurais quittée pour essayer de me récupérer ?**

Devant l'absence de réponse de son ancien amant, Tony secoua la tête.

**-C'est bien ce que je pensais.**

Gibbs retint un soupir désespéré. Comment pouvait-il convaincre Tony de la sincérité de ses sentiments ? Qu'il l'aimait réellement et que sa dévotion envers lui n'avait rien à voir avec de la culpabilité ou de la pitié. Qu'il voulait vraiment refaire partie intégrante de sa vie et que le fait qu'il n'avait plus son physique parfait d'autrefois ne le dégoûtait pas parce qu'il l'aimait pour lui, Anthony DiNozzo, et pas seulement pour une apparence séduisante. Cependant, il avait raison sur un point : il ne savait franchement pas s'il aurait eu le courage de quitter Jenny si le bébé avait vraiment été le sien et il respectait trop Tony pour lui mentir en prétendant le contraire.

Oui, il ne savait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre pour reconquérir l'homme de sa vie.

_« Mais je trouverai un moyen_ se promit-il. _Je ne renoncerai jamais à lui maintenant qu'il est de nouveau libre et que je ne suis plus un obstacle à son bonheur. »_

Il avait été prêt à s'effacer devant Martin parce que Tony était sincèrement amoureux de lui et qu'il voulait avant tout son bonheur. Mais maintenant, les choses avaient changé. Martin n'était plus là et il avait donc le champ libre pour retrouver sa place dans la vie du jeune homme.

Gibbs entra dans la salle de bains, se prit une douche rapide et retourna dans la chambre. Il vit une couette et un oreiller posés sur le fauteuil. Tony avait dû les déposer là à son intention pendant qu'il se lavait. Il réprima un soupir de frustration. Il avait vraiment espéré que Tony renoncerait à son idée de le faire dormir sur ce fichu fauteuil… mais il semblait bien qu'il avait eu tout faux sur ce coup-là.

Gibbs s'installa du mieux qu'il le put sur sa couche de fortune et glissa le gros pouf sous ses jambes pour que ça soit un peu plus confortable. La nuit promettait d'être très longue et le réveil très douloureux…. Il essaya néanmoins de fermer les yeux et d'éviter de penser aux courbatures auxquelles il n'échapperait pas à son réveil.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 15

Lendemain

Tout le monde était déjà levé depuis un petit moment et il les entendait s'activer dans l'appartement, tandis qu'il restait confiné à l'abri dans sa chambre, retardant au maximum le moment de descendre pour aller les rejoindre. Il vit sa porte s'entrouvrir doucement et la tête d'Abby apparut dans l'embrasure.

**-Tu dors encore ?** chuchota-t-elle en regardant la forme allongée sur le lit

**-Non** lui répondit Tony en se redressant, visiblement à contrecœur, nota la jeune gothique. **J'allais descendre. **

Il se leva avec un peu de difficultés et Abby se retint de ne pas se précipiter pour lui offrir son soutien. Elle sentait bien que son ami supportait mal son handicap et surtout qu'il prendrait son aide pour de la pitié, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas. Elle attendit donc patiemment près de la porte qu'il attrape sa canne et la rejoigne avant de lui passer nonchalamment un bras autour de la taille pour se mettre à marcher à ses côtés, lui parlant un peu de tout et de rien.

Quand ils arrivèrent au niveau inférieur, les autres le saluèrent avec un sourire et Ducky le força gentiment à s'asseoir à table pour qu'il prenne un solide petit-déjeuner. Sentant que le vieux légiste ne lui ficherait pas la paix avant qu'il ait mangé quelque chose, Tony s'obligea à finir ce qu'il lui avait servi dans son assiette.

Quand il reposa enfin sa fourchette, Abby, qui n'avait pas cessé de papoter durant tout ce temps, ne se formalisant absolument pas de son manque de réponse, posa une main sur son avant-bras.

**-Il fait super beau aujourd'hui, Tony ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'irait pas faire une balade ensemble sur la plage ? **proposa-t-elle joyeusement.

**-Non, j'ai pas très envie **répliqua-t-il en faisant un effort pour ne pas répondre trop sèchement

**-Allez, viens avec moi, Tony ! J'aimerais qu'on se fasse une petite balade, rien que tous les deux. Ça ne te fera pas de mal, regarde comme tu es pâle ! Un peu de soleil te redonnera des couleurs. S'te plait, Tony** insista Abby en le regardant avec ses grands yeux suppliants

**-Désolé Abby, mais non** répéta Tony. **Tu n'as qu'à demander à McGee de t'accompagner.**

**-To...**

**-N'insiste pas, s'il te plait** la coupa-t-il, cette fois-ci en s'énervant légèrement.

Abby jeta un coup d'œil à Gibbs qui lui signa de ne pas continuer. Alors elle renonça et se retourna tristement.

***********

L'équipe était repartie depuis une petite semaine lorsque Anna, la mère de la fille de Martin appela pour informer Tony qu'elle prévoyait de venir passer quelques jours à Los Angeles avec Ella.

Cette dernière était très perturbée depuis la mort de son père car, étant donné son jeune âge, elle n'avait pas encore bien compris que ce dernier ne reviendrait jamais. Elle passait son temps à le réclamer ainsi que Tony. Sa mère avait donc décidé de venir avec elle à Los Angeles pour l'emmener sur la tombe de son père et lui expliquer que c'était la dernière demeure de son papa. En effet, lors des funérailles de Martin, Anna, ayant jugé que sa fille était trop petite, avait préféré venir seule assister au triste événement.

Tony, très angoissé à l'idée de revoir sa petite princesse, tournait comme un lion en cage dans l'appartement sous l'œil exaspéré de Gibbs.

**-Tony, s'il te plait, peux-tu arrêter de t'agiter comme ça ?** finit-il par demander à bout de patience.

**-Et si elle a peur de moi ? **demanda ce dernier d'une voix angoissée ce dernier en se rongeant nerveusement un ongle. **C'est une toute petite fille, et la dernière fois qu'une petite fille m'a vu, elle a été effrayée par mon apparence** continua-t-il en repensant à la scène pénible qu'il avait subie avec ses voisins, le jour de sa sortie de l'hôpital.

Il savait que si la fille de Martin – son petit sucre d'orge, comme il l'appelait affectueusement – le rejetait en le voyant, cela lui briserait le cœur.

**-Tout va bien se passer **lui promit Gibbs d'une voix rassurante.

Intérieurement, il se sentait beaucoup moins confiant, mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse voir ses doutes à Tony.

À ce moment, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit et Tony se pétrifia au beau milieu du salon en regardant vers la porte avec appréhension. Gibbs se chargea d'aller répondre afin d'accueillir leurs visiteuses. Il n'eut pas le temps de finir d'ouvrir la porte qu'une petite tornade aux couettes brunes se faufila entre ses jambes en poussant un grand cri de joie.

**-Dadou !**

La petite Ella courut de toute la vitesse que lui permettaient ses petites gambettes vers Tony et s'accrocha à ses jambes avec fougue. Tony manqua de trébucher sous l'impact et se rattrapa in extremis avec sa canne.

**-Hé, mon petit sucre d'orge ! Tu es devenue une vraie jeune fille !** dit-il d'une voix émue en caressant les boucles soyeuses.

Il se pencha en avant et deux petits bras potelés vinrent s'enrouler autour de son cou tandis qu'un baiser humide était posé sur sa joue. La petite fille s'attendait à ce que son dadou la soulève et la fasse voler dans les airs en tournoyant, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire mais Tony n'avait plus assez de force pour ça. Sa démarche était toujours incertaine et son bras était toujours trop faible, même s'il avait fait pas mal de progrès. Elle s'écarta et le regarda en fronçant son petit nez avec un air préoccupé.

**-Dis, dadou, pourquoi tu as une canne comme ma mémé Lyly pour marcher ? **demanda-t-elle soudain quand elle remarqua la tige de bois que Tony serrait fermement.

**-Parce que j'ai eu un grave accident et que ma jambe et mon bras ont été beaucoup abîmés** lui répondit Tony, attendant le dos raide le moment où elle irait se cacher dans les jupes de sa mère en hurlant de peur.

Celle-ci venait justement de s'approcher et elle serra Tony dans ses bras.

**-Oh, Tony, ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir !**

Elle l'embrassa chaleureusement sur la joue avec les yeux embués de larmes.

Pendant ce temps, Ella continua de le dévisager avec de grands yeux sérieux. Dadou avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il semblait triste alors qu'elle l'avait toujours connu en train de rire. Il était aussi différent physiquement avec sa canne et son bras presque immobile. Et puis, il y avait aussi sa main qui dépassait de la manche de sa chemise et qui était toute bizarre. Pourtant, il avait toujours les mêmes yeux gentils et plein d'amour, c'était toujours son Dadou et c'était tout ce qui importait pour elle. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et effleura sa jambe avec ses petits doigts.

**-Tu as beaucoup, bobo ? **demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix flûtée.

Tony sentit une bouffée d'amour monter en lui et retint à grand peine les larmes qui menaçaient de le submerger.

**-Non, mon sucre d'orge, ça va.**

Elle tira sur son pantalon et l'entraîna d'un air décidé vers le canapé. Dadou avait bobo à sa jambe, il fallait qu'il s'asseye pour se reposer. Quand Tony fut installé sur le divan, elle grimpa à son tour et vint se blottir sur ses genoux en faisant bien attention de ne pas lui faire mal.

Gibbs regarda la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux avec une boule dans la gorge, ému par la transformation qui s'opérait chez Tony. Pour la première fois depuis que ce dernier était sorti de son coma, il vit une étincelle de joie briller dans les yeux de Tony. Soudain, il parut plus jeune, plus gai… plus semblable au souvenir qu'il gardait de lui.

Laissant du temps et de l'intimité à Tony et à Ella pour se retrouver tranquillement, Anna et Gibbs allèrent s'installer dans la cuisine pour boire un café et discuter.

Pendant ce temps, Ella se mit à toucher Tony, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel et là avec elle. Quand elle toucha son bras encore à moitié paralysé, Tony se put retenir un mouvement de recul involontaire. Ce n'était pas à cause de la douleur, car la petite fille prenait grand soin de ne pas faire des gestes brusques. C'était à cause du fait qu'il savait, même si elle était entièrement camouflé à la vue, que la peau à cet endroit était très abîmée et franchement pas jolie à voir. C'était sur ce bras qu'il avait été le plus gravement brûlé et malgré les nombreuses greffes qu'il avait déjà subies, il savait qu'il y avait peu d'espoir qu'il retrouve un jour une apparence à peu près normale.

**-Oh, excuse-moi Dadou ! Je t'ai fait bobo ?** demanda la petite fille d'un air désolé. **Tu veux un bisou qui guérit ? **

Avant qu'il ait le temps de réagir, elle avait déjà soulevé la manche de son tee-shirt pour déposer un baiser sur son avant-bras, apparemment ni gênée, ni dégoûtée par la nouvelle apparence de celui-ci.

**-Ça doit te faire beaucoup mal** remarqua-t-elle en passant délicatement un doigt sur la peau meurtrie et recouverte de cicatrices.

Puis, elle serra sa main entre les siennes et se cala dans ses bras pour faire un câlin. Tony sentit une bouffée d'amour pour cette extraordinaire petite fille le submerger et il la serra contre son cœur avec son bras valide. Le simple fait qu'elle n'ait pas eu de réaction de rejet en voyant son bras lui permit de commencer à accepter son corps comme il était maintenant. Le chemin était encore très long mais c'était un petit début.

Après quelques minutes, Ella s'écarta légèrement et le regarda avec ses grands yeux innocents

**-Il est où papa, y va bientôt être là ?** demanda-t-elle avec candeur.

Un éclair de douleur traversa le regard de Tony. Comment répondre à ça ? Il resserra son étreinte sur la petite fille et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux tout bouclés avant de lui dire avec une voix tremblante de larmes difficilement contenues.

**-Malheureusement non, mon petit sucre d'orge. Ton papa ne pourra plus jamais rentrer nous voir à la maison. Ta maman te l'a déjà expliqué, il est parti pour un pays d'où l'on ne revient jamais... **

**-Et toi, tu vas partir avec lui ? Et moi ?**

**-Non, choupinette, on ne peut pas aller le retrouver. Pas maintenant, plus tard. Bien plus tard. **

**-C'est quand plus tard ? **

**-Quand tu seras devenue aussi vieille que nonna Lyly. **

La petite fille ouvrit grand les yeux.

**-Mais… papa n'était aussi vieux, lui. Alors pourquoi il est déjà parti ?**

**-Je sais, il n'était pas aussi vieux… mais tu sais, ton papa faisait un travail très dangereux. Il est mort en protégeant des personnes.**

**-Oui, papa est policier !** dit fièrement la petite fille. **Je l'ai dit à ma copine Chloé.**

Elle resta un instant pensive puis soupira.

**-Il me manque beaucoup, beaucoup, mon papa !**

**-Oui, je sais, ma chérie. À moi aussi.**

**-Dis, tu crois qu'il serait content si je lui faisais un joli dessin ? **

**-Oui, je suis sûr que là où il est ça lui fera très plaisir de voir comme tu dessines bien. **

**-On pourra lui apporter ? **

Tony sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage de se rendre sur la tombe de son amant. Dans son esprit, il avait toujours le souvenir de Martin vivant et riant et il répugnait à le remplacer par la vision une dalle de marbre froid avec son nom, sa date de naissance et celle de sa mort gravés dessus. Mais il devait bien ça à Ella et, d'une certaine façon, à Martin. Il devait lui faire savoir qu'il serait toujours là pour sa fille et qu'il pouvait reposer en paix…

Soudain, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas le droit de mourir. Il se devait de se battre pour Ella, pour Martin. Il s'était suffisamment apitoyé sur son sort, maintenant il était temps qu'il aille de nouveau vers l'avant.

Une petite main tirant avec insistance sur sa manche lui rappela qu'il y avait une petite fille qui attendait la réponse à sa question.

**-Oui, ma puce. On pourra aller lui rendre visite au cimetière ensemble et on mettra ton joli dessin sur sa tombe…**

Les mots sortirent difficilement de sa bouche, ses yeux s'humidifièrent et son corps se raidit légèrement. La fillette sentit aussitôt le changement d'attitude de l'italien et releva les yeux vers lui pour regarder son visage.

**-Pourquoi t'es triste ? J'ai pas été sage ?**

**-Si, tu es très sage, mon sucre d'orge. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Je ne dors pas très bien en ce moment** répliqua-t-il en s'efforçant de reprendre contenance.

Aussitôt, la petite sauta de ses genoux et se précipita dans la cuisine voir sa maman pour lui demander quelque chose. Ella revint quelques secondes plus tard vers Tony en tenant un petit mouton en peluche contre son cœur. Elle se planta devant et le lui tendit en le dévisageant avec de grands yeux sérieux.

**-Tiens, moi, je dors toujours bien quand j'ai mon Samy alors je te le prête si tu veux.**

**-C'est très gentil, Ella** dit Tony, ému par sa générosité. **Merci beaucoup… mais comment tu vas faire pour dormir si Samy est avec moi ? Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu le gardes.**

Il lui rendit gentiment le petit animal de peluche et elle serra de nouveau son doudou dans ses bras. Elle courut ensuite faire un câlin à sa maman qui venait de revenir dans la pièce accompagnée de Gibbs..

**-Jeune fille, je trouve que tu as l'air bien fatiguée. Que dirais-tu d'aller faire une bonne sieste ? Ça a été une longue matinée pour toi** dit Anna en la soulevant dans es bras et en se dirigeant vers l'escalier pour aller la déposer dans le lit.

Ella ne protesta même pas. Elle se cala contre l'épaule de sa mère et fourra son pouce dans la bouche après avoir envoyé un baiser du bout des doigts à Tony.

Tony profita de ce moment de calme retrouvé pour aller se réfugier sur la terrasse. Après ce moment intense passé avec Ella, il avait besoin de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Gibbs le suivit du regard et ne tarda pas à lui emboîter le pas pour aller le rejoindre. Tony s'était assis sur une des chaises du salon de jardin et tapotait nerveusement son briquet sur la table.

**-Ça va ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? **

**-J'ai besoin d'une clope ! **

**-Tu n'as pas fumé depuis ta sortie du coma, ça serait dommage de reprendre maintenant. Et avec les dégâts qu'ont encore subi tes poumons lorsque tu as inhalé toutes ces fumées toxiques, ça t'est même carrément interdit **fit remarquer Gibbs.

**-Ça, je sais ! Ce n'est pas la peine de me le rappeler **répondit agressivement Tony.** Mais bordel, une cigarette m'aiderait bien à me détendre. **

Sans rien dire, Gibbs vint se placer derrière Tony et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Les muscles de ses épaules étaient vraiment tendus, aussi durs que du béton. Gibbs commença à lui faire un massage pour tenter de le détendre.

**-Ne me touche pas! **

Tony repoussa brutalement les mains de l'ex marine, qui fut un peu surpris par sa réaction violente et disproportionnée. Ducky lui avait bien expliqué que des sautes d'humeur et des changements de caractère étaient très souvent remarqués chez les personnes ayant subi un coma lourd et prolongé, mais il avait vraiment du mal à s'y faire.

Tony se leva brusquement et retourna à l'intérieur de l'appartement sans même lui jeter un regard.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 16

Ella descendit les marches en courant et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Tony pour se pelotonner contre lui.

**-J'ai fini mon dodo !** s'exclama-t-elle en lui faisant un grand sourire.

**-Je vois ça.**

Incapable de résister, il lui rendit son sourire.

**-Tu as bien dormi ?**

**-Oui ! J'ai dormi dans le grand lit avec maman parce que tu comprends** expliqua-t-elle avec sérieux, **je suis trop grande maintenant pour dormir dans mon lit à barreaux. Je ne suis plus un bébé !**

Tony caressa tendrement ses boucles soyeuses et eut un petit pincement au cœur. Effectivement, ils avaient en projet avec Martin, après avoir bouclé leur grosse opération, d'aller choisir un nouveau lit pour Ella. Ils avaient prévu de lui trouver un joli petit lit de princesse à baldaquin et de réaménager complètement sa chambre avec du mobilier assorti au lit. Ils voulaient lui faire la surprise et s'étaient tous deux réjouis d'avance en imaginant l'air émerveillé de la petite fille. Il réprima un soupir et cligna deux, trois ses paupières soudain brûlantes. Ça n'arriverait plus maintenant….

Ella, complètement inconsciente de l'émotion qu'il ressentait continuait à gazouiller gaiement. Soudain elle lui tira doucement sur la manche, le ramenant à la réalité. Il tacha de camoufler sa peine avant de baisser un regard interrogateur vers elle.

**-Dis, je peux faire mon dessin pour papa maintenant ?**

**-Oui, bien sûr, mon sucre d'orge. Installe-toi à la table et je vais aller te chercher une feuille et des jolis crayons de couleur. **

**-Tu m'aideras ?**

**-Si tu veux. **

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux installés côte à côte autour de la table de la salle à manger avec une pile de feuilles blanches et un pot de feutres.

La petite fille commença à crayonner avec concentration sous l'œil attentif de Tony qui lui passait à mesure les feutres qu'elle lui demandait. Quand elle eut terminé, elle lui tendit son œuvre avec une satisfaction évidente. Elle n'avait que trois ans mais dessinait plutôt bien pour une fillette de son âge. On distinguait parfaitement trois personnages se tenant par la main au milieu d'une prairie fleurie.

**-C'est qui ?** demanda-t-il en désignant de l'index le personnage du milieu.

**-Là, c'est moi** expliqua la fillette en tendant à son tour un doigt. **Là, c'est papa et là, de l'autre côté, c'est toi. C'est pour pas qu'il nous oublie** ajouta-t-elle en levant un regard grave vers lui.

**-Oh, ma puce ! **

Tony la serra contre son cœur.

**-Tu n'as à t'inquiéter, il ne nous oubliera jamais… jamais. **

**-Maman, maman ! **s'écria soudain la fillette en voyant Anna apparaître dans la pièce.

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Tony pour se précipiter vers sa mère en agitant fièrement son dessin.

**-Regarde le joli dessin que dadou Tony et moi, on a fait pour papa !!**

Cette dernière la félicita et, avec une expérience toute maternelle pour interpréter les œuvres d'arts de sa progéniture, elle devina aussitôt ce que représentait le dessin, pour la plus grande joie de sa fille.

**-On va l'apporter à papa ? Hein ? On va l'apporter à papa **demanda-t-elle en faisant aller un regard impatient de sa mère à Tony, recherchant leur approbation.

**-Oui, mon cœur. On va se préparer et après, on ira rendre visite à papa **lui répondit doucement sa mère en embrassant sa joue potelée.

Cimetière

C'est avec une boule au ventre que Tony franchit le portail du cimetière.

**-Ça va aller ? **lui demanda Gibbs tout en posant sa main au creux des reins de l'italien dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant.

Tony inspira un bon coup et fit un oui de la tête, ne faisant pas assez confiance à sa voix pour essayer de parler..

**-Mon papa est ici ? **demanda Ella en serrant fermement son dessin dans sa menotte tout en examinant les tombes qui l'entouraient d'un air dubitatif**. **

**-Oui, ma chérie **lui répondit sa maman,** la tombe de ton papa est juste là. **

Anna prit la tête du petit groupe et leur indiqua le chemin. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant une tombe abondamment fleurie. Sur une large plaque de granit noir était gravé en lettres dorées au-dessus d'une photo où l'on voyait Martin sourire à pleines dents à l'objectif : Martin Flanigan 27/08/ 1969 - 7/09/2008

« À la mémoire de Martin, notre collègue et ami, mort dans l'exercice de ses fonctions en accomplissant son devoir. »

Sans même se concerter, Gibbs et Anna s'éloignèrent de quelques pas pour laisser plus d'intimité à Tony et à Ella, afin qu'ils puissent se recueillir en paix.

Tony eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine en se disant que tout ce qu'il restait de l'homme qu'il avait tant aimé et qui débordait tellement d'énergie étaient une tombe fleurie, une épitaphe… et le silence. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de craquer. Ella avait besoin qu'il se montre fort… Martin avait besoin qu'il se montre fort pour sa fille.

**-Mon papa est là-dedans ? **était justement en train de demander la fillette en regardant la tombe d'un air perplexe.

**-Son corps, oui… Regarde, si tu prenais cette jolie pierre ronde qui est là-bas dans le coin, tu pourrais t'en servir pour la poser sur ton dessin, comme ça il ne risquera pas de s'envoler s'il y a du vent.**

Ella alla chercher le caillou qu'il lui indiquait et le posa sur son dessin qu'elle avait soigneusement étalé au pied de la pierre tombale.

**-Regarde, papa, je t'ai fait un joli dessin. C'est toi, moi et dadou Tony, comme ça on sera tout le temps avec toi **dit-elle tout en s'activant.

Quand elle eut terminé, elle contempla le résultat et se tourna vers Tony avec de grands yeux interrogateurs.

**-Dis, dadou Tony, tu crois qu'il est heureux mon papa là où il est ?**

**-Oui mon sucre d'orge, très heureux **lui répondit Tony avec la gorge serrée.

**-Il me manque, tu sais ?**

**-Oui, je sais. À moi aussi, il me manque beaucoup. **

Ils restèrent côte à côte à se souvenir de l'être qu'ils avaient perdu puis Ella, avec la facilité qu'ont les enfants de passer du coq à l'âne, se tourna vers lui

**-Dis dadou, Jethro, est-ce que c'est ton nouvel amoureux ?**

**-Non, ma belle. **

**-C'est un ami ?**

**-... Oui. **

**-Dis Dadou, est-ce que ma maman elle va mourir, elle aussi ? **ajouta-t-elle avec un air angoissé.

**-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ma puce. Ta maman ne va pas mourir, pas avant très, très longtemps du moins** répondit Tony pour la rassurer en espérant de tout son cœur de ne pas se tromper.

La petite fille fit un grand sourire confiant et glissa sa petite main dans la sienne. Tony, désirant se recueillir un petit moment seul sur la tombe de Martin lui suggéra.

**-Tu devrais dire au revoir à ton papa et aller rejoindre ta maman et Jethro. **

**-Tu ne viens pas avec moi ? **demanda la fillette en fronçant les sourcils.

**-Si, je vais venir dans quelques minutes. **

**-Ok **acquiesça la petite fille sans insister.

Elle se pencha sur la photo de son père et la caressa du bout des doigts.

**-Au revoir, papa, je reviendrai te voir, promis ! Et je te referai un autre dessin. **

Puis, elle fit un petit bisou sur la joue de Tony avant de trotter gaiement pour aller rejoindre sa maman et Gibbs qui attendaient quelques mètres plus loin.

Quand il se retrouva enfin seul devant la tombe de son amour disparu, Tony respira profondément et se mit à parler d'une voix étouffée par l'émotion.

**-Si j'avais le pouvoir de revenir en arrière pour tout changer et prendre ta place, crois-moi, je le ferais sans hésiter. Mais c'est malheureusement impossible… tu n'es plus là et je suis toujours vivant. Mais en tout cas, j'ai enfin compris une chose : je dois continuer à vivre pour toi et nos collègues, je me dois de venger votre mort. Je te promets que je ferai tout pour retrouver ceux qui sont responsables de tout ce massacre et leur faire payer. Je ne trouverai pas la paix tant qu'ils ne seront pas tous derrière les barreaux… Je dois aussi être là pour Ella, pour lui parler de son merveilleux papa, pour qu'elle n'oublie jamais la chance qu'elle a eu de t'avoir.**

Quelques larmes silencieuses coulèrent lentement le long de ses joues.

**-Tu vas me manquer, Martin. Je t'aime et je ne t'oublierai jamais. Tu garderas toujours une place dans mon cœur. **

Il se pencha pour caresser la pierre tombale une dernière fois, puis il se redressa, remonta ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez après s'être essuyé les yeux avant de se retourner pour aller rejoindre le reste du groupe.

**-Ça va ? **demanda doucement Gibbs en se plaçant à côté de lui.

**-Ça ira. Je le lui dois. Je le leur dois. **

Chambre de Tony 

Les petits coups portés contre sa porte n'attirèrent même pas son attention tellement il était plongé dans ses pensées. Le battant s'ouvrit doucement et Gibbs pénétra dans la chambre baignée par la pénombre. Tony, le dos voûté, ne l'entendit pas entrer.

**-Tony ? **l'appela-t-il doucement.

**-...**

**-Hé, Tony, ça va ? **insista-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

Ce dernier, brutalement tiré de sa rêverie, sursauta légèrement. Gibbs s'assit à ses cotés et regarda l'objet qui occupait toute son attention. L'italien tenait dans sa main gauche le doudou d'Ella.

**-Elle l'a laissé sur mon lit pour que je puisse m'endormir **murmura-t-il avec un sourire attendri sur le visage.

**-Elle est mignonne… et elle t'aime vraiment beaucoup.**

**-Je l'aime beaucoup aussi. Elle va me manquer quand elle sera repartie pour Toronto **soupira-t-il.

**-Tu la reverras. **

**-Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Maintenant que Martin n'est plus là, elle n'a plus de raison de revenir à Los Angeles. **

**-Tu peux toujours aller lui rendre visite à Toronto de temps à autre. **

Tony hocha la tête.

**-Ouais, ça serait bien. J'aimerais beaucoup continuer à faire partie de sa vie, même si c'est à distance.**

**-Je suis sûr qu'Anna n'y verrait aucun inconvénient, elle t'accueillerait même à bras ouverts. Elle a l'air d'avoir aussi beaucoup d'affection pour toi. **

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, plongés dans leurs pensées respectives, puis Gibbs se leva finalement pour quitter la chambre afin d'aller se coucher. Au moment où il atteignait la porte, la voix de Tony le rappela,

**-Gibbs ? **

**-Oui ?**

**-J'aimerais... tu pourrais rester …avec moi cette nuit ?... s'il te plait. Je... Je ne veux pas rester seul **demanda Tony d'une voix hésitante.

**-Pas de problème, Tony, tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur moi.**

Gibbs s'allongea sur le lit, ni trop loin ni trop près de son ancien amant. Au bout d'un instant, il prit tout doucement l'initiative de se rapprocher davantage de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Tony se laissa faire sans protester et vint même se caler un peu plus dans son étreinte.

**-Le kiné m'a dit que, d'ici une semaine, je n'aurai plus besoin de la canne pour marcher.**

**-C'est une bonne nouvelle.**

**-Ouais, une très bonne nouvelle **répondit-il en souriant.

**-Et pour ce qui est de ton bras ? **demanda l'ex marine tout en se permettant de glisser une main sous la manche de Tony pour venir lui caresser la peau autour de son poignet.

Il fut heureux de voir le jeune homme accepter ce contact sans le repousser.

**-Que si je fournissais autant d'efforts que pour ma jambe, je devrais pouvoir utiliser mon bras et surtout ma main à peu près comme avant… ** répondit le jeune homme avec espoir, **mais il me faudra bien, au minimum, quatre mois de rééducation intensive quasi journalière. **

**-Tout ça me semble parfait !**

Les caresses de Gibbs remontèrent le long de la manche du pull de Tony pour venir caresser son avant-bras.

**-Je la sens ! **s'exclama soudain Tony avec un air stupéfait.

**-Pardon ? Tu sens quoi ?**

**-Ta main, sur mon bras ! Il y a encore deux jours, je ne sentais strictement rien quand le kiné touchait mon bras **répondit le jeune homme surexcité.

**-Alors c'est une bonne nouvelle. **

**-Tu vas pouvoir retrouver bientôt ta maison.**

**-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de la regagner, pour le moment. **

Un silence tomba entre eux, chacun perdu dans leurs pensés.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 17

Fin Mars :

En l'espace de deux mois, l'état de Tony s'était nettement amélioré à tous points de vu, physique et mental. Il reprenait enfin un peu du poil de la bête. Il arrivait maintenant à se servir de sa main droite sans trop de difficulté, à condition que ce soit pour quelque chose ne demandant pas trop de précision. Il avait également appris à écrire de la main gauche, même si le résultat était encore un peu pattes de mouches et, depuis quelques jours, il avait même reçu l'autorisation de reprendre le boulot. Bon, c'était seulement à mi-temps et il était cantonné au travail de bureau mais c'était déjà un début. Il avait avoué à Gibbs se sentir enfin utile et ça lui faisait un bien fou de ne plus être enfermé chez lui à longueur de journée avec ses séances de rééducation pour seule occupation..

Mais maintenant, c'était Gibbs qui se sentait inutile. Tony n'avait plus besoin de son aide constante, il était maintenant assez autonome et du coup, il se retrouvait à tourner en rond. Il était auprès de l'homme qu'il aimait… mais celui-ci ne voulait toujours pas reprendre leur relation. La seule chose qu'il acceptait de donner ou de recevoir de l'ex marine était son amitié. Tony lui avait même suggéré de rentrer à Washington mais Gibbs avait refusé tout net. Il ne pouvait pas envisager de recommencer à vivre loin de Tony. Tant pis si ce dernier ne le voulait plus dans son lit, se disait-il mais il ne pouvait pas concevoir de ne plus faire du tout partie de sa vie.

Il était très tard quand Tony franchit enfin les portes de l'appartement. Gibbs, inquiet de ne pas le voir arriver à l'heure habituelle, mais ne voulant pas lui donner l'impression de le surveiller en sautant sur le téléphone pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait, l'attendait dans le salon en lisant un livre.

**-Salut** dit-il quand il vit le jeune homme.

Puis, sur le ton de la conversation, il ajouta.

**-Tu rentres bien tard aujourd'hui. Ta journée s'est bien passée ?**

**-Oh oui ! Plus que bien ! Un homme a été arrêté aujourd'hui, pour un simple contrôle de routine et les flics qui l'ont interpellé ont découvert des armes, des explosifs et un peu de drogue dans son véhicule. C'était le même type d'armes et d'explosifs utilisés par les trafiquants de drogue qui nous ont tendu un piège. On l'a interrogé et le mec s'est vite mis à table et a chanté comme un rossignol milanais…**

Au petit sourire satisfait qui flotta sur les lèvres de Tony, Gibbs comprit aussitôt que l'interrogatoire du suspect avait dû être plutôt musclé. Tous les membres de la brigade n'avaient pas dû être tendres avec l'homme qui était impliqué dans la mort de plusieurs de leurs collègues.

**-Il était présent lors de l'embuscade et il a craché le nom de tous ses complices. À l'heure actuelle, le FBI est en train de préparer un coup de filet pour pouvoir les arrêter tous en même temps. Ces salauds vont enfin payer ! **

Tony serra les poings, tremblant de rage, en prononçant ces derniers mots.

*****

L'opération du FBI se déroula sans anicroches et la totalité du gang de trafiquants fut arrêté et écroué

Pour fêter l'arrestation des hommes responsables de la mort de Martin et de ses autres hommes, Gibbs accompagna Tony et ses collègues des stups dans un bar à flic où ils avaient leurs habitudes. Tous les membres de la brigade burent à la mémoire de leurs amis disparus, chacun payant à tour de rôle sa tournée. La soirée s'étira en longueur et l'heure était très avancée lorsque le groupe se sépara enfin.

Gibbs prit d'office place derrière le volant pour rentrer. En effet, Tony avait pas mal bu et l'ex marine ne voulait pas risquer un accident en le laissant conduire. Le trajet de retour se fit rapidement car, vu l'heure tardive, la circulation était assez fluide. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Tony de mettre les sirènes à fond, au grand dam de Gibbs qui s'empressa de les couper.

À peine étaient-ils entrés dans l'ascenseur que Tony lança à Gibbs un regard enflammé avant de littéralement se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser avec passion. Gibbs, malgré l'envie folle qu'il avait de lui rendre ce baiser et de capturer cette bouche offerte, repoussa doucement mais fermement Tony.

**-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais, Tony, tu es bourré.**

**-J'ai bu, ok, mais je sais encore ce que je fais **protesta Tony, vexé d'être ainsi repoussé.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent à leur étage et Tony en sortit le premier avec brusquerie. Il remonta le couloir au pas de charge, déverrouilla la porte et pénétra rapidement dans l'appartement, laissant un Gibbs complètement perplexe derrière lui.

_« Quelle mouche l'a donc piqué ? »_ se demanda-t-il en lui emboîtant lentement le pas.

Quand il entra à son tour dans l'appartement, il découvrit Tony assis sur le canapé, l'air pensif.

**-Ça va ? **

**-Ouais ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? **

**-Ne m'en veux pas mais… **

**-Je ne t'en veux pas, LJ **le coupa Tony.** Ça fait six mois que je te repousse, comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir de me repousser à ton tour ? C'est le juste retour des choses. **

Sur ces paroles, il se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

**-Je suis crevé, je vais me coucher **lui jeta-t-il en passant sans même lui jeter un coup d'œil.

**-Tony, attends ! Je veux juste être sûr que tu sais ce que tu fais et surtout que tu ne le regretteras pas après coup. Tu as beaucoup bu ce soir et, ajouté à l'euphorie de la soirée, je me demande si tu n'agis pas sur un coup de tête, simplement pour assouvir un désir sexuel. **

**-Oui, c'est vrai j'ai beaucoup bu ce soir, peut-être même un peu trop **rétorqua Tony** mais, comme je te l'ai déjà dit il y a quelques minutes, je sais encore ce que je fais. On en reparlera demain si tu veux… sinon oublie ce baiser et je l'oublierai aussi. Bonne nuit. **

Tony reprit son ascension vers l'étage supérieur, laissant Gibbs seul dans le salon.

_« Quel nul tu fais ! Il t'embrasse enfin et tu attendais ça depuis des mois et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que de le repousser ! » _

Il se donna une claque à l'arrière de la tête.

_« Oui, mais aurais-tu pu supporter de l'avoir de nouveau dans ton lit et de te réveiller le lendemain et qu'il te rejette de nouveau ? _soupira-t-il_,_ _non, définitivement non… »_

Après de longues minutes de débat intérieur, il monta à son tour. Il hésita un instant devant la porte de la chambre de Tony avant de frapper deux petits coups brefs. Il patienta quelques secondes et, n'ayant aucune réponse, il poussa le battant et pénétra dans la pièce, qui se trouva être vide. Un bruit d'eau en train de couler en provenance de la salle de bains lui parvint aux oreilles. Tony était sous la douche.

_« Tant pis pour toi, mon vieux, tu n'as plus qu'à attendre demain pour lui parler... et au moins, tu seras sûr qu'il aura les idées claires. » _


	19. Chapter 19

chapitre 18

Le lendemain, il était encore très tôt quand Gibbs descendit au rez-de-chaussée et il fut étonné de trouver Tony déjà habillé et rasé de près en train de siroter un cappuccino dans la cuisine.

**-Déjà debout ? **fit-il remarquer d'une voix neutre.

**-Comme tu vois **répondit laconiquement Tony. **Je pars au poste dans une demi-heure. **

**-Ça fait un peu tôt pour aller bosser, non ?**

**-Oui, mais j'ai des petites choses à réglé à la brigade. Je te sers un café ? **demanda l'italien tout en se tournant vers le percolateur.

**-Oui, merci. Euh, Tony, à propos d'hier, je…**

**-Y a pas malaise, ne t'en fais pas **le coupa Tony d'une voix faussement nonchalante avant de pousser un petit cri de surprise.

Gibbs venait de le retourner brusquement face à lui et captura ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec passion.

**-Et maintenant, y a toujours pas de malaise ? **murmura l'ex marine contre sa bouche.

**-Bien au contraire... **

Tony l'enlaça et prit à son tour possession des lèvres de Gibbs qui lui répondit avec ferveur. Leurs langues se cherchèrent et s'enroulèrent, retrouvant de suite leur familiarité pour le plus grand plaisir de leurs propriétaires respectifs. À bout de souffle, leurs bouches se séparèrent enfin et ils restèrent front contre front le temps de retrouver leur respiration.

**-Si tu savais comme j'en mourrais d'envie depuis longtemps… **

**-Je sais **avoua le brun.

**-Pourquoi maintenant ?**

**-Parce que je suis enfin prêt à tourner la page sur pas mal de choses et à recommencer à aller de l'avant, parce que je pense avoir fait le deuil de Martin et surtout… parce que je t'aime toujours **murmura Tony en plongeant les yeux dans les siens.

Gibbs resta sans voix, ému et fou de joie par ce que venait de lui avouer Tony. Il avait tellement rêvé de regagner l'amour de ce dernier qu'il avait presque du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il lui caressa la joue d'un geste tendre et rempli d'amour avant de l'embrasser à nouveau avec passion.

Ce fut de la sonnerie stridente de l'interphone qui les interrompit et ils se séparèrent à contrecœur. Tony poussa un grognement de déception et s'écarta à regret pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses vêtements maintenant froissés.

**-C'est John **soupira-t-il.** Je ne voulais pas prendre de taxi ce matin et je lui ai demandé de passer me chercher pour aller au boulot… **

**-Alors ne le fais pas attendre… on reprendra là où on en était ce soir **dit Gibbs d'une voix sensuelle et pleine de promesses qui le fit frissonner de désir.

**-Je ne rentrerai pas tard **promit-il.** En cas, viens me chercher vers 15 heures.**

**-Je serai là **répondit aussitôt Gibbs avec un grand sourire que Tony trouva infiniment sexy et lui fit presque regretter de devoir partir bosser.

Gibbs devina sans problème ses pensées et en fut secrètement heureux et flatté. Il l'attira dans ses bras pour l'embrasser encore une fois avant de la pousser gentiment vers la porte.

**-Plus vite tu iras bosser, plus vite tu auras fini et plus vite tu pourras rentrer **lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille avant de refermer le battant derrière lui.

La journée allait lui paraître interminable aujourd'hui…

Pour s'occuper l'esprit, Gibbs décida d'aller faire les courses, histoire de préparer un bon dîner pour le soir.

Après les courses il fit le grand ménage. S'occuper les mains l'aidait à se sentir moins nerveux et ici, il n'avait pas son bateau pour ça.

L'heure d'aller chercher Tony approcha et Gibbs partit en direction du commissariat il monta jusque à l'étage où travailler Tony. Celui-ci était complètement absorbé par ce qu'il faisait Gibbs s'approcha silencieusement de lui.

**-Qu'est-ce qui est si passionnant pour que tu oublies l'heure.**

Tony releva la tête sur Gibbs et lui sourit.

**-Il est déjà 15 heures ?**

**-Oui, passé de six minutes et vingt huit secondes.**

**-Quelle précision !**

**-Tu es prêt ?**

**-Oui, j'ai fini. **

Tony salua ses collègues et quitta le commissariat en compagnie de Gibbs.

**-J'aimerais faire une balade. Il fait un temps splendide aujourd'hui. **

**-Et tu souhaiterais aller où ?**

**-La plage, ça te dit ? **

**-Allons-y pour la plage. **

Après une longue balade pieds nus dans le sable, Tony demanda à faire un crochet au cimetière avant de rentrer à la maison. Il resta un bon quart d'heure devant la tombe de Martin avant de rejoindre Gibbs qui avait préféré l'attendre dans la voiture pour lui laisser de l'intimité.

Une fois que Tony fut installé, Gibbs démarra pour se faufiler dans la circulation. Machinalement, leurs mains se cherchèrent et leurs doigts s'enlacèrent. Ils échangèrent un regard et un sourire complice étira simultanément leurs lèvres. Une nouvelle vie s'ouvrait à eux, la renaissance d'un amour qu'ils croyaient perdu revoyait enfin le jour et ils avaient la ferme intention d'en profiter de chaque seconde.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, Tony alla s'allonger sur le canapé, il se sentait complètement vidé. Gibbs alla faire couler deux cafés avant de venir le rejoindre pour prendre place près de lui.

**-Tu as l'air épuisé** remarqua-t-il, tout en lui tendant une tasse fumante.

**-Merci, **dit Tony en s'emparant de la tasse.** Je n'en ai pas que l'air**…**je suis complètement vanné. **

Tony se redressa et porta la tasse à ses lèvres.

**-Que dirais-tu d'une petite sieste avant le diner ? **lui suggéra Gibbs.** Ensuite, on pourrait aller se faire un resto, c'est moi qui invite… **

**-Tu la fais avec moi ? **interrogea Tony avec un petit sourire coquin et plein de promesses.

Gibbs lui rendit son sourire et acquiesça avec enthousiasme à cette proposition malhonnête. Il s'empara de la main qui lui était tendue et ils montèrent en hâte à l'étage. Au grand étonnement de Gibbs, Tony l'entraina vers la chambre qu'il occupait au lieu de se diriger vers la sienne. Sentant la légère hésitation de l'ex marine, le jeune homme se retourna vers lui

**-Ne le prends pas mal. C'est juste que…je ne peux pas nous imaginer faire l'amour dans le même lit que celui que j'ai partagé avec Martin...**avoua-t-il à voix basse.

**-Oh …**_**Quel idiot ! J'aurais dû y penser**_, s'admonesta Gibbs. Il serra légèrement les doigts de Tony et lui dit en le regardant droit dans les yeux. ** Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas. **

Soulagé, Tony alla s'allonger sur le lit de Gibbs et fut rapidement rejoint par celui-ci qui s'étendit à ses côtés et l'attira contre lui.

**-C'est Abby qui va être contente, **déclara Tony tout en se nichant confortablement dans les bras de l'ex marine.

**-De quoi ? **répliqua Gibbs, même s'il savait exactement de quoi il voulait parler

**-Toi et moi...elle espère ça depuis si longtemps.**

**-Oui, je la vois déjà sauter de joie à travers tout son labo,** dit-il tout en déposant un baiser sur la tempe du policier.

Tony se redressa sur ses coudes et regarda Gibbs droit dans les yeux avant de venir capturer sa bouche pour échanger un baiser enflammé puis de reculer légèrement pour murmurer

**-Je crois qu'on en était là ce matin…**et il s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres.

Gibbs répondit avec ardeur au baiser offert. Rapidement, leurs mains partirent à la redécouverte du corps de l'autre, refrénant difficilement leur impatience. Gibbs commença à doucement déboutonner la chemise de Tony et l'écarta pour la retirer. Il ne manqua pas de remarquer le léger raidissement de son amant quand son corps mutilé fut exposé à son regard. Sans hésitation, il se pencha et se mit à embrasser la peau qu'il avait mise à jour tout en la caressant.

Aussitôt, Tony se détendit à nouveau et se remit à lui rendre baisers et caresses.

Lentement et avec tendresse, ils s'ôtèrent mutuellement leurs vêtements jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent tous deux complètement nus. Gibbs fit complètement abstraction des nombreuses cicatrices laissées par les brûlures et ce, malgré les greffes. Le chirurgien avait fait un excellent travail mais les marques étaient toujours là…et le resteraient toujours, mais cela n'avait aucune importance pour lui. Ça n'atténuait en rien l'amour qu'il portait à Tony et il entendait bien le lui prouver

Les caresses et les baisers devinrent plus intenses, plus audacieuses.

Les deux hommes retrouvèrent naturellement leur parfaite complicité physique et se donnèrent l'un à l'autre avec amour et ardeur. L'expression vocale de leur plaisir et de leur jouissance ne tarda pas à rebondir sur tous les murs de la chambre jusqu'à ce que, une fois leur désir assouvi, le silence reprenne ses droits.

La pièce était plongée dans une semi-obscurité quand il se réveilla, enlacé par un corps chaud…le corps de Tony. Gibbs soupira de bien-être en se rappelant de leurs ébats torrides. Ils s'étaient longuement fait l'amour, intervertissant leurs places jusqu'à atteindre le summum du plaisir. Il ne parvenait pas à décider s'il préférait être profondément enfoui dans Tony ou alors le sentir se mouvoir en lui…en fait dans les deux cas, c'était absolument fantastique.

Il se blottit encore plus confortablement dans l'étreinte de son amant et laissa ses pensées dériver sur les événements de cette dernière année, à tout ce qui était arrivé à cause de son égoïsme. Après bien des épreuves, de la patience et beaucoup de persévérance, il était enfin parvenu à retrouver l'amour et l'estime de Tony. Il espérait vraiment que tout allait pouvoir recommencer comme avant toute cette histoire…avant le retour de Jenny dans sa vie. Il aimait profondément Tony et il savait maintenant, après bien des erreurs, qu'il était le seul qui comptait réellement pour lui. Il était prêt à tout pour lui prouver, chaque jour où Dieu lui prêterait vie, la profondeur et la sincérité de ses sentiments – et pour commencer, il était prêt à s'installer définitivement ici, à Los Angeles, si c'était ce que Tony désirait. Ça lui serait difficile de tirer un trait définitif sur Washington mais il le ferait par amour. Il avait déjà renoncé au NCIS et il n'en éprouvait aucun regret. Même si, bien sûr, il devait honnêtement reconnaitre que ça lui manquait. Être à la retraite et ne même plus avoir son bateau pour occuper ses journées pendant que Tony travaillait était parfois étouffant mais Tony en valait largement le sacrifice. _Je pourrais toujours me trouver un job de consultant par ici,_ pensa-t-il, content de son idée.

Trois semaines plus tard.

Il était encore tôt, quand Gibbs se réveilla Tony dans ses bras qui dormait paisiblement . Il aimait se réveiller comme ça le matin tenant l'homme qu'il aimait dans ses bras, sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau.

Une envie urgente l'obligea, à regret, à quitter le cocon confortable des bras de Tony. Il se glissa avec précaution hors du lit, prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller le jeune homme et se dirigea vers les toilettes pour aller se soulager. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il descendit nu à l'étage inférieur et se mit un café à couler.

Au moment où il allait prendre sa tasse, son portable posé sur le plan de travail se mit à sonner. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en vérifiant le numéro d'appel qui lui était totalement inconnu.

**-Gibbs !** Aboya-t-il dans le combiné en décrochant.

-….

**-Oui, Monsieur, **continua-t-il d'une voix plus aimable après que son interlocuteur se soit présenté

-…..

-**Et bien, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne sais pas si je suis le mieux placé pour ça. De plus, je ne fais plus partie du NCIS…**

- …..

-**Très bien. Je vous promets d'y réfléchir rapidement et de vous rappeler pour vous faire connaitre ma décision.**

**-…..**

**-Merci. Au revoir Monsieur.**

Quand il raccrocha et qu'il se retourna, il découvrit Tony nonchalamment adossé contre le mur avec les bras croisés et un regard interrogateur portant seulement sa chemise à manche longue et un calçon.

**-C'était le SecNav, **dit-il pour répondre à sa question silencieuse. **Ils m'ont appelé pour m'informer que Sheppard a démissionné. Ils voudraient que je reprenne temporairement sa place, le temps qu'ils nomment un nouveau directeur. **

**-Tu devrais accepter, **lui suggéra tranquillement Tony.

**-Et nous ****?** demanda Gibbs troublé, se demandant soudain s'il n'avait pas eu de faux espoirs en croyant qu'ils allaient reprendre leur vie ensemble. Peut-être que Tony ne voulait plus de lui après tout…peut-être qu'il n'était pas prêt à lui accorder de nouveau sa confiance.

Ses sentiments durent se lire sur son visage car le jeune homme s'approcha de lui et prit doucement son visage entre ses mains.

**-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre **dit-il avant de se pencher pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

**-Les relations à distance ne sont pas les meilleures **objecta Gibbs en l'attirant contre lui.

**-Qui te parle de relation à distance? **Riposta vivement Tony avant de s'écarter pour le regarder dans les yeux et reprendre d'une voix plus calme. **LJ, avec mon bras, je ne peux plus reprendre le boulot comme avant, ****j'en suis parfaitement conscient. C'est pourquoi ****cette semaine e****s****t ma dernière semaine au poste ****et e****nsuite, je pars en invalidité.**

Gibbs ouvrit la bouche pour protester contre l'usage du terme « invalide », mais Tony l'interrompit dans sa tentative en lui posant un doigt sur les lèvres.

-**Certes j'ai bien récupéré, ****mieux que je le pensais même,**** mais ****je sais que ****je ne récupérai pas plus ****l'usage de mon bras****, ****pas ****même avec tou****s**** les efforts ****et toute la volonté ****du monde. Ok, ****tu vas me dire que**** je pourrai****s****continuer à bosser, en ****rest****ant**** derrière un bureau toute la journée…mais si je dois faire ça, ça ne sera pas en tant que flic. ****Parce que ****pour moi, être flic, c'est être sur le terrain ****et pas autre chose****. ****En plus, **** avec ma pension d'invalidité et ce que mon père m'a finalement légué, je peux me permettre de ne plus travaill****er.**

**Je sais que le NCIS te manque, ****beaucoup plus que tu ne voudras jamais l'admettre,**** alors fonce, accepte cette proposition ! Tu n'en aura****s**** pas d'autre ****aussi intéressante****, ****et ****tu n'es pas encore prêt pour la retraite. Je te connais assez pour savoir ça : tu as besoin d'action. **

**-Mais tu es plus important pour moi que le NCIS et je sais que tu aimes beaucoup vivre ici, à Los Angeles, **tenta de nouveau Gibbs, ne voulant pas que Tony se sacrifie de nouveau pour lui. Il s'était fait la promesse que, dorénavant, il ferait passer le bonheur de Tony avant sa satisfaction personnelle et il entendait bien la respecter.

**-LJ, ma vie est avec toi. Peu m'importe la ville où on se trouve, du moment qu'on y est ensemble. **

Gibbs dévisagea longuement Tony pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui disait pas ça pour lui faire plaisir mais parce qu'il en avait vraiment envie. L'expression sincère brillant dans ses yeux acheva de le convaincre et il attrapa son téléphone pour rappeler le SecNav.

**-Monsieur, j'ai réfléchi à votre proposition et je l'accepte.**

**-…..**

**-Très, j'y serai. Au revoir Monsieur…et merci.**

Gibbs reposa son téléphone sur la table

Tony s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça.

**-Abby, va être ravi****e**** de cette nouvelle. **

Deux jours plus tard, il repartit pour Washington pour prendre ses nouvelles fonctions de Directeur provisoire du NCIS. Dans une semaine, Tony viendrait le rejoindre et ils reprendraient le cours de leur vie, ensemble.

Fin !!!!

_**merci à tout ceux qui ont suivit cette fic et qui ont commé je vous dédie ce dernier chapitre. **_

_**Bon, j'ai plus de fic en réserve, je suis en train d'en écrire deux autres( fic père/fils) mais dur dur l'inspiration . **_

_**Alors voulez vous une suite de cette fic, mais là je ne sais pas quand je m'y plongerait,(hé oui faudrait avoir des idées lol) **_

_**je peux aussi me lancer dans un autre slash, pourquoi pas un mpreg, quelques couple aimeriez vous voir, Tony/Gibbs ou Tony/TIm à vous de me dire ce que vous aimeriez. **_

_**Sur ceux bonne soirée ou bonne journée suivant l'heure qu'il est quand vous lisez cette fic. **_

_**Fanncis. **_


End file.
